Todo y Nada
by Chibi-Chibi2
Summary: Este fic es SLASH HarryDraco, Comienza al finalizar el quinto libro, ignoren totalmente El Principe Mestizo. Harry y Draco en el Feudo, como están pasando sus veranos estos dos chicos?
1. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mio propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO I

CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

Era el día más cálido en Privet Drive, todas las casas de la calle se encontraban con sus ventanales abiertos, en un intento por refrescar más su interior. De alguna de aquellas casas se escuchaba música lejana que podría estar a varias manzanas de distancia considerando el silencio casi sepulcral que reinaba en la zona. El N° 4 de Privet Drive se veía tan normal como siempre, con su pasto bien recortado y su fachada tan bien cuidada como si hubiera estado recién pintada, nada podría revelar que en el jardín trasero se encontraba trabajando el muchacho más famoso del mundo mágico.

El sol era inclemente, finas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente marcada de aquel chico, mientras seguía con su ardua tarea. Aquel que alguna vez se veía flaco y diminuto, había tenido por fin un mayor desarrollo, aún era más bajo que el resto de los de su edad, sin embargo, ya no se veía tímido y escuálido, ahora se le podía ver con algo de porte y con mirada desafiante, aunque si uno observaba bien en esas profundas esmeraldas también se podía leer una profunda tristeza.

En definitiva ese era el peor verano que podría recordar desde que se había vuelto un mago, la muerte de Sirius lo mantenía en una depresión constante y el maltrato y confinamiento de sus parientes se había recrudecido al momento en que se enteraron que el padrino del chico ya no era una amenaza. Ciertamente estaban los otros magos que habían amenazado a Vernon Drusley en la estación de tren en Londres, pero eso sólo había encendido la ira del obeso hombre.

Harry Potter, el mago más famoso del mundo mágico recordaba el episodio en que sus tíos se enteraron de la muerte de su padrino.

* FLASH BACK *

Aquel día Harry había salido a dar un paseo, mantenerse dentro de aquella casa no le ayudaba para nada en su estado de ánimo, así que salió para despejar sus pensamientos, había estado ausente desde temprano, no que le importara a sus tíos, realmente ellos preferían no verlo a la vista, así que no tenía prisa por regresar. Al cruzar la puerta de la casa de sus tíos supo que algo andaba mal.

En todo el verano sus tíos y primo lo habían ignorado, más que nada por las amenazas recibidas por Ojo Loco Moody, Tonks, Lupin y el Sr. Wesley; sin embargo, aquel día en su ausencia una lechuza había llegado; su tía con el afán de ahuyentar al espantoso pajarraco de su casa, se armó de valor y logro quitarle la carta. En cuanto el ave se hubo ido, Petunia tuvo una súbita curiosidad por leer el contenido de la misiva, así que sin mayor reparo rasgó el sello y leyó las líneas. Y eso era todo, una carta de algún raro como su sobrino llamado Hermonie Granger (que nombre tan horrible, pensó para sí) quien escribía palabras de consuelo a su sobrino por la muerte de ese prófugo de la justicia, el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black.

Más tardó en irrumpir en el correo de su sobrino, que correr juntó a su marido para informarlo de las noticias, y dicha noticia le cayó como anillo al dedo a Vernon, seguramente la amenaza en la estación era una tontería, ya que el muchacho ahora si no contaba con nadie que se pudiera ocupar y preocupa por él. Lo más seguro es que ese monstruo les hubiera pedido a aquellos anormales que lo amenazaran para mantenerse ocioso durante todo el verano, para evitar los quehaceres que le correspondían.

Desde ese momento Vernon Drusley, como ave de rapiña, espero el momento en que su sobrino regresara, tendría con él una pequeña charla a su llegada por omitirle tan importante noticia. Casi toda la tarde estuvo asomado por la ventana, esperando su regreso; cuando lo vio caminar a su dirección casi soltó un grito de alegría, como si fuera un niño esperando por alguna sorpresa desconocida. Corriendo ávidamente al frente de la puerta para esperar que fuera abierta y dar entrada a su sobrino. Harry Potter entró a la casa topándose, literalmente, con su tío, el cual mantenía una expresión rapaz en su rostro. Harry lo vio de forma aprehensiva, preguntándose él porque de la situación tan extraña.

Muchacho, me parece que se te olvido decirnos algo - fue el saludo de Vernon Drusley.

No recuerdo que se me haya olvidado decirles algo

¿Estas seguro? A mi me parece que omitiste algunas noticias a tu regreso

Definitivamente, Harry estaba ahora más desconcertado, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando su tío? Si odiaba todo lo que se refería a él o a su mundo

No se de que me estas hablando, dudo mucho que te quisieras enterar de lo que pasa en mi mundo, así que nad...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry Potter cayó con fuerza sobre el piso, con un dolor afilado en su cara por el golpe recibido. Vernon Drusley había perdido su frescura de la tarde, para estar con la cara roja de ira.

¡ No dijiste que ese PROFUGO de tu padrino estaba muerto !

Harry se enfureció, con algo de trabajo se puso de pie y respondió.

¿Desde cuándo te ha importado el bienestar de mi padrino, o el mío? Dudo mucho que estés afligido por su muerte, no tengo ninguna obligación de decirte lo que haya ocur...

Otro golpe conecto con el rostro de Harry tumbándolo de nuevo al piso.

Tu les dijiste a esos anormales que me amenazaran, a mi y a mi familia, como ya está muerto ese delincuente, necesitabas que alguien se asegurará que pudieras holgazanear durante todo el verano. Tus días de ocio se terminaron, desde este momento volverás a trabajar en esta casa para ganarte lo que damos. Y sí alguno de esos anormales se aparece en mi casa por tu causa, desearas haber muerto aquel día junto con tus padres.

Pero Harry no se iba a dejar amedrentar por aquellas palabras, había pasado por demasiados peligros como para realmente temerle a su tío, así que con una furia irracional que emanó de su corazón se abalanzó sobre su aquel hombre que más bien lo doblaba en peso y tamaño, trato de golpearlo en cualquier lado, no le importaba, si no podía usar magia durante el por lo menos trataría de hacerle daño de otra manera. Harry no estaba herido por los golpes, a final de cuentas su tío siempre lo había maltratado, pero su rabia se encendió al escuchar la forma en que hablaba de sus padres y de Sirius, eso sí, que no lo toleraría.

Desgraciadamente para Harry, su estatura y complexión no eran las más adecuadas para enfrentar a alguien con las proporciones de su descomunal tío, y pronto eso se convirtió en desventaja.

Vernon fue sorprendido por el arranque de su sobrino, recibió un par de golpes que en realidad le provocaron dolor, pero pronto supero su sorpresa y pudo controlar la situación. Tomó a Harry por uno de sus brazos torciéndolo por su espalda, evitando así otro golpe que habría sido más doloroso que los anteriores, después de eso, todo fue confuso para Harry, al siguiente segundo se encontraba recibiendo varios puños en su rostro y estomago.

Pronto Harry estaba en el suelo tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones, momento que aprovecho su tío para seguir golpeándolo. Era la primera vez que Vernon Drusley sacaba toda su frustración por estar alojando a la fuerza al hijo de la hermana de su esposa, tanto se había contenido a través de los años, que el chico a sus pies tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. Harry quedo sumamente lastimado.

Hoy no tendrás cena, así que será mejor que te des prisa a limpiar toda tu asquerosa sangre, no quiero que el piso de Petunia quede manchado por tu culpa, cuando termines te vas directo a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver más de lo necesario. Agradece que no te mando de regreso a la alacena, Petunia ya le ha dado un uso más útil.

Con un último puntapié Vernon dejó a su sobrino malherido sollozando de dolor, con una cara de gran satisfacción, como si en realidad no hubiera golpeado a un chico de casi 16 años y más bien hubiera ganado un carro del año.

Esa noche, Harry apenas si tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta su habitación, su rostro estaba hinchado y sangrante por los golpes recibidos, su abdomen dolía terriblemente por los puntapiés de su tío, aunque se encontraba maravillado porque parecía que ninguna de sus costillas estaba rota, aunque sus lentes, desafortunadamente no corrieron con mejor suerte. Tendría que buscar su vieja cinta para pegarlos nuevamente.

Lenta y lastimosamente pudo alcanzar su cama, donde se derrumbo y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, de impotencia, humillación, ira y sobre todo dolor por la perdida de su padrino. Ciertamente podría escribir una carta a alguno de sus amigos y dar aviso de lo sucedido, seguramente más de uno llegaría hasta ahí dispuesto a darle una lección a su tío, pero había algo que lo detenía, algo que no le permitía hacerlo. Culpa. El sentimiento de culpa, de que por su causa Sirius había muerto. Eso le hizo pensar que la situación por la que pasaba la tenía más que merecida, esa sería su penitencia por haberse dejado manipular por Voldemort para ir a la Sección de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia. Después de todo Sirius había ido a su rescate y había muerto por su culpa.

Si, merecía lo que le estaba pasando, eso y más.

Esa noche fue la más difícil para Harry desde su llegada a Privet Drive en aquel verano, porque esa noche comenzaba el castigo de su propio crimen, su imprudencia. Nadie que se hubiera asomado aquella noche a la casa podría haberse imaginado que el chico más famoso del mundo mágico, aquel que todos creían que lo tenía todo, realmente no tenía nada, no había nada más que culpa y dolor.

* FIN DE FLASH BACK *

Así que ahí estaba, ganándose la poca comida que sus tíos le daban desyerbando el jardín en el día más caluroso registrado en Inglaterra, en la calle más muggle y deprovista de magia de todo el país, Privet Drive.

Después de todo su situación no era, pensaba para sí. Sus tíos lo dejaban solo, únicamente le hablaban para ordenarle sus deberes, y después de aquella noche su tío sólo lo había golpeado un par de veces más, aunque ninguna de ellas había superado a la primera. De hecho, ya casi se encontraba recuperado de todas sus lesiones.

Ese día sus tíos habían salido y Dudley estaba con sus amigos, así que Harry se encontraba disfrutando de una rara apacibilidad mientras realizaba su tarea, el sol era abrasador y quemaba su piel, pero solo le faltaba una pequeña parte del jardín que afortunadamente estaba sombreada por un gran árbol, así que eso podría aliviar un poco el calor. Pronto terminaría e iría al interior de la casa a refugiarse del sol y tal vez tomar una ducha para refrescarse un poco.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

Vaya, vaya, quien se hubiera imaginado que el Chico Maravilla trabaja en el verano como un elfo de doméstico.

Harry se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la persona que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en Privet Drive.

**__**

Draco Malfoy

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hey!!!! Que tal, pues bien es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, he escrito antes otras cosas, aunque no publicadas aquí en FF, afortunadamente mis otros trabajos han tenido aceptación y espero que este también tenga éxito. Espero sus comentarios y ojala lo disfruten.

Proximo capitulo titulado, **"La Decisión de Draco"**

Saludos a todos:

Chibi-Chibi


	2. LA DECISIÓN DE DRACO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mio propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO II

LA DECISIÓN DE DRACO

Draco Malfoy. Ultimo descendiente de unas de las más antiguas y prestigiadas familias de magos puros en toda Europa, tenía todo lo que podría desear. Dinero de sobre, un castillo hermoso, varias residencias en el viejo continente, bastas tierras, prestigio y poder; todo lo que cualquier mago con ambición podría desear. Pero Draco acababa de adquirir algo que nunca antes se había dado cuenta que le hacía falta.

LIBERTAD.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba preso en Azkaban, esperando ser procesado para recibir su sentencia por sus actividades como Mortifago, todo esto por cortesía de Harry Potter, el chico dorado de Howarts.

Irónicamente, Draco le debía a Harry lo más preciado que ahora tenía. Irónico, porque desde el primer momento que esos chicos se encontraron, se odiaron con tal pasión, que cualquier otra rivalidad entre magos parecía un juego de niños. Claro esta, a excepción de la rivalidad Voldemort - Potter. Aunque era de esperarse que al principio Draco se encontrara furioso con Potter por haber mandado a su padre a la prisión de los magos, pero eso fue antes de respirar la vida sin tener los ojos de su padre sobre de él. Además tenía la seguridad de que su padre escaparía inmediatamente de Azkaban ahora que lo dementores no vigilaban la prisión, nunca creyó en realidad que los aurores fueran lo suficientemente capaces de resguardar una prisión con tantos mortifafos encerrados. Pero de nuevo se había equivocado, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se inició su verano y su padre aún no daba señales de poder escapar de ahí y ahora que Draco había considerado mejor las cosas prefería que permaneciera donde estaba.

Así que en ese caluroso día de verano, Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en la dirección que tomaría su vida de ahora en adelante, siempre había apoyado las ideas del Señor Oscuro, pero por causa de su padre, en realidad Draco nunca tuvo opción para pensar en hacer algo más que volverse un mortifago, viviendo con Lucius Malfoy cualquier otra posibilidad no era permitida ni siquiera pensarse, su padre ya había trazado su camino desde el día en que nació y Draco sólo fue informado sobre su porvenir cuando tuvo edad suficiente como para entenderlo. Los ideales del Señor Oscuro no eran sus propias convicciones, por supuesto que detestaba a los muggles, después de todo, sino fuera por su poco entendimiento y aceptación de la magia, los magos no tendrían necesidad de esconderse del mundo. Aunque también le gustaban algunas de sus invenciones; como el cine por ejemplo y su habilidad por arreglárselas con casi todo sin utilizar la magia, pero por sobre todas las cosas, Draco amaba su sentido de la moda. Definitivamente la ropa muggle era mucho más cómoda que las túnicas de magos.

Así que Draco Malfoy detestaba a los muggles, pero no lo suficiente como para convertirse en un asesino en masa para eliminar la especie, llegando a esa conclusión fue mucho más fácil para el decidir que no se convertiría en un Mortifago, no sería un seguidor del Lord Oscuro. El seguía siendo ambicioso, sí, pero había otros caminos para conseguir poder mucho más seguros y menos humillantes, después de todo mezclarse con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no le había traído nada bueno a su padre. Ni todo su dinero, renombre y conexiones fueron suficientes para librarlo de Azkaban una vez que se le comprobó su participación con el lado oscuro.

Además él no se rebajaría a servirle a un viejo loco, con una mente torcida y enferma que soñaba con conquistar el mundo; que además si no lo había conseguido cuando era más poderoso y temido, dudaba que esta segunda vez lo pudiera hacer, definitivamente Draco no tomaría el lado perdedor; y encima de todo lo anterior el viejo era un media sangre, todos sus seguidores debían estar locos como para confiar en alguien así. Debía tomar un decisión y solo había tres opciones; la primera, volverse un mortifago, cuestión que ya estaba descartada; en segundo lugar, estaba la posibilidad de no tomar ningún partido en la próxima guerra, después de todo siempre podría mudarse a alguna de sus múltiples residencias en Europa en lo que se resolvía el conflicto, ciertamente también fuera de Inglaterra había mortifafos, pero estos eran en menor número y menos sanguinarios a medida que la distancia a Londres se acrecentaba. Y por ultima opción, era luchar del lado de la luz, volverse un activista en contra del Señor Tenebroso, aunque eso también tenía sus desventajas, como pelear junto a esos media sangre, o los nacidos de muggles, además de aguantar a ese otro viejo loco de Dumbledore y lo peor, junto chico dorado de Gryffindor, el héroe del mundo mágico, San Potter.

Todas las opciones apestaban, lo más fácil sería tomar la segunda, pero detestaba la idea de dejar el Feudo Malfoy, además Inglaterra era su hogar sin importar lo que el Lord hiciera, y sus otras residencias no eran tan cómodas como esa, toda su vida se encontraba ahí y no en el resto de Europa, donde después de una corta temporada siempre terminaba aburriéndose mortalmente.

Todo esto era culpa de Potter, el bendito Potter que siempre le venía arruinar la vida, sino fuera por él, en estos momentos no tendría que estar preocupándose por su futuro. Maldición es mentira, no es culpa de Potter, volvió a pensar, era culpa de su padre. El nombre Malfoy se encontraba en boca de todo el mundo mágico, siglos de prestigio y poder se encontraban derruidos por la estupidez de Lucius al mezclarse con los magos equivocados. Así que era tarea de Draco volver a levantar el nombre de familia, tendría que recuperar el respeto perdido con mucho esfuerzo.

La mayor parte del día paseo en su cuarto ponderando todas su opciones, sus pros y sus contras, tenía que tomar una decisión ya, no podía dejar pasar un día más, de su opción dependía el futuro y el legado a su larga línea familiar. Según sus acciones sería recordado como el salvador o el verdugo de los Malfoy. Ya casi anochecía y Draco seguía con sus cavilaciones, cuando fue interrumpido por un grito autoritario que provenía del vestíbulo del castillo.

¡Draco! ¡Narcissa!

Draco se heló al momento, era la voz de Lucius, de su padre ¿qué hacía ahí? Se suponía que estaba en Azkaban, custodiado por los aurores, el ya había desechado la idea de que su padre pudiera escapar de prisión, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera escapado?

Después de algunos minutos sin creer que su padre estuviera en la mansión, la puerta de su habitación estalló abierta dando paso a un hombre alto, algo sucio y desaliñado, con el cabello platinado desarreglado y con la expresión algo descompuesta, aunque de alguna manera a pesar de su aspecto mantenía su actitud y movimiento arrogantes. De alguna forma Lucius Malfoy había escapado de prisión y estaba de vuelta, robándole a Draco la libertad que por tan poco tiempo había disfrutado, y de pronto lo odio por eso, lo odio porque otra vez se vería sometido a los deseos, decisiones y voluntad de su padre.

Lucius caminó hacía su hijo extendiéndole la mano en saludo, la cual Draco acepto con renuencia y resentimiento.

Draco, prepara tu equipaje, toma todo lo que puedas llevar, nos vamos de aquí a algún lugar seguro, tu madre ya esta empacando. No podemos perder mucho tiempo los aurores pronto estarán aquí para tratar de recapturarme.

Draco sólo asintió y se dirigió a su armario para preparar las cosas, mientras Lucius dejaba su habitación. Tomando su baúl comenzó a guardar ropa y algunas otras cosas, era muy poco lo que podría llevar considerando el volumen de sus pertenencias y la situación de carrera que estarían afrontando, después de todo si iban a huir, lo mejor era hacerlo con los menos estorbos posibles, tal vez su escoba, un par de túnicas, una capa y alguna otra cosa que pudiera serle útil.

Se encontraba haciendo esto cuando el pensamiento lo volvió asaltar y entonces lo decidió, él no huiría con su padre, después de todo el no era el criminal y tampoco el prófugo de la justicia, y lo más probable es que la definición de su padre de un lugar seguro, fuera algún sitio junto al Lord Oscuro. Y Draco ya lo había decidido con anterioridad, él no sería un Mortifago.

Así que con su habitual tranquilidad y compostura acostumbradas dejó de hacer el equipaje y se dispuso a esperar el regreso de su padre para comunicarle su decisión. No paso mucho tiempo para que Lucius en compañía de Narcissa apareciera de nuevo en su habitación.

Vayámonos Draco, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Draco le dio una mirada insolente y desafiante antes de hablar, para enfatizar sus próximas palabras.

No iré contigo padre.

La mirada de Lucius se cubrió con furia e incredulidad, mientras Narcissa palideció del susto.

¿Qué dices muchacho insolente?

Draco, hijo, debes obedecer a tu padre, no es el momento para rebeldías juveniles.

A cada palabra de sus padres la entereza de Draco se fortalecía.

Madre, de ninguna manera estoy en una rebeldía juvenil, como convenientemente lo acabas de llamar, he tomado la decisión de no ir, después de todo yo no soy ningún delincuente como para huir de esta manera, así que me niego a esconderme como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Lucius ya se había adelantado acercándose peligrosamente a Draco, hirviendo con las declaraciones de su heredero, por muy hijo que Draco fuera, no le permitiría hablarle de esa manera.

No permitiré que me hables así - acto seguido Lucius soltó un golpe hacía el rostro de Draco haciéndolo tambalear, pero no lo suficiente como para tirarlo.

Draco, recapacita, toma tus coas y salgamos de aquí, tu padre esta en peligro y no e momento para discutir así - lloró Narcissa en una suplica por escapar de la inminente presencia de los aurores en el feudo.

¡Estupido muchacho malagradecido! Te he dado todo lo que puedes desear, como para que ahora me salgas con estas tonterías, debí suponer que algún día me pondrías en vergüenza.

No me has dado que por derecho o por nombre no me pertenezca ya, y al contrario de ti, yo no he deshonrado el nombre de la familia, sólo eres un títere de ese loco.

¿Cómo te atreves? - Lucius estaba furioso, y con otro golpe hacía su hijo esta vez si lo derrumbo - Eres una basura sin mi, no serías nada sin la educación que te he dado - Lucius comenzó a patear a Draco quien yacía en el suelo de su habitación aturdido por la fuerza del golpe anterior que lo había derrumbado, de tal forma que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse ante las arremetidas de su padre.

Lucius ¡detente! Es tu hijo - grito Narcissa.

¡Ya no más! Desde ahora yo no tengo hijo, después de todo puedo tener otro heredero, y continuo golpeando al muchacho en el suelo, tal parecía que quería desquitar con Draco toda su ira y frustración por los días gastados en Azkaban.

Desearas no haber nacido, después de que recibas tu castigo me suplicaras perdón y una muerte rápida, ¡Maldito Bastardo! El Señor estará complacido con torturarte, el no tendrá tanta misericordia como yo, te har...

Un ruido en el piso inferior hizo detener a Lucius, los aurores habían llegado y el había perdido tiempo precioso en castigar a este muchacho insolente. 

Regresaré por ti y cuando lo haga no habrá nada ni nadie que te pueda salvar, disfruta el tiempo que te queda.

Dando un ultimo golpe se fue junto a una Narcissa en shock de la cual tomó la mano y juntos desaparecieron, dejando al que una vez llamara su hijo, golpeado y sangrante, casi inconsciente.

Minutos después varios aurores llegaron hasta le cuarto de Draco encontrándolo malherido, fue entonces que tomo su decisión, ahora sabía que hacer.

****

**********************

Después de un par de días en San Mungo y el interrogatorio de los aurores, incluyendo la injerencia voluntaria del Veritaserum, Draco se encontraba en el jardín trasero del N° 4 de Privet Drive, en el día más caluroso del año, observando al muchacho que vivió realizando tareas dignas de un elfo doméstico.

Si cualquiera le hubiera dicho que Harry Potter era tratado como un sirviente en su casa se habría echado a reír pensando que se trataba de una buena broma, pero viéndolo con sus propios ojos, no podrías más que pensar que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, bastaba ponerse de ejemplo el mismo para saber que tan cierto el adagio era verdad.

Con su decisión tomada las cosas fueron más fáciles, al escuchar la declaración de Draco bajo el Veritaserum, legalmente toda la fortuna y posesiones Malfoy pasaron por derecho a sus manos.

Snape y Dumbledore vinieron de inmediato a verlo, grande fue la sorpresa de Draco al enterarse que su maestro de pociones era un espía para la luz. Ambos profesores le brindaron algunas opciones para su protección después de que saliera del hospital las cuales educadamente rechazo. Ya que ahora que había tomado mando de su vida no iba a permitir que nadie, aunque fueran magos poderosos como Dumbledore o Snape le dijeran que hacer.

Así que en su tiempo en el hospital, lo gasto en trazar un plan, ahora que también corría peligro de que cualquier mortifago tuviera la orden de matarlo, teniendo su plan hecho, pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, el cual amablemente ayudo a hacer algunos pequeños ajustes para obtener su aprobación a realizarlo. Y así de acuerdo a su plan, ahí estaba él en un intento de comenzar a hacer algunas reparaciones, en casa de muggles, en un barrio de muggles, totalmente carente de magia salvo por los pupilos de alrededor.

Todo sea por la causa - pensó para sí mismo.

Observando a Harry realizar su tarea, pensó en como hacer su acercamiento con el chico, pero como Draco es Malfoy y no podía cambiar todo lo malo de unos cuantos días a la fecha, pronto abrió la boca para hacer uno de sus característicos comentarios.

Vaya, vaya, quien se hubiera imaginado que el Chico Maravilla trabaja en el verano como un elfo doméstico.

Draco observó como Harry se tensó al escuchar su voz y se dio vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor. Draco caminó algunos pasos para quedar a uno sólo de un chico desconcertado por su presencia.

**__**

Estaba frente a frente con Harry Potter.

****

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ahora ya saben o más bien tienen una idea de porque Draco está ahí, sospechoso, hummm yo no diría eso, ¿una trampa? NO!!! Creo que Draco tiene un plan, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber que pretende estando en Privet Drive. 

Al principio había pensado en una línea de cómo llevar la historia, pero al escribir estos capítulos me han surgido varias ideas y creo que pueden dar excelentes resultados, de hecho ya estoy rearmando la historia.

**__**

Kathy, gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno como te digo una trampa es poco probable, tengo reservadas mejores sorpresas que esas, y si Harry se deja maltratar es porque la gran culpa que siente por la muerte de Sirius, cree que merece el castigo, pero ahora que esta Draco ahí, cualquier cosa puede pasar, ha y algo más Harry apenas va a cumplir 16, no 17, recuerda que acaba de salir de 5° año en Howarts.

**__**

Laia, ¿te parece sospechosa la presencia de Draco en casa de sus tíos? Espera el siguiente capítulo, ahí resolveras varias dudas.

**__**

Muchipo Whip, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste.

Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Chibi-Chibi


	3. BIENVENIDO A CASA

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mío propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO III

BIENVENIDO A CASA

Cara a cara, Potter y Malfoy, enemigos enfrentados. Cada uno con distintos pensamientos al estar así, frente al enemigo.

Harry se maldecía interiormente, porque al sentirse seguro dentro de la casa no llevaba su varita consigo, la cual se encontraba en su habitación debajo de la almohada. Estaba seguro que Malfoy venía a sacarlo de ahí para entregarlo a Voldemort, después de todo era el único de sus enemigos que no tenía la marca oscura y por lo tanto podría cruzar el umbral de casa de los Drusley, además también existía el hecho de que vendría a buscar venganza por su último enfrentamiento en el tren.

Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido sería subestimar la verdad, más bien estaba conmocionado. Potter su enemigo número 1 en todo el mundo, bueno ahora había que sumar a su padre, Voldemort y los Mortifagos en la cima de su lista, en fin volviendo a Potter su enemigo jurado tenía el rostro con algunos moretones y un ojo seminegro, signos inequívocos de que había estado peleando con alguien no hace muchos días. Ese mismo sería su reflejo a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos por su padre de no haber sido por su estancia de dos días en el San Mungo, ¿pero que rayos le había sucedido a Potter para terminar así? Las cosas serían más fáciles si el viejo tonto de Dumbledore hubiera contestado a sus preguntas, pero siempre evadía responder con eso de "será mejor que todo lo que quieras saber se lo preguntes directamente a él". ¿Qué se creía ese anciano

"Claro, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y en una tarde lluviosa sentados en la sala tomando té con una plática casual de cómo derrotar al Señor Oscuro y sus Mortifagos, pudiera preguntarle porque esta todo golpeado" se dijo a sí mismo.

Tal vez después de todo no había sido una buena idea llegar ahí, adivinaba por la expresión de Potter lo que estaba pensando, el chico era como un libro abierto, aunque con el tiempo ya no era tan fácil leerlo, seguramente a consecuencia de todas sus experiencias pasadas, pero conocía a Potter hacía varios años, así que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Potter" escupió Malfoy

" Malfoy" contesto de igual forma Harry.

Un juego de fijas miradas, examinándose, estudiándose mutuamente en donde ninguno de los dos cedía ni daba tregua al adversario. Harry había decidido que aún sin su varita daría pelea hasta morir, después de todo no pensaba hacerle fáciles las cosas a Malfoy.

"Malfoy, he de decir que estoy bastante impresionado en el momento, jamás creí verte por aquí, en un barrio muggle, supongo que estas lleno de sorpresas, pero como verás no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo, así que ¿a que has venido?, dilo y después puedes largarte"

"Hummm Potter, que modales, tal parece que estos muggles son unos bárbaros, no tienes ningún sentido de la cortesía" con su usual tono irónico respondió Malfoy.

"¿Y desde cuándo tengo que ser cortés contigo? Que yo recuerde tu nunca lo has sigo conmigo y mis amigos. Mas bien diría, que nunca te he visto ser cortés con cualquiera, así que dudo mucho que tu dinero te haya dejado mejores modales que los míos" regreso Harry, no se dejaría intimidar por ese arrogante.

"Mi cortesía esta reservada sólo a aquellas que la merecen, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y se supone que los anfitriones deben ser amables con sus invitados"

"¿Invitado? ¿Y a ti quién te invito a venir aquí? Dudo mucho que seas amigo de mi primo, aunque eres del mismo tipo, pero espera... que yo recuerde tu no tienes amigos, sólo sirvientes"

Draco tuvo que morderse el labio para no estropearlo con alguna frase peor de las que ya había dicho, la conversación no iba nada bien, y el humor de Harry no ayudaba, además había tocado un punto sensible para él, ya que el ultimo comentario era totalmente cierto y no era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar, así que suprimiendo sus impulsos decidió hacer caso omiso de lo ultimo y contestar con frescura.

"Bien sabes que no me socio con muggles Potter, pero por algunos días haré una excepción y me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía, y tal cuando termines con el jardín quieras pasarte con mis botas, les hace falta una buena lustrada"

"Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy, ahora dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a permitir que te quedes aquí?"

"¿Y que te hace pensar a ti que no?" Respondió Malfoy con otra pregunta, lo cual ya estaba comenzando a irritar a Harry.

"Se me ocurren cientos de razones para no hacerlo, y creo que no necesito decírtelas, las conoces de sobra"

"Vamos Potter, sé que no puedes resistir el impulso de héroe que traes por dentro, detestas no ayudar a quien lo necesite, tu conciencia no te lo permite"

"Pues contigo puedo hacer una excepción, estoy seguro que no tendría remordimientos por ello"

"Tu sabes mejor que nadie que tu conciencia no te dejaría tranquilo si algo llegará a pasarme"

"¿Estas bromeando cierto?, desde el día en que te conocí no he deseado otra cosa más que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra, la vida sería más bella sin ti.

Ahora, ese fue otro golpe para el ego de Malfoy, ¿tanto lo detestaba el chico que vivió? No podía culparlo del todo, desde su rechazo en el tren se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, pero no creyó que Potter pudiera llegarle a odiar con tanta pasión, digamos que no iba con la imagen que el mismo se había formado del chico dorado de Howarts. Mordiéndose nuevamente la lengua para no dar una respuesta que empeorara las cosas contesto:

"No te han dicho que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas, a veces los deseos se te pueden cumplir"

Harry simplemente sonrío con desprecio hacía su interlocutor, podría decir que era su primera conversación **_civilizada_** con el rubio, pero todo era demasiado extraño y aún no lograba mucha información, sólo la suposición de que si Malfoy era realmente serio, el chico quería quedarse en una casa de muggles entre todos los rincones de la tierra, y además con Harry Potter como compañía, así que opto por algo más directo.

"Suponiendo Malfoy, que lo que dices es verdad, ¿por qué debería dejarte quedar aquí?"

"Suponiendo Potter, que en tu cabeza dura logres entender lo que te estoy diciendo, sería mucho mejor quedarme aquí, que estar huyendo durante todas las vacaciones, dudo mucho que te siente muy bien si llegas a ver en primera plana la noticia de mi muerte"

"Vaya, eso ultimo que acabas de decir es sumamente tentador, no debiste decírmelo, ahora será más complicado que realmente consideré tu permanencia aquí, y además ¿no habías dicho que sería sólo por algunos días?"

La conversación iba peor de lo que esperaba, Malfoy necesitaba la aceptación de Potter, de lo contrario tendría que regresar con Dumbledore y aceptar el plan que este tenía, el cual no era otra cosa más que aceptar quedarse bajo el cuidado y protección de los Weasley y eso era definitivamente inaceptable para él. A Potter por lo menos le tenía algo de respeto, pero los Weasley no era ni siquiera una opción.

Los Malfoy siempre tenían lo mejor, las mejores residencias, la mejor ropa, el mejor transporte, el máximo poder, los mejores aliados y también los mejores enemigos. Por esa razón lo mejor era quedarse con Potter, conocía de sobra que era un excelente mago, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, y Draco necesitaba aprender del mejor para defenderse si es que quería sobrevivir ahora que era estaba seguro que las huestes de Voldemort también lo perseguían.

"Ya que deseas saberlo tanto, te lo diré" Definitivamente venir aquí fue una pésima idea, Draco comenzaba a exasperarse.

"Muero de ansias Malfoy, quisiera saber porque vienes a pedirme ayuda, cuando tu papi, el todopoderoso puede resolverlo todo... ¡oh! Lo olvidaba, esta en Azkaban y desde ahí no puede resolver nada" el tono que Harry empleaba parecía estar cargado de todo el resentimiento acumulado contra Malfoy desde el día en que lo conoció. "¿Y ahora hacía quién vas a correr cada vez que se te rompa una uña Malfoy? ¿Será Snape acaso?, ó mejor aún... a Voldemort, tu Amo.

Durante todo el discurso de Harry, Draco se armó de todo su autodominio para no saltarle encima a golpes al Gryffindor que tenía enfrente, pero las tres últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta lentitud, malicia, odio y burla, que terminaron por romper la frágil determinación de Draco de no provocar a Potter.

Draco Malfoy soltó un golpe que conecto con el ojo ya ennegrecido de Harry. Potter reaccionó inmediatamente dándole un golpe en el abdomen que casi dejó sin aire a Malfoy, pero tan grande era su furia que olvidándose de su dolor se abalanzó contra Harry, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, cada uno tratando de asestar su mejor golpe, pasaron cerca de 15 minutos en los cuales sólo se podía ver a los chicos enredados, tratando de golpearse uno al otro, alguna queja de dolor de vez en cuando y las extremidades de ambos enredándose entre si tratando de someter al contrario. Toda clase de insultos estuvo presente a lo largo de su lucha, cualquiera que los viera no podría decir quien llevaba las de ganar, ya que ambos parecían determinados a no dejarse vencer.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que sorprendentemente Harry quedó encima de Draco, montado sobre su estomago y con las rodillas presionando fuertemente sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, mientras que con una de sus manos tenía firmemente agarrado el cuello de Draco, con una presión que de seguro dejaría marcas. Los ojos verdes refulgían con enojo. Malfoy se retorcía bajo de él; pero era inútil ninguno de sus movimientos le ayudaban a de salir de su opresión.

"'¿Me crees estúpido?" Draco trato de resoplar ante esta pregunta, pero la presión en su cuello no se lo permitió, "ya me canse de tu juego, yo mismo te voy a decir a que has venido. Eres el único de mis enemigos que puede cruzar el umbral de esta casa por no tener aún la marca oscura en tu brazo, pero no te detiene como para no cumplir con las ordenes tu Amo. Pero como verás no te será tan fácil, primero uno de los dos se muere antes de que logres llevarme ante tu Señor"

A Malfoy ya le estaba costando respirar, a medida que Harry hablaba la presión en su cuello aumentaba, jamás imagino que en una lucha física contra Potter pudiera perder así, después de todo el era más alto y más fuerte, o por lo menos el lo creía así, y ciertamente nunca había necesitado medir fuerzas, ya que para eso tenía a Crable y Goyle, ellos se encargaban del trabajo sucio, no él. Aunque ahora recordaba que alguien le había dicho que cuando uno lucha por su supervivencia se puede sacar fuerzas de donde sea para no perder la vida. En ese momento Harry pareció darse cuenta de que no lo dejaba respirar ya que aflojó levemente su agarre, lo suficiente como para que Malfoy pudiera tomar el aire necesario para no asfixiarse.

Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Harry reflejaba pura determinación de vencer a su enemigo, jamás lo había visto así, ciertamente lo había provocado en muchas ocasiones, y cada vez sus ojos emitían un destello de desprecio que era exclusivo para Malfoy, pero el día de hoy, en ese momento, ese destello había incrementado considerablemente y Malfoy no pudo más que sentirse intimidado, aunque no le demostraría esa debilidad a su adversario. Aunque también eso le hizo recordar que por eso había escogido ese lugar de entre todo el planeta para refugiarse, por la persona que en ese momento lo tenía sometido.

Sólo unos instantes fueron suficientes para que Malfoy normalizara su situación y para que el mismo ambiente entre ellos se tranquilizara ligeramente, sólo un poco.

"No me conoces Potter, no asumas cosas de mí sólo porque crees conocerme" Draco rompió el silencio, aunque con algo de dificultad para hablar.

"Sé la clase de rata que eres Malfoy, conozco a tu padre, yo mismo lo encerré en Azkaban", y como queriendo aclarar un punto, presionó con más fuerte el cuello de Draco, aunque sólo fue por un instante, lo suficiente para sacar una queja de dolor.

"Pues deberías informarte mejor, porque ya escapo" con la respiración entrecortada pudo contestar.

Esa era información nueva para Harry, últimamente con todos su quehaceres no había tenido tiempo de siquiera hojear el Profeta, así que estaba totalmente desinformado de los eventos recientes en el mundo mágico, en su rostro debió reflejar la sorpresa, porque Malfoy prosiguió.

"Se fugo hace tres días de Azkaban, una cuadrilla de aurores lo persiguió hasta el Feudo Malfoy, pero de ahí logró huir hacía algún sitio desconocido, desde entonces no han tenido rastro de él"

"¿Y por qué no estas tu con él?"

"Porque yo no quiero servir a ningún demente, por eso estoy aquí"

¿Malfoy le estaba diciendo que no aceptaría la marca oscura, que no serviría a Voldemort? ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!

"¡MIENTES! Si no fue Voldemort entonces fue tu padre quien te envió aquí" Y sin darse cuenta volvió a presionar fuertemente el cuello del Slytherin bajo de él cortándole la respiración. Con gran trabajo y con el poco aire que le quedaba Malfoy logró responder.

"¡Suéltame IMBECIL!, no miento, después de ti, ahora soy el segundo más buscado por Vold... el innombrable y sus aliados, incluyendo a mi padre, me he rehusado a recibir la marca oscura, no soy, ni seré un mortifago" Harry volvió aflojar su agarre del cuello de Malfoy.

"No te creo, tu padre es el segundo de Voldemort, ¿por qué harías algo así?"

"Ya te lo dije, no voy a servirle a ningún demente, además de que no soy un asesino"

"¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué viniste aquí, acaso tus amigos no te podían dar asilo?"

"Estas loco, sus padres son Mortifagos, sería entregarme voluntariamente hacía mi condena"

"Ese es un buen punto, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta"

"Porque es el mejor sitio para esconderme, Draco Malfoy, enemigo jurado de Harry Potter, jamás se esperaría que estuviera aquí, sólo Dumbledore y Snape conocen mi paradero"

Esto último si fue una sorpresa, si Dumbledore había dejado que Malfoy fuera allí, entonces quería decir que el rubio en realidad estaba en graves problemas. Aunque tendría que contactarlo de alguna forma para verificar la verdad. No podría escribirle porque la carta podría ser interceptada, pero ya pensaría en algo para hablar con él. A pesar de la confesión aún no confiaba en Malfoy y dudaba que algún día llegará a hacerlo. A pesar de los problemas que tuvo con Dumbledore en el transcurso del año, y de lo enfadado que se encontraba, aún no le perdía la fe, después de todo habían pasado casi 15 años de ese día fatal en que fallecieron sus padres y él seguía vivo. Harry seguía respetando al viejo mago, a él y a su juicio, así que no podría hacer otra cosa más, que alojar al Slytherin aún con todas su dudas y contra su voluntad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio.

"Quítateme de encima Potter, estoy bastante incomodo en esta posición, puedes escribirle a Dumbledore si sigues sin creerme para verificar lo que te estoy diciendo"

Con una ultima mirada cargada con un brillo de toda su desconfianza, Harry soltó el agarre del rubio y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a su rival para ayudarlo a levantar.

"Lo haré Malfoy, ten por seguro que lo haré, pero será después de resolver el problema de cómo esconderte de mis tíos durante tu estadía en la casa"

Malfoy estaba frotándose el cuello, el cual ya tenía la impresión roja de donde la mano de Harry lo había estado presionando, de seguro la marca no se le quitaría en horas, esto le arruinaba el aspecto.

"¿Qué? Te avergüenzas tanto de mi que no piensas presentarme a la familia Potter"

"Dudo que desees conocerlos y de cualquier forma si te descubren, ni tu ni yo tendremos un lugar seguro para vivir en los más de dos meses que tenemos antes de regresar a clases" Asevero Harry con algo de amargura.

"No me puedes ocultar en una casa tan pequeña" Draco dijo esto observando la casa con desprecio.

"Escucha bien, no confió en ti, y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga, pero si quieres quedarte aquí, sólo Dios sabe porque cuando yo preferiría salir, tendrás que seguir las reglas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Tengo opción?" Dijo Draco rodando sus ojos.

"Si, te puedes ir"

"Este verano será una pesadilla" Hablo medio resignado Malfoy

"Ni que lo digas Malfoy, cualquier parte cerca de ti es el infierno" respondió Harry. Tal parecía que ese par no podría estar sin discutir, ese verano sería sumamente difícil.

"Estar contigo Potter no es precisamente el paraíso"

"Cierto, pero si lo que dices es verdad, por lo menos te mantendrás vivo, hay que darnos prisa, ¿dónde están tus cosas? Hay que meterlas en mi habitación antes de que los Drusley regresen"

"Ese es un punto a tu favor, están en la entrada, no pensarás que iba a cargarlas hasta aquí, ese no es un trabajo para mi fina persona"

Mientras seguían discutiendo se encaminaron hacía donde pudieran estar las cosas de Malfoy

"Eres un snob Malfoy"

"Por supuesto que lo soy, ahora dime, ¿por qué rayos debo estar oculto de tu familia?"

"Por la simple y sencilla razón de que mis tíos y primo odian tanto a los magos, así como Voldemort odia a los muggles. Así que si no deseas sumar nuevos problemas a tu larga lista será mejor que te asegures que no te vean. Y agreguemos, que ellos me aprecian a mí, tanto como tu lo haces"

"Vaya Potter siempre pensé que tenías carisma y ángel para ganarte a las personas de tu alrededor, lo que me dices sólo confirma mis sospechas. Eres un personaje arrollador" Draco inyectó esto con su mejor tono sarcástico.

"Púdrete Malfoy"

"Muérete Potter"

"No antes que tu Slytherin"

"Eso quisieras Gryffindor"

"Bienvenido a casa Malfoy"

"¡Esto es una choza!"

Y así entre insultos y sarcasmos ambos chicos cargando el equipaje del rubio entraron a la casa N° 4 de Privet Drive, en el día más caluroso de todo el verano registrado en la historia de toda Inglaterra.

Apenas comenzaba el verano y su Draco y Harry habían pensado antes que iban a ser malo, con estos últimos giros del destino sabían que sus sospechas no sólo estaban confirmadas, sino incrementadas, después de la última tormenta todo se veía mucho peor.

****

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Vaya, que capítulo, he de decir que me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, creo que salió bastante bien, ¿ustedes que opinan? Trate de mantener la personalidad de Draco y la de Harry, aunque hay que admitir que en el quinto libro Harry se vuelve más explosivo en su carácter y porque no decirlo hasta un poco más violento, es por eso que así represente sus reacciones en este capítulo, además de que Harry en este momento trae muchas cosas enterradas en su interior, y de algún modo Draco llegó y fue como una válvula de escape a tanto que hay en su interior.

No sé si el fin de semana pueda subir otro capítulo, de cualquier forma, en la semana que viene esperen una nueva actualización.

**__**

Kathy, gracias por tu sugerencia, ya corregí eso de los rewies, y bueno ahora que esta Draco en Privet Drive, habrá que esperar para saber como se desarrollan las cosas, para el siguiente capítulo planeo algunas escenas muy fuertes, algo más violentas que las que ya he presentado y Draco, bueno veremos como reacciona ante tales situaciones.

**__**

Laia y Mitchy, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

**__**

Arisa, me alegro que la historia te guste, y bueno no creo tardarme tanto en actualizar, de hecho esta historia la comencé a escribir el domingo y hasta el momento ya llevo 3 capítulos, tal vez baje un poco el ritmo, y actualice una vez por semana, pero no tanto como tres meses.

**__**

Arel M, gracias por tus comentarios, y tienes toda la razón con la advertencia de los spoilers, de hecho desde que leí tu mensaje inmediatamente hice los cambios. Y bueno lo de la estancia de Draco con los Drusley es temporal, posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo sabrás el porque, así que no te preocupes mucho por Draco, sabrá superarlo.

**__**

Murtilla, por el momento no había pensado en convertir a Draco en un Auror, no me había pasado eso por la cabeza, pero en un futuro podría ser una línea viable. Y bueno, ya viste como se comenzaron a llevar este par en este capítulo, en los siguientes posiblemente su relación mejore.

**__**

Paola, siento mucho decirte que es imposible que eso de un giro a D/Hr, de hecho la pareja no me gusta, pero ojalá sigas la historia y que al final quedes satisfecha con los resultados.

Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Chibi-Chibi


	4. APRENDIENDO HISTORIA

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mio propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO IV

APRENDIENDO HISTORIA

El primer día de estancia de Malfoy en la casa de los Drusley fue particularmente difícil, Draco se negaba a quedarse encerrado en la habitación de Potter, la casa para él era demasiado pequeña y encima de todo quedarse en una habitación las 24 horas del día no le hacía gracia alguna. Así que a Harry le costó un par de confesiones vergonzosas para que Malfoy cediera al final quedarse en su habitación. Dentro Draco podría hacer lo que quisiera, sus tíos nunca entraban en la habitación mientras él estaba en la casa durante el verano, a lo largo del año siempre entraban a dejar más cosas inservibles, así que no había porque preocuparse por que Malfoy estuviera ahí, aunque siempre deberían de tener cuidado de mantener la puerta cerrada para evitar alguna ojeada curiosa.

Fue lo único que Harry logró negociar con Malfoy, ya que el otro se negó rotundamente a dormir en el suelo o compartir la pequeña cama, así que como resultado Harry había estado durmiendo en el piso con una almohada. Aunque eso no era tan malo considerando que el suelo era mucho más fresco que la cama en esos calurosos días de verano.

Así que ahora Malfoy sabía que en su casa no era ni respetado ni mimado, simplemente era un chico que tenía que trabajar para tener algo que comer y vestir. Para vergüenza de Harry, tuvo que admitir ante su rival como era tratado por sus tíos, ya que no quería que en algún momento Malfoy saliera de la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su tío y lo viera por el mismo.

Decir que Malfoy era incrédulo ante tal confesión no estaba cerca de la verdad, más bien estaba indignado de que los muggles pudieran tratar así a cualquier mago, aunque ese mago fuera Harry Potter, su rival. Hasta el día en que se negó a huir con su padre, jamás alguien le había puesto la mano encima, ciertamente su padre lo mantenía actuando de acuerdo a sus expectativas, pero jamás le había golpeado. Y tuvo que aceptar con repugnancia el no tratar de interferir si escuchaba que Potter estaba en problemas con sus tíos, no le gustaba Potter, pero le parecía humillante que fuera tratado así y el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

***************

"Te he traído la comida Malfoy" Harry llegó a su habitación con algunos alimentos.

"No pienso comer eso, se ve... feo" Gimoteó Malfoy haciendo un gesto de asco.

"Deja de quejarte como señorita Malfoy y come, es lo único que hay, de otra forma tendrás que esperar hasta la cena, y no pienso aguantar tus quejas hasta entonces"

"A eso no le puedes llamar comida, yo tengo un paladar muy fino, no puedo comer cualquier cosa como tu, podría morir envenenado" Respondió Malfoy.

"¡Malfoy!" 

La paciencia de Harry estaba en su límite, Draco Malfoy llevaba escondido 4 días en la casa de los Drusley, o más bien encerrado en su habitación. Entre sus quehaceres, sus tíos, su primo y Malfoy. Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. A Vernon Drusley se le había ocurrido que a su casa le hacía falta una renovación de imagen, así que decidió pintar, o mejor dicho, decidió que Harry la debía pintar. Así que el Gryffindor se la pasaba desde temprano hasta ya entrada la noche pintando el exterior de la casa. Los únicos descansos que tenía de la ardua tarea, eran cuando tenía que preparar el desayuno y la cena, ya que su tía se encargaba de la comida, para tratar de mantener a régimen a su inflado hijo. Harry tenía muy pocas horas de sueño y descanso, ya que por temor a tener pesadillas, o peor aún, tener visiones producidas por Voldemort se obligaba a no dormir, era más fácil cuando no tenía que compartir su cuarto, podría distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero con Malfoy ahí era complicado, no deseaba que el Slytherin se enterara de sus problemas. Así que llegar a su habitación no significaba descanso, sino más bien era un agobio más, ya que tenía que escuchar las constantes quejas de Malfoy.

Todos los días con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto, Harry, apartaba la comida para Malfoy, y para hacer su vida aún más difícil esa escena se repetía todos los días. Harry entraba a la habitación con la comida, Draco Malfoy observaba su aspecto y entonces se rehusaba a comerla, alegando que aquello no podría ser comestible e inclusive acusaba a Harry de tratar de atentar contra su salud, al tratar de que ingiriera eso que siempre le llevaba, al final, después de mucho discutir y sólo después de ver que Harry probaba lo que le llevaba, terminaba comiendo, al estar seguro que nada malo pasaría al comer aquello que se le presentaba.

Así que Harry no sólo se encontraba lidiando con sus problemas usuales, a la suma de toda esa ecuación un elemento muy volátil estaba presente, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy representaba la carga del cuidado de un niño de pequeño, pero hasta el gran Harry Potter tenía un límite y Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente al suyo.

No sólo las comidas representaban un problema, Draco se quejaba de todo, fanfarroneando de todo aquello que tenía en el Feudo y de lo cual en esa casa muggle carecían. Que si cama era demasiado pequeña, que estaba aburrido, que hacía demasiado calor, que la comida no era comestible, que el espacio era muy pequeño, que había encontrado una araña en la habitación, que Hedwing estaba muy blanca, en fin Malfoy se quejaba de todo. Así que en ese momento Harry no tenía ánimos de discutir, si Malfoy no deseaba comer, pues entonces era su problema, Harry no se iba a preocupar porque a Draco-me-quejo-de-todo-Malfoy le diera inanición.

"No lo comeré, aún no me explico como es que sigo vivo y no pienso arriesgarme más" Respondió orgullosamente Draco.

"¡Bien!, entonces no comas, no sé ni para que me molesto trayéndote esto, por mi puedes morir de hambre" Harry contestó sumamente irritado.

"Apuesto a que eso es lo que buscas Gryffindor" Desafió Malfoy.

"¿Malfoy, algún día dejaras de quejarte?" Suspiro en derrota Harry.

"Tal vez si me dejas salir de aquí, deje de hacerlo por un rato" Contestó Draco con frescura.

"Sabes que no puedes hacerlo"

"Pues entonces no te quejes" Respondió con irritación.

"¡Pero si tú eres quien se queja de todo!"

"Eso no es cierto, solo pido lo que merezco"

"Eres imposible, ¿lo sabias?"

"Soy inteligente, guapo y rico, por supuesto que debo ser una persona difícil" La declaración de Malfoy fue airosa.

" Me asombra tu humildad"

"Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no somos humildes"

"Debo irme... si no te comes eso ya no te traeré más comida" Amenazó Harry.

"Se la daré a tu búho cuando vuelva, si tienes suerte cuando vuelvas seguirá viva"

"Haz lo que quieras" Con ultimo suspiro de resignación Harry salió de la habitación dejando sólo a Malfoy.

Para Malfoy sus días en Privet Drive no habían sido fáciles, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a hacer cualquier cosa dentro del Feudo, que por ser una propiedad grande le permitía hacer grandes desplazamientos para llegar de un lugar a otro, así que estar encerrado en la habitación de Potter era como estar dentro de una jaula, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, enjaulado y aburrido. Por esa misma razón siempre repetía la misma escena ridícula cuando Potter le traía la comida, sabía de antemano que trajera lo que trajera lo comería, pero sus discusiones con el Gryffindor eran su única distracción.

Potter salía de la habitación antes de que él despertara, regresaba por las noches tan cansado que apenas se tendía sobre el piso quedaba dormido (Draco ignoraba que Harry casi no dormía por miedo a las visiones y pesadillas), así que el único contacto que tenía con el chico era cuando aparecía en su habitación llevándole los alimentos y discutir con él era su única distracción.

En el momento que estaba por sentarse a comer, Hedwing entró por la ventana llevando los libros que había solicitado, por fin tendría algo con que distraerse mientras transcurría la monótona vida en ese barrio muggle. Con cuidado desato el paquete que Hedwing llevaba. Al rasgar el papel que envolvía los libros, descubrió los ejemplares que estaba esperando.

__

"Pociones Avanzadas Brebajes Curativos", _"Antiguas Familias Mágicas"_, _"Feudos de Inglaterra, La Historia y sus Secretos"_ y _"Escudos Mágicos Avanzados"._

Todo estaba en orden, todos los libros que había solicitado habían llegado. El de pociones y escudos los dejó sobre la cama, mientras que el de Feudos y Familias los llevo consigo al pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba su comida, los revisaría mientras comía. Ambos libros los tenía en su biblioteca en el Feudo, pero por el momento le era imposible regresar por ellos, así que la mejor opción era comprarlos nuevamente, además están eran ediciones revisadas y mejoradas, así que esperaba encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba en esos libros.

Deseaba hallar una forma de evitar que Lucius pusiera un pie nuevamente dentro del feudo, ya que por tener sangre Malfoy, siempre podría tener acceso sin importar los hechizos de protección que la propiedad pudiera tener. Y lo que Draco menos deseaba es que su padre regresara al Feudo, no después de que la mansión había sido totalmente purgada de artefactos y magia oscura, Draco había dado permiso a los aurores para hacerlo, incluyendo las cámaras ocultas en donde Lucius guardaba la mayor parte de artilugios oscuros, así que Draco necesitaba encontrar una manera de rechazar la presencia de Lucius en el Feudo.

Directamente abrió el de Feudos, inmediatamente encontró la sección que estaba dedicada a Malfoy, era de los pocos feudos que tenía un capítulo propio por su historia y tradición, así que con lentitud fue recorriendo las líneas impresas, después de algunos minutos se dio por vencido, en esta nueva edición no había nada que pudiera serle de ayuda a sus propósitos, así que tomó el de Familias. También en el de familias había un capítulo extenso dedicado a la familia Malfoy, por la misma razón que en el de Feudos, Draco leyó con interés el texto, aunque tenía un libro casi igual en su casa nunca se cansaba de leer la historia de su familia. Pasaron varios minutos más en donde no encontraba nada nuevo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con información totalmente nueva.

__

"En 1836, Edmund Malfoy fue repudiado públicamente por su familia al enamorarse de una muggle, con la cual contrajo matrimonio desafiando los deseos de su familia, su padre Theodore Malfoy realizó el antiguo hechizo de despojo mágico, el cual no había sido usado en siglos, ya que este sólo se utilizaba cuando un miembro de la familia causaba un agravio severo a su apellido, este hechizo desata todos los lazos mágicos y familiares del individuo, no lo despoja de su poder mágico ya que esa energía es innata del individuo, pero si corta cualquier herencia familiar, dejando al individuo afectado por este hechizo totalmente despojado de nombre y lazos mágicos hacía su antigua familia. Este hechizo es totalmente irreversible y necesita ser realizado en presencia de 4 testigos que apoyen la decisión del Despojo"

Justamente esto era lo que Draco necesitaba, si lo que el libro decía era cierto, entonces al realizar el hechizo sobre Lucius, los lazos mágicos familiares estarían cortados, y toda relación que Lucius tuviera con los Malfoy estaría deshecha, ya no tendría oportunidad de ingresar al Feudo, su sangre no sería reconocida como Malfoy. Ahora sólo restaba investigar sobre el hechizo, por los testigos no se preocupaba, estaba seguro que Snape y Dumbledore los apoyarían y estarían de acuerdo en ser sus testigos, tal vez podría decirle a Potter que fuera su testigo para que se convenciera de que no deseaba volverse un Mortifago, el ultimo testigo sería fácil de encontrar, ya después se encargaría de él. Siguió leyendo el texto, buscando alguna referencia sobre el destino de su desafortunado pariente. Lo encontró en la sección de "Deshonras Familiares".

__

"Como consecuencia del repudio de su familia Edmund de Nadie (al ser realizado el hechizo y cortar los lazos familiares, el apellido ya no pertenece al individuo y se les da el termino de Nadie, por no tener raíces mágicas que los respalden), tomó el apellido de su esposa al casarse, formando un nuevo nombre familiar, Edmund Evans, quién no volvió a tener contacto con su antigua familia y fue a vivir junto con su esposa al mundo muggle, recientes investigaciones, han revelado que como una consecuencia más del hechizo dio como resultado que toda la descendencia de Evans fueran Squibs, hasta el año de 1962, en que Richard Evans tuvo la fortuna de tener una bruja entre sus hijas, Lilian Evans, quien demostró tener gran habilidad mágica durante su educación en el Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lilian Evans contrajo matrimonio con uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, James Potter, quienes fueron asesinados la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 por El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, sobreviviendo únicamente su hijo Harry James Potter. De la Familia Evans aún sobreviven, la hermana squib de Lilian, y algunos primos lejanos, sin embargo es poco probable que en esa línea familiar aparezca de nuevo un individuo con suficientes capacidades mágicas."

Esto si que era una sorpresa para Draco, así Potter se relacionaba con ese familiar desterrado, afortunadamente había sido repudiado, de otra manera podría tener relación familiar con Potter, la sola idea lo estremeció hasta los huesos. Pero también estaba ahí una nueva sorpresa, Potter no era un media sangre, a final de cuentas, su línea familiar era mágica, llena de squibs, pero mágica, tendría que tener cuidado con sus palabras la próxima vez que lo insultara. Ciertamente eso era bastante interesante, ya tenía la solución a su problema y había encontrado información interesante sobre su rival. Draco se estaba perdiendo en sus cavilaciones cuando recordó una parte de lo que acababa de leer, "_Lilian Evans contrajo matrimonio con uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, James Potter"_, así que nuevamente tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar en su libro algo sobre los Potter, aunque dudaba que hubiera cualquier información sobre ellos en ese libro, después de todo sólo hablaba de las familias mágicas más antiguas y de mayor prestigio.

Paso con lentitud las hojas encontrándose con la sección de los Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, inclusive había algunas hojas que hablaba sobre las comadrejas (Weasley), hasta que se topo con lo que estaba buscando, una sección aún más grande que la dedicada a los Malfoy. Los Potter tenían una sección que doblaba en extensión a la de los Malfoy. Esta investigación resultó ciertamente inesperada.

Leyendo lo que encontró de interés, Draco se informó que el linaje de los Potter era aún más antiguo que el suyo, ya que los Potter eran originarios de Inglaterra, a diferencia de los Malfoy que habían emigrado de Francia, resultó que los Potter tenían una gran línea histórica, la cual a Malfoy no le interesaba conocer, así que se enfocó al final del capítulo donde seguramente hablaban un poco de James Potter y seguramente del resto de los familiares vivos de su línea familiar.

__

"James Potter, falleció el 31 de octubre, junto a su esposa Lilian a manos de _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, sobreviviendo a este ataque su hijo de un año Harry James Potter, quien actualmente vive con los familiares de su madre, dejando por el momento abandonado el Feudo Potter, ya que de la larga y antigua línea familiar de los Potter, el único que sobrevive es el hijo de este desafortunado matrimonio. La fortuna de los Potter se encuentra congelada hasta que el heredero pueda hacer uso de ella al cumplir los 18 años, ya que con la muerte temprana de James y Lilian, esta quedó intestada y por seguridad el heredero sólo puede hacer uso de la bóveda que esta a su nombre. _

Harry James Potter, mejor conocido como el Niño que Vivió, es uno de los magos más destacados de su época, ya que sus raíces familiares son tan antiguas y poderosas que le proporcionan un gran poder mágico, se cree, aunque no se han llegado tan a fondo en las investigaciones que puede tener relación directa con uno de los fundadores del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, sin embargo es una especulación aún no confirmada."

Malfoy no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, Potter su rival, el chico con el que ahora estaba entrampado en una casa muggle, quien parecía no tener nada, en realidad lo tenía todo, aunque el Gryffindor era totalmente ignorante de ello, aunque no era de sorprenderse, después de conocer como era tratado en esa casa dudaba que sus parientes le hubieran dicho cualquier cosa de su familia. Recordaba el día en que se lo encontró en la tienda de la señora Malkin, Potter no parecía saber nada del mundo mágico, alguien de su categoría desconocía totalmente su mundo, eso era inaudito. ¡Y además había un Feudo Potter!. Rápidamente Draco tomó de nueva cuenta el libro sobre feudos y comenzó a buscar cualquier información que hubiera sobre el Feudo Potter y efectivamente al igual que en el de Familias Mágicas, ahí estaba una sección dedicada por completo al Feudo Familiar Potter. Draco pasó hojas que después podría leer con mayor detenimiento, en este momento lo que le interesaba saber era el destino de la propiedad, que le había pasado a la mansión después de la muerte de los padres de Harry.

"_El Feudo Potter ha estado abandonado desde que James Potter junto con su esposa Lilian lo abandonaron para esconderse de_ _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, quien los perseguía, el último heredero de los Potter no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer la propiedad, la cual se encuentra cerrada a cualquiera que desee ingresar a ella, sólo el último de los Potter es capaz de entrar ahí, y hasta que el heredero llegue nadie más podrá entrar en el Feudo, que se encuentra protegido con una hechizo de sangre, el cual sólo se disolverá con la llegada del heredero."_

*****************

Draco se encontraba acostado en la cama de Harry, llevaba ya una semana y media en esa casa y decir que el tiempo para el había transcurrido exageradamente lento era una subestimación, sin embargo los libros lo habían mantenido ocupado y frecuentemente se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pensando en como plantearle a Potter sobre su herencia e historia familiar. Malfoy había soltado algunas frases casuales que planteaban el tema, pero Harry se encontraba tan ignorante sobre el tema que simplemente se quedaba desconcertado, así que Draco tuvo su confirmación de que Potter desconocía totalmente su historia familiar. Así que el problema consistía en como darle las noticias.

Ya casi era hora de la cena, lo sabía porque pronto oscurecería y había escuchado llegar al grasiento tío de Potter. Y efectivamente 30 minutos después Harry apareció en la habitación con sus alimentos, pero parecía que el chico tenía prisa porque no dijo una palabra e inmediatamente salió del cuarto.

"Parece que tiene prisa" pensó Draco para sí.

Con la prisa de Harry y la concentración de Draco en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de su error. La puerta de la habitación había quedado abierta. Un rato después un grito chillón sacó a Draco de sus cavilaciones y un Harry asustado corrió a su habitación, encontrándose con que Dudley estaba en la puerta de ella viendo con sorpresa al huésped no invitado. Un brillo triunfante apareció en los ojos del enorme chico. Dudley había estado buscando la manera de meter en problemas a su primo, ya que hacía días que su padre no hallaba razón para golearlo y Dudley siempre disfrutaba las palizas que su padre le daba a su primo, así que ese era un descubrimiento precioso que debía aprovechar.

"De esta no te escapas, primo"

"Dudley, por favor no digas nada, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas" Suplicó Harry.

Draco no sabía que hacer, nunca habían discutido en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y algún plan de acción, así que decidió quedarse callado, esperando que Harry lograra resolver el problema.

"Ni lo sueñes, ahora mismo se lo diré a mis padres" Dudley pasó de largo de donde se encontraba de pie Harry. 

Draco al escuchar esto, se dispuso a seguir al primo de Harry, pero se encontró con el mismo en su camino bloqueándole el paso.

"No bajes, yo resolveré el problema, sólo no salgas de la habitación" Y con eso dicho Harry se dio la vuelta para llegar a la cocina en el justo momento en que su tío profirió un grito de rabia por la noticia. Mientras tanto Draco regresaba al interior del cuarto de Harry con un mal presentimiento. Escuchando del piso inferior los gritos Vernon Drusley.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI, ¿CÓMO TE ATERVES A TRAER A OTRO ANORMAL A ESTA CASA?"

Y con eso dicho Drusley le dio una fuerte bofetada a Harry, el cual por la fuerza del golpe se estrello contra la pared. Harry, aturdido por el golpe apenas logró hablar.

"Tío Vernon, por favor, permítele quedarse, no tiene a donde ir y su vida corre peligro"

Otro golpe afilado conectó con el rostro de Harry, esta vez con tal fuerza que logró tirarlo al piso.

"CON UN MOUNSTRUO COMO TU ES MAS UE SUFICIENTE, POR MI TODA TU ESPECIE PUEDE IRSE AL INFIERNO"

Un puntapié chocó contra las cotillas de Harry.

"Por favor tío, trabajaré el doble, no t darás cuenta de que esta aquí, no molestará a nadie, deja que se quede"

Vernon Drusley estaba rabiando, u respiración era entrecortada y errática, el poco cabello que tenía estaba todo revuelto y su agitación crecía con cada palabra que su sobrino decía.

"ESO JAMÁS!!!!!" Echo saliva al gritar. "NO QUIERO OTRO MOUNSTRUO EN MI CASA"

Mas golpes llovieron sobre el chico en el suelo, esta vez Harry sintió como un algunos huesos se rompían. Dudley veía la escena con un placer enfermo, mientras Petunia se aferraba a su gigantesco hijo, aterrada de tener a otro mago en la casa.

"¡LO QUIERO FUERA AHORA!" 

"N..no" apenas pudo esbozar Harry

"ES MI CASA MUCHACHO Y HECHARE A QUIEN YO QUIERA"

Con gran dificultad Harry logró ponerse en pie y camino hacía la entrada de la cocina, con toda la determinación que poseía para tratar de convencer a su tío de dejar a Malfoy quedarse.

"No... no te dejaré... correrlo"

Vernon tomó algunos pasos hacía su sobrino

"QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO"

"No"

Vernon simplemente golpeo de nuevo a Harry con un puño en su estomago, pero la entereza de Harry era tal, que aunque se doblo del dolor no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

"MUCHACHO ESTUPIDO" Vernon lanzó otro golpe en el rostro de Harry, el cual a pesar de todo seguía sin moverse.

"No te DEJARE" repitió con una muestra clara de dolor en su voz.

En la parte de arriba Malfoy estaba en susto, los gritos habían crecido cada vez más, y logró escuchar algunos golpes, el mal presentimiento que tenía en su interior creció de manera alarmante, así que sin pensarlo más, comenzó a buscar la vara de Potter y algunos polvos flue en su baúl, tenía la impresión de que debían escapar del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, la situación crecía más tensa.

"¡¡MUEVETE MUCHACHO!!"

"No te dejaré dañarlo" Harry recibió otro golpe.

Vernon Drusley estaba al borde de la locura, su ira había alcanzado a una proporción fuera de control, de tal forma que de un momento a otro un afilado cuchillo cogió su vista y fue a tomarlo. Los ojos de Harry ensancharon por la sorpresa, pero aún así se mantuvo firme en su posición.

"MUCHACHO IDIOTA, NUNCA DEBISTE HABER NACIDO, DEBISTE MORIR JUNTO A TUS PADRES, O MEJOR AÚN DEBI MATARTE EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI" Un brillo maníaco refulgió en los ojos de Vernon "PERO NUNCA ES TARDE PARA RECTIFICAR LOS ERRORES"

Y ante de que Harry lograra apartarse, el cuchillo se hundió con violencia en su costado derecho. El dolor no vino, fue como si de un momento a otro todo su cuerpo hubiera quedado dormido y la fuerza lo abandonara, ningún grito salió de su garganta, Harry simplemente comenzó a resbalar por la pared hacía el piso, sin ninguna queja de dolor, sin un solo sonido que indicará que había sido acuchillado.

Petunia estaba petrificada, se encontraba en shock, mientas que Dudley guardaba silencio, no pensó que aquello llegará a hasta ese punto, pero de cualquier forma el resultado no le desagradaba, sus ojos brillaban con malicia ante la escena.

Vernon Drusley estaba cegado por la rabia como para darse cuenta de la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo, y como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, se vio como su mano sacó la daga criminal del cuerpo sin fuerza de su sobrino, y lentamente el brazo volvió a subir para tomar fuerza para una nueva arremetida. Justo en ese momento Draco llegó al pie de la escalera, para ver como Harry Potter se encontraba yaciente en el piso de la cocina con su tío a punto de apuñalarlo una segunda vez.

"¡DETÉNGASE!" Grito totalmente en pánico Draco

Pero era demasiado tarde, la fuerza con que iba la mano mortal hacía el cuerpo de Harry ya no tenía freno, asestando una segunda puñalada entre las costillas del chico, está segunda arremetida dejó inconsciente a Harry quien ya no tenía fuerza para quedarse despierto ante la perdida de sangre.

"ALÉJESE DE ÉL O JURO QUE USTED Y SU FAMILIA NO VERAN UN NUEVO DIA" Draco se encontraba apuntando con su varita a Vernon Drusley, la voz de Draco era firme y decidida, y algo en su tono hizo que Drusley retrocediera con temor. 

Vernon Drusley lo vio con rabia, pero también conocía de sobra que la amenaza no era infundada, así que retrocedió unos pasos más, sin perder de vista al joven rubio que le apuntaba con su vara.

"Maldito bastardo, deseará no haber nacido" Draco llegó hasta donde Harry estaba desangrándose inconsciente sobre el piso. "Ni un movimiento, si tan sólo respiran más fuerte no vivirán para contarlo"

"A mi no me engañas chico, tu no tienes permitido hacer magia durante el verano" Ganando nuevo valor Vernon se adelantó nuevamente.

"Bajo estas circunstancias todo el mundo me dará la razón" El tono de Draco, fue bajo y frío, pero a la vez determinante, lo cual causo que Vernon retrocediera hasta donde estaban su esposa e hijo.

Sin perder de vista a los 3 Drusley, Draco manejó cargar el ligero cuerpo de Harry, y sin darles la espalda retrocedió a la sala con una última advertencia.

"Si cualquiera de ustedes se mueve, los hechizare a los tres"

Al llegar a la sala, Draco vio la chimenea y se acerco a ella, después de asegurarse que los Drusley seguían inmóviles en la cocina, guardo su vara en su bolsillo y sacó los polvos flue. Sin saber en realidad a donde ir, camino al interior de la chimenea y antes de siquiera darse cuenta las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca.

****

"¡FEUDO POTTER!"

Y con una llamarada verde ambos chicos desaparecieron del N° 4 de Privet Drive.

****

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este capitulo si que salió largo, en fin tenía que quedar así, no podía dejar a nuestros personajes principales dentro de esa casa demasiado tiempo, hay muchas cosas que pasaran en vacaciones y era mejor no perder el tiempo ahí. Tal vez este capítulo no les haya gustado tanto como los demás, pero todo lo aquí mencionado es parte fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia, pronto verán por que. Díganme que les pareció, es posible que en un futuro el capítulo sufra algunas correcciones, sobre todo en la ultima parte donde Vernon ataca a Harry, así que siéntanse libres de decirme que le sobra o que le falta.

**__**

Kathy, siempre es un gusto leer tus comentario, humm bien como verás ya han salido de Privet Drive así que abrá un nuevo desarrollo entre los personajes, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, la actitud de ambos tiene que cambiar, aunque definitivamente no creo que describa a Draco como alguien meloso, en fin falta como salen las cosas de mi cabeza. Y bueno Draco no se pudo dar cuenta del trato de los Drusley hacía Harry porque no salia de su habitación, sólo hasta el final y estoy segura que en un futuro cobrara venganza.

**__**

Cata-chan Espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

**__**

Arisa, en verdad el capítulo anterior fue muy divertido escribirlo, este como verás es algo más dramático, por lo menos el final del capítulo y bueno, como ya leíste, los saque de Privet Drive, sólo duraron en la casa muggle semana y media, ahora veamos que pasa en el Feudo Potter.

**__**

Kat Basted, espero te este gustando esta historia, y espera pronto el siguiente capítulo traducido de Tapiz Bordado, no creas que me he olvidado de él.

**__**

Murtilla, a partir de estos acontecimientos la relación entre ambos chicos tendrá que cambiar, después de todo no pasas por una situación dramática como esa y puedes seguir con tu vida de la misma manera, pero descuida el cambio será gradual. Y bueno falta que haya confianza entre ellos como para que Harry le diga a Draco sobre Sirius, veremos que pasa

GaBrIeLa2, me alegro que te hayas animado a leer mi fic y sobre todo que te haya gustado, espero mantener tus expectativas con respecto a la historia, y bueno con respecto a la relación Lucius- Draco, pues no creo que vaya más a fondo en eso, pero tal vez en el siguiente capítulo haga una referencia con la cual quedes conforme.

Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Chibi-Chibi


	5. EL FEUDO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mio propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO V

EL FEUDO

Sintiendo un tirón familiar, Draco comenzó a viajar a través de la Red Flue con un Harry inconsciente en sus brazos. En pocos segundos Malfoy aterrizaron en alguna de las tantas chimeneas del Feudo Potter. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, comenzó a gritar urgentemente.

"¡AYUDA! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡AYUDA, Potter esta herido" Por breves instantes el pánico comenzó a inundar a Malfoy, ni siquiera sabía que lo impulso a ir ahí, su mente apenas registro algo desde el momento en que vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry en la cocina de los Drusley, y ahora que gritaba en medio de un salón abandonado sin señales de vida, se daba cuanta que ir ahí había sido una tontería.

Apenas la lógica estaba entrando en Draco, de que lo mejor sería ir a San Mungo, cuando una docena de estallidos fue precedido por la aparición de varios Elfos Domésticos, que lo veían entre asombrados y temerosos. La vista ante ellos no era para menos, el heredero Potter yacía herido en los brazos de un muchacho rubio desconocido. En cuanto vio que no se movían, Malfoy reacciono.

"Bola de inútiles, no se queden de pie sin hacer nada, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que su Amo necesita ayuda?"

Uno de los elfos se acerco y rápidamente tomo el cuerpo de Harry de los brazos de Malfoy, desapareciendo un segundo después con varios de los elfos que se encontraban presentes. Sólo entonces Draco se permitió relajarse, ya que los elfos poseían suficiente poder mágico como para sanar las heridas de su némesis. Y de un momento a otro toda la tensión y adrenalina de su cuerpo cobraron venganza, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin fuerzas. Lo ultimo que vio fue a un par de elfos acercándose a él para prestarle ayuda, después de eso el mundo giro hasta volverse negro.

***********

Malfoy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, desconcertado al no saber donde se encontraba, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior poco a poco volvieron a invadir su mente. Así que sabiéndose seguro, comenzó a examinar sus ambientes con aire tranquilo.

La habitación era grande e iluminada, con tapices hermosos adornando la habitación. La cama en que se encontraba tenía doseles de madera oscura, casi negra, las cortinas de un verde esmeralda aterciopelado que le recordaban los ojos de su herido compañero de escuela, a los lados de la cama se encontraban dos burós de noche del mismo color que los doseles de su cama, de hecho todo el mobiliario era de la misma madera oscura, el librero, el escritorio y el armario, toda la mueblería con tallados barrocos sin llegar a la exageración de lo churriberesco.

Frente a la cama un gran ventanal con espesas cortinas ya abiertas bañaba toda la habitación con luz y gran parte de la duela de la habitación se encontraba cubierto con una hermosa alfombra del mismo tono verde de las cortinas de su cama, haciendo parecer como si en realidad se tratara de un campo verde en lugar de una alfombra dentro de la habitación.

Todo en aquella habitación parecía ser nuevo, aunque sus formas y tallados decían lo contrario, ya que esas formas se reconocían en cualquier parte por su exquisitez y antigüedad. Si Draco pensaba que su habitación era hermosa, con esta, sin lugar a dudas se encontraba sin palabras para describirla, simplemente era más que hermosa. Y si esa era una habitación de huéspedes, su imaginación no le alcanzaba para pensar sobre la principal, debía ser 10 veces mejor que esta.

Por todo lo que pudo leer en el libro de los Feudos, esta propiedad era mucho más antigua que el Feudo Malfoy, tan antigua era, que los historiadores sólo podían especular sobre su origen, había mucho misterio detrás del Feudo Potter y Malfoy estaba decidido a averiguar todos sus secretos. Draco no pudo más que sonreír a la tonta ironía de haber llamado a Potter "Sangre Sucia", cuando su linaje era más antiguo que el suyo. Era increíble pensar que todos estos años Potter vivió con esos horribles muggles siendo poseedor de un lugar así.

Muggles. Draco frunció su frente al recuerdo. La noche anterior había estado aterrado de las heridas que Potter había recibido que no hizo nada contra ellos, pero eso no significaba que esos animales se saldrían con la suya, él regresaría a esa casa y cobraría venganza.

Podría no gustarle Potter, el chico era demasiado bueno para su gusto, pero de cualquier forma, aún con toda su historia Harry Potter lo había alojado en su casa, y por consecuencia resulto mal herido al tratar de defenderlo de sus parientes. Era definitivo, tenía que replantear su relación con Potter, después de lo sucedido nada podría ser igual, ahora tenía una deuda de vida con él, si Potter no hubiera intervenido, no quería pensar lo que ese muggle le habría hecho, después de todo Harry era su sobrino y eso no lo detuvo para lastimar al chico. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda al pensamiento. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, esos pocos días en Privet Drive fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que Potter no era el chico que lo tenía todo, que el mundo no se arrodillaba ante él cada vez que solicitaba algo. Potter había tenido que trabajar duramente para ganarse cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca y cualquier cosa con la que pudiera vestirse, ignorante de toda la riqueza que poseía. Por Merlín, Harry Potter era más rico que él, inclusive podría ser el más rico de toda Inglaterra, y había tenido que trabajar para vivir en aquella casa. Todo eso le hizo tener un nuevo respeto ante su compañero.

Draco, él siempre lo había tenido todo, el mínimo de sus caprichos le era concedido, cierto que sus padres no le habían dado el cariño que cualquier niño necesita, pero no se podía quejar, nunca le había faltado nada. Hasta el día que se negó a huir con su padre, este nunca antes le había puesto una mano encima. Su madre siempre ocupada con sus compras y bailes no le prestaba atención, pero de cualquier forma, su solitaria infancia era un paseo en carrusel con todo lo que Harry Potter había enfrentado.

Con todos estos razonamientos, por primera vez Malfoy entendió porque Potter no quiso ser su amigo, la primera vez que se encontraron, insulto al primer amigo que el chico tenía, y la segunda ocasión hizo lo mismo con Weasley, Potter no tenía ni la más ligera idea de que eran los magos puros, los media sangre o los nacidos de muggles, y con su arrogancia y orgullo lo único que hizo fue alejar al chico, pero como demonios se suponía que él sabía como era tratado Potter en su casa, aunque de haberlo sabido seguramente en aquel tiempo no lo hubiera entendido, después de todo tan sólo tenía once años y su mundo estaba lleno de riquezas, arrogancia, orgullo y el apellido Malfoy, después de eso cualquier persona era inferior a él, ya que así lo había educado su padre. Y ahora veía con tristeza lo equivocado que estaba.

Harry Potter, tenía que empezar de nuevo con el chico, conocerlo realmente, darse la oportunidad de tener por primera vez en su vida una amistad y no estar rodeado de personas que sólo veían su dinero y nombre al estar a su lado.

Potter, no sólo era un nombre, el chico tenía una herencia mágica poderosa, con razón El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado deseaba eliminarlo, si había alguien en este mundo que podía derrocarlo en su camino al poder, ese era Harry Potter, dudaba que el mismo Dumbledore aún con toda su experiencia y sabiduría fuera capaz de vencer al mago oscuro, y pensar que siempre había creído que el Gryffindor tenía sólo suerte para salir de los problemas en que se metía. Ahora sabía que en realidad era una mago poderoso.

Conforme seguía con sus reflexiones, sonrío al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado en su decisión, definitivamente había elegido bien el lado ganador, el Señor Oscuro sería derrotado. Con todo esto se hizo la promesa así mismo de que sería un leal aliado de Potter, no sabía si algún día llegarían a ser amigos, pero por lo menos estarían peleando por el mismo lado.

Regresando sus pensamientos a los muggles, Draco los haría pagar caro por su atrevimiento, no los mataría, como le había dicho a Potter a su llegada, no era un asesino, pero estaba seguro que muchas personas no estarían contentas con lo sucedido y querrían tomar venganza, o siempre quedaba la posibilidad de hacer llegar a algún mortifago la dirección de los Drusley, ellos se encargarían de esos muggles y nadie inocente se mancharía las manos con escoria como esa. Si, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, Draco no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero de seguro fue un buen rato, ya que de un momento a otro fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación.

"Adelante, puede pasar"

Un tímido elfo doméstico se dio paso en el cuarto bien iluminado y al contrario de todos los elfos que Malfoy alguna vez había visto, este se encontraba vestido, sus ropas eran sencillas, pero no por eso viejas o desgastadas.

"Merlín" pensó Draco, "estos elfos visten mejor que Potter"

"Buenas días señor, espero que el señor se encuentre mejor, señor" una voz chillona salió de la garganta de la criatura.

"Me encuentro bien, anoche sólo estaba cansado" Contestó Malfoy.

"Señor, esas son buenas noticias, señor, alguna cosa que desee en especial para desayunar, ¿señor?"

"Cualquier cosa esta bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Gwion, señor, a sus ordenes señor" el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Bien Gwion, dime como esta Potter, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?" Inquirió Malfoy con curiosidad.

"El Amo Harry, se encuentra descansando, señor, la Señora Anu, le ha dado una poción para dormir, para que terminen de sanar las heridas del Amo, señor.

Una ceja elegante se levanto, al escuchar el nombre de una extraña que no se suponía que estuviera ahí, hizo a Malfoy dudar sobre su decisión de llegar al Feudo Potter.

"Hay una cosa más, señor"

"Y eso sería...?"

"Los señores Carridwen desean que los acompañe en el comedor para el desayuno señor" Informó el elfo.

Ahora si que eso era extraño, no se suponía que nadie más entrara en la propiedad, según el libro el Feudo Potter había estado encantado para que nadie pudiera entrar a la propiedad hasta que el heredero regresara y diera su permiso a aquellos que solicitaran entrada. Aunque ciertamente él era una excepción ya que había llegado trayendo consigo al heredero en sus brazos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Draco, debía tener cautela ante los desconocidos.

"La señora Anu Carridwen era la antigua nana del joven Amo, señor, y el señor Edwin Carridwen, es el instructor de armas y guardián del Feudo, señor" respondió solícitamente Gwion.

Malfoy estaba confundido, por la respuesta del elfo supo que estas personas no representaban un peligro, pero no se suponía que debieran estar aquí, no sin autorización de Potter, algo debía estar mal si dos personas habían podido ingresar a la propiedad, tal vez el hechizo no funcionó bien, de ser así, entonces no era un lugar seguro para quedarse, tendrían que moverse rápidamente de ahí antes de que alguno de sus enemigos los localizara. Y como si Gwion estuviera leyendo su mente, el elfo contesto a la pregunta no solicitada.

"Los señores Carridwen no han salido del Feudo desde que los Amos salieron de aquí, nadie puede entrar o salir del Feudo debido al encanto de protección"

"¿Me estas diciendo que han estado encerrados aquí desde hace más de 15 años?" Preguntó incrédulo Malfoy.

"Así es señor" Y sin decir una palabra más, con una leve inclinación Gwion desapareció con un estallido dejando a un aturdido Draco ante tal revelación.

***********

Anu y Edwin Carridwen eran una pareja de aproximadamente 60 años. Anu había crecido en el Feudo Potter, ya que su madre también había trabajado en la propiedad y siguiendo con su tradición familiar, ella tomo el lugar de su madre como Ama de Llaves del lugar. Anu, era una señora dulce, con oscuros cabellos donde con elegancia se reflejaban algunas hebras ya blancas, de estatura media y sonrisa suave, de aquellas que hacían recordar a una tierna abuela que esperaba en casa con galletas recién horneadas. De estatura media, y complexión media, parecía que la jovialidad era parte constante de su vida.

Edwin, era un hombre fuerte, pero igual de amable que su esposa Anu, había llegado al Feudo a la edad de ocho años, al perder a su familia por un ataque del primer señor oscuro que Dumbledore había vencido, el entonces señor Potter le había dado alojamiento y comida, y como su fascinación por la sala de armas del lugar era latente, el señor Potter lo instruyó en el arte de la lucha con espada y armas de defensa, hasta convertirse el mismo en un gran conocedor para llegar a ser instructor del mismo arte. Edwin tenía una gran estatura, las hebras plateadas en sus cabellos era más abundantes que en su esposa, su complexión media y curtida le daban la apariencia de ser hecho de roble, su piel morena quemada por el sol brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz del día, pero su carácter tranquilo y la sabiduría que emanaba del mismo, contrastan con su apariencia ruda.

Juntos tomaron la decisión de quedarse dentro del Feudo Potter, cuando Lily y James Potter decidieron abandonar el Feudo para ayudar de forma activa en la lucha contra Voldemort, conscientes de que si algo les llegara a pasar quedarían encerrados hasta que el joven heredero regresara a abrir la propiedad. Así que ya habían pasado más de 15 años desde que aquella pareja no había visto o tenido noticias del mundo exterior.

Al momento de la llegada de Harry y Malfoy al Feudo, uno de los elfos que presencio la llegada fue de inmediato a la habitación donde se encontraban los Carridwen informando la situación en que habían llegado los chicos. De inmediato Anu fue al lado de Harry, quien ya se encontraba en sus habitaciones atendido por varios elfos que con su magia estaban sanando las heridas del muchacho inconsciente. Por su parte Edwin, fue a la sala donde otros elfos se encontraban un tanto asustados, sin saber que hacer con Malfoy, a su llegada dio ordenes de que llevaran al rubio a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba Harry, el chico debía ser de confianza si había llegado con el joven Amo herido en sus brazos, además de que era poco probable que si fuera de poco fiar supiera de la existencia del Feudo.

Después de dos horas de varios cuidados sobre Harry, Anu salió completamente agotada de la habitación, el chico había perdido bastante sangre y sus heridas eran graves, ya que una de ellas le había atravesado un pulmón y su curación había sido delicada al no ser una medibruja, afortunadamente el peligro había pasado y con un poco de descanso Harry Potter pronto estaría bien. Mientras tanto Edwin se aseguró que Malfoy se encontrará bien, libre de posibles heridas o lesiones poco visibles, al final con alivio descubrió que el rubio no tenía nada malo, a excepción del cansancio y un poco de mala alimentación pero que en pocos días eso podría remediarse con la buena cocina de su esposa.

Así que por la madrugada, al haberse asegurado que ambos chicos se encontraban bien y a salvo, la pareja se retiro a descansar, esperando con ansía la hora en que alguno de los recién llegado despertará para que así tuvieran noticias del mundo por primera vez en 15 años.

**********

Pasaba ya la hora del almuerzo cuando por fin el chico rubio traspaso las puertas del comedor, donde se encontró a la pareja que cortésmente lo habían invitado a que se presentara con ellos. Durante sus reflexiones anteriores decidió desechar la arrogancia que su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño, después de todo esta no era su casa y su anterior comportamiento sólo le había traído problemas y enemigos. 

"Buenas tardes señores Carridwen, les agradezco su cortesía por darme tan cómodo alojamiento" Fue el saludo del rubio.

"Buenas tardes jovencito, espero que haya pasado una buena noche y sobre todo que haya descansado después de todo lo que debió pasar para llegar hasta aquí" Contestó cortésmente el señor Edwin.

"Así es, el dormir en un lugar tan confortable me sirvió para recuperar toda mi energía" Esto de la cortesía era algo nuevo para Malfoy, así que no sabía que más decir. Y cómo si Anu Carridwen se diera cuenta de su incomodidad le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras se acercaba un poco al chico.

"Disculpe mi intromisión joven, pero aún no sabemos cual es su nombre y nos gustaría conocer el nombre de la persona que salvo al Amo Potter y que lo regreso a su casa, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted, por un momento me aterré ante la idea de perderlo, afortunadamente lo trajo a tiempo y todas su heridas ya han sido sanadas, sólo tiene que descansar para recuperarse del todo, no sabe como se lo agradezco" Al final de todo este discurso Draco se encontró apretado bajo un abrazo que le transmitía todo el agradecimiento de la mujer por haber traído a Potter al Feudo.

Nunca antes Draco Malfoy había sido abrazado, o por lo menos desde que tenía memoria no recordaba un gesto así, probablemente cuando había sido un bebé sus padres lo habían llegado a abrazar, pero desde el momento en que creció las muestras de cariño se terminaron, ya que cualquier muestra de sentimientos era signo de debilidad y su padre no aprobaba la debilidad en ninguna forma. Así que la situación lo envolvió con una sensación desconocida para él, aunque si debía reconocer, la muestra no era desagradable.

"Vamos Anu suelta al chico, lo vas a asfixiar, y esa no es forma de agradecerle que trajera al Feudo a Harry" Intercedió Edwin, mientras que Anu soltaba a Malfoy y retrocedía algunos pasos para estar junto a su esposo.

"No hay problema Sr. Carridwen simplemente me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba un gesto así, además entiendo que después de tanto tiempo de no tener noticias de la familia Potter el llegar así no fueron las mejores condiciones y deben estar aún con muchas preguntas sobre lo que paso" contestó Draco con toda naturalidad, a pesar de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, después de todo en ningún lugar había sido recibido de esa manera, generalmente estaba rodeado de halagos por su nombre y fortuna, pero jamás fue blanco de tales atenciones amables, así que la situación era por completo nueva, la calidez que la pareja desprendía y el afecto que parecían tenerle lo tenían desconcertado.

Extendiendo su mano hacía el Sr. Carridwen, Draco se acercó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba para dar un saludo un poco más apropiado y presentarse debidamente.

"Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, y soy compañero de Harry en Howarts" se presentó Malfoy ante la pareja.

Anu y Edwin se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre de Draco, conocían de sobra el nombre Malfoy, al igual que la fama que los precedía la cual no era muy buena, después de todo hacía 15 años se rumoreaba que la familia Malfoy estaba envuelta directamente con aquel que no debe nombrarse y como ellos no habían tenido noticias del exterior no sabían realmente que pensar ante su huésped inesperado. Draco se dio cuenta de su sorpresa en sus rostros y sintiendo un dolor interior, se dio cuenta de que en realidad tendría mucho trabajo en volver a levantar el nombre de su familia, que su padre se había encargado de ensuciar.

"Veo que han escuchado el nombre de mi familia con anterioridad, pero le aseguro que mi padre y yo no estamos en los mejores términos precisamente al hecho de que yo no quise seguir sus pasos" Declaró Draco con seguridad.

Saliendo un poco de su sorpresa Anu sonrió dulcemente a Draco, dándole a entender que no importaba el nombre de su familia, que de cualquier forma era bienvenido y que seguía agradecida por haber salvado a su niño.

"Disculpe Sr. Malfoy, no fue nuestra intención incomodarlo, lo que sucede es que hace 15 años teníamos algunas noticias sobre las actividades de su familia, y escuchar que usted esta aquí y que además de todo trajo de vuelta a Harry, simplemente nos sorprendió, disculpe si le causamos alguna incomodidad." Se disculpo Edwin.

"No hay ningún problema, y comprendo perfectamente su reacción, después de todo mi padre ha estado y sigue involucrado con malas compañías, por decirlo de alguna manera"

"Sin embargo las acciones de su padre no lo involucran a usted joven Malfoy, simplemente el hecho de que este aquí, que sea amigo de Harry y le haya salvado la vida, dicen mucho de usted, y estoy segura que es una persona muy diferente a como es su padre, usted debe ser una buena persona" Anu dijo con firmeza, haciendo que Draco sintiera una calidez interior que nunca antes había sentido.

Por primera vez en su vida Draco se encontraba con personas que lo veían a él y no a su nombre, su fortuna o sus padres, se sentía muy bien ser reconocido por uno mismo y no por sus precedentes, definitivamente le gustaban estas personas. Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos, pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de Anu que tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo para reafirmar el punto de sus palabras, y esta vez, a pesar de su turbación Draco se encontró respondiendo el gesto. 

"Gracias" Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy se encontró agradeciendo a una persona, el gesto de cariño y las palabras que lo acompañaban habían despertado una emoción genuina de afecto y agradecimiento en su interior.

************

La reunión con Anu y Edwin Carridwen, fue bastante larga. Draco les explico la situación en que él y Potter estaban envueltos, escondiéndose del Señor Oscuro y sus aliados, la platica duró varias horas, en donde Draco les informó de todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido a lo largo de sus 15 años de aislamiento. Anu lloró desconsoladamente al saber la forma en que los Potter habían muerto dejando huérfano a su querido niño y la indignación de Edwin se hizo presente al saber como era tratado el joven Potter con los parientes de su madre. Ambos se estremecieron al conocer todos los peligros que Potter había enfrentado a lo largo de su corta vida. En un arranque de sinceridad Draco les confesó que en realidad no era amigo de Harry, que desde el momento en que se conocieron ambos chicos se habían detestado con gran pasión, pero que los últimos acontecimientos lo había orillado a tomar una decisión, y que dicha decisión lo habían llevado a buscar la alianza del chico. Anu le aseguró que el pasado no importaba, que las aciones del presente hablaban mucho de la persona que era, y que estaban seguros que Harry estaría de acuerdo en seguir alojándolo durante el verano, así que no había problema por su estadía.

Al relatar los últimos acontecimientos de cómo es que llegaron hasta ahí, Edwin estaba dispuesto a ir a cobrar venganza por sí mismo a aquellos despreciables muggles que se atrevieron a herir al heredero Potter, sin embargo Anu y Draco lo convencieron de que no lo hiciera, ya que él mismo Draco estaba formando un plan en donde esos tonto pagarían caro por sus acciones y no habría necesidad de mancharse las manos con seres tan despreciables. Lo que sí paso, es que se mandó a un elfo doméstico a rescatar todas las cosas de ambos chicos que se quedaron en Privet Drive. Draco dio instrucciones de que se revisara por completo la habitación, ya que en alguna parte Harry tenía algunas cosas ocultas, sólo que Draco no sabía muy bien donde se encontraban.

Así que después de tener su vara consigo, darse un baño y conseguir un cambio de ropa, Draco se encontraba dando una vuelta por el Feudo. Potter aún no había despertado y Anu dudaba que lo hiciera ese día, así que había que esperar al día siguiente para tener una charla con Potter sobre su situación y el lugar donde se hallaban.

Por común acuerdo, los Señores Carridwen decidieron dejarle a Draco, quien se ofreció, la tarea de que le informará todo sobre el Feudo y la situación en que ahora se encontraban, que no debía temer porque lo encontraran ahí, ya que el feudo era poderoso y poseía magia tan antigua que nadie podría encontrarlo a menos que no fuera con su propio consentimiento.

Así que Draco Malfoy gozaba de una tarde de tranquilidad paseando por la bella propiedad. En una conversación posterior con Edwin, Draco pudo conocer aún más sobre el Feudo Potter además de lo que ya había leído en los libros.

El Feudo Potter se encontraba en Glanstonbury, en la región de Sumerset Inglaterra, zona que en los tiempos arturicos se había conocido como la legendaria y mística Isla de Avalon, en donde fue forjada Caladvwich, mejor conocida como Excalibur, la espada del rey, creada por las nueve hadas Mongens de la cuales la más conocida fue Morgana Le Faye, quien tenía grandes poderes curativos. Sin embargo con la distorsión de la historia por los anglosajones, Morgana tenía mala fama como la medio hermana malvada del Rey Arturo, cuando en realidad había sido una de las nueve hadas mágicas en la cultura celta.

Las leyendas artúricas también decían que en Avalon descansaba el Rey Arturo, quien se recuperaba de las heridas que recibió en la ultima batalla contra Mortred, custodiado por la misma Morgana y dos de sus hermanas, y que después de que Arturo hubiera sanado por completo todas sus heridas volvería para gobernar con paz y sabiduría toda Inglaterra. Y aunque toda leyenda tiene su parte de verdad, la ultima parte romántica de la historia no lo era. El cuerpo del Rey Arturo descansaba desde hacía siglos en las catacumbas del castillo Potter, mientras que Morgana y sus hermanas lentamente se marchitaron en su magia y nunca más se tuvo noticias de ellas. Excalibur fue entregada a la Dama del Lago según los designios establecidos, pero dentro del Feudo Potter había una sala de armas que contenía varias espadas poderosas forjadas con el mismo hierro y poder, aunque no tan mágicas. Una de las tradiciones familiares de los Potter por su herencia mágica era que cada heredero aprendía además de la magia, el arte de la lucha con la espada, ya que nunca estaba demás el saber defenderse tanto con medios mágicos, como por medios de lucha.

Por lo tanto Glanstonbury, transpiraba magia, el aire estaba cargado con tal poder, que con sólo respirar se adivinaba la historia del lugar. El castillo Potter se encontraba protegido por una serie de hechizos antiguos que impedían que fuera descubierto por cualquier muggle o mago sin autorización del dueño, inclusive estaba aún más protegido que el colegio Howarts, así no había peligro de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo.

De tal forma que si alguna persona tenía el privilegio de ver la realidad que se alzaba en ese mágico lugar, se llevaba una de las sorpresas más exquisitas que en la vida podría tener, ya que la belleza del castillo dejaba anonadado ante la belleza del castillo, que majestuoso e imponente se encontraba como guardián orgulloso de la tierra mágica.

Si el castillo tenía un defecto censurable, era su carácter grandioso y su imponente magnificencia. Es proverbial mencionar las arpentas de su techado, una vez que se ha cruzado su extensa verja, sostenida por cariátides, desplegando el cuerpo del edificio en el vasto patio de honor, cercado por un profundo foso que bordea una magnifica balaustrada de piedra blanca. Nada tan noble como el arimez del centro, colocado en su grada como un soberano en su trono, con cuatro pabellones a su alrededor que forman los ángulos y cuyas inmensas columnas se levaban suntuosas a toda la altura del edifico, solamente rebasadas por las torres del castillo. Los frisos adornados de arabescos, y los frontones que coronan las pilastras, derramando por todas partes riqueza y gracia. Y sus majestuosas cúpulas que dominan el todo, dándole amplitud y majestad.

Pero si la magnificencia y el gusto brillaban en algún sitio del castillo, si puede referirse algo a la espléndida disposición del interior, al lujo de los dorados, a la exquisitez de las pinturas mágicas y muggles, es el parque, los inmensos jardines del feudo.

Las cascadas eran el asombro de cualquiera que visitara el lugar, en donde también se encontraba una gruta que llevaban a las catacumbas de la propiedad donde se encontraban los restos del Rey Arturo, debajo del castillo. En este magnifico jardín de siglos de antigüedad, y cuyas cimas se elevaban ya soberbias, se abrían paso enrojecidas a los primeros rayos del sol. Todos los arboles crecidos al doble de su tamaño natural, cuidados por medio del cultivo de los más excelentes abonos.

El único río que atravesaba la isla se dividía mágicamente, creando innumerables fuentes para al final juntarse al centro del parque formando una hermosa torrente. Las cascadas poco dóciles, rebosaban de agua cristalina derramando sobre las estatuas de tritones y nereidas de bronce olas de espumosa agua que formaban los colores del arco iris con los rayos del sol.

En todos esos años de abandono el castillo nunca había estado sólo, un ejercito de elfos domésticos se habían encargado de cuidar y mantener en perfectas condiciones el lugar, esperando simplemente el día en que alguno de los Potter pudiera regresar al castillo. Y al fin, después de más de 15 años el día esperado había llegado. Harry Potter estaba en su casa.

***********

La noche en el Feudo pasó tranquilamente, Draco estaba impresionado por el lugar y su historia, también aprendió que dentro del Feudo podría realizar magia sin ningún problema, ya que los hechizos que protegían el lugar hacían imposible rastrear cualquier cosa que pasará en su interior, y revisando la impresionante biblioteca del lugar, había encontrado varios libros interesantes con hechizos que le gustaría aprender durante el verano, después de todo aún tenía dos meses de descanso y con la seguridad de que en la propiedad de los Potter nadie lo hallaría era hora de disfrutar y aprovechar las vacaciones lo mejor posible, los tiempos que se avecindaban se veían tormentosos, pero mientras mejor estuviera preparada sería más fácil hacerles frente.

Era un nuevo día y Potter no tardaría en despertar según había dicho Anu Carridwen, Draco tendría que estar junto a él en el momento en que abriera los ojos, había mucho que hablar, mucho que explicar, pero sobre todo mucho que planear para el futuro incierto que tenían por delante, pero Draco había aprendido que la alianza y la confianza eran un arma poderosa en esta guerra en la que estaban envueltos y que mucho de lo que sucediera dependía de las decisiones y preparaciones que ahora tomaran para combatir al enemigo.

Draco Malfoy no se dejaría vencer, triunfaría por sobre todas las cosas, ya que tenía al mejor aliado, al más poderoso. Harry Potter.

****

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bien, otro capitulo largo, disculpen la tardanza pero hubo varias razones, en primera tuve bastante trabajo que no me permitían escribir como es debido, segunda me enferme algunos días, y tercera este capítulo me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, como que no me convencía mucho, pero de cualquier forma este capítulo era necesario para conocer toda la historia y tradición que tienen el Feudo y la familia Potter. Todo esto es parte fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia, así que les pido una disculpa si el capítulo les pareció algo aburrido. Pasando a otra cosa, no se desesperan, no puedo saltar tan rápido al slash, si este par ni siquiera son amigos todavía, pero bueno, en cuanto Harry despierte habrá mucho de que hablar y las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. En el siguiente capitulo prometo más acción.

Y otra cosa, por este capítulo no responderé rewies, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero al siguiente prometo que les contesto a todos, espero les siga gustando la historia. Disfrutenla.

Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Chibi-Chibi


	6. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico - Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mío propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

****

TODO Y NADA

**__**

CAPITULO VI

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana cuando sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, en unos cuantos segundos sus ojos se abrieron cerrándose nuevamente de forma inmediata, la luz que bañaba la habitación lo había deslumbrado, un suave quejido salió de su garganta, mientras que al intentar acomodarse en la gran cama un dolor agudo arremetió uno de sus costados. El dolor que de pronto se hizo presente en su cuerpo disparó las alarmas del chico de cabello azabache que se encontraba en la habitación bien iluminada.

La habitación tenía un gran tamaño, la cama adoselada en madera oscura se encontraba situada en medio de dos ventanales que tenían salida a un balcón, las cortinas de la cama eran de color azul rey, al igual que la alfombra. A la derecha de la habitación se veía una chimenea de gran tamaño, teniendo al frente una pequeña mesa y un par de confortables sofás, en el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba un gran armario de la misma madera oscura que todo el mobiliario en aquella habitación, sus tallados bien definidos le daban un toque de elegancia, mientras que sus detalles plateados ostentaba riqueza sin exageración. A uno de los lados del armario se encontraba una puerta que presumiblemente conducía la baño. Los intrincados tallados del dosel de la cama parecían contar historias, ya que se observaban en ellos figuras de magos y algunas criaturas mágicas, pero lo más impresionante de aquel mueble, era el techo de la cama, en donde el grabado de madera representaban las figuras de un león y un dragón entrelazados entre sí, dando una apariencia extraña donde no se sabía si las criaturas luchaban o se acariciaban. El grabado era magnifico, y la imagen aún más impactante por su gracia y belleza.

Pero en ese momento la atención de un guapo chico rubio no se encontraba centrada en la belleza que desplegaba la magnifica habitación, sino en un libro de encantos poco conocidos que había hallado en la biblioteca, para así hacer menos pesada la espera a que el chico durmiente despertará, y que al parecer estaba dando claras muestras de su pronto despertar.

Por otra parte Harry Potter se encontraba reconociendo sus ambientes aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que la luz lo molestaba, sentía estar acostado en una cama grande y a pesar del calor de la temporada se encontraba fresco aún cubierto por las frazadas, la almohada la sentía suave y fresca, se sentía bastante cómodo, la única molestia que encontraba era ese dolor en su costado derecho, y se preguntaba la razón del dolor, ya que en ese momento no recordaba los últimos acontecimientos. Después de unos minutos de acostumbrarse al dolor y de estar inmóvil tratando de reconocer donde se hallaba se aventuro a abrir sus ojos.

La vista que lo saludo fue la del grabado de la cama, eso le indicaba varias cosas; primero, que no estaba en su diminuta habitación de Privet Drive; segundo, tampoco estaba en ningún hospital; tercero, no era Howarts; cuarto, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, ni que lo había llevado hasta ahí, y la última pista le decía que tampoco estaba en peligro, ya que Voldemort y sus Mortifagos jamás se preocuparían por su comodidad. De pronto los recuerdos con sus tíos vinieron a la cabeza, el grito de Dudley, el descubrimiento de Malfoy, la cólera de su tío Vernon, los golpes, el dolor, el frío intenso que lo atravesó cuando su tío lo apuñaló, el susto por lo sucedido, y perdiendo la conciencia.

En un vistazo rápido vio a una persona sentada en una silla cercana a su cama, con un poco más de atención observo que este era Draco Malfoy, así que debía estar en su casa y ese Malfoy debió haberlo llevado después de perder las conciencia.

"Hummm no está mal, realmente debe nadar en dinero para tener habitaciones de huéspedes de tanta ostentosidad" pensó para sí Harry, "bien podría pasarme el verano en un lugar así"

La atención de Draco no se había movido del libro, después de todo Potter aún no le había dado señales de estar más consciente, así que el rubio se encontraba concentrado en un encanto particularmente difícil e interesante.

A pesar del dolor que Harry sentía en su costado derecho, poco a poco iba menguando y por lo tanto haciéndose más soportable, y mientras esto sucedía también en su cabeza repasaba lo sucedido en su verano, el cual llevaba solo tres semanas y le quedaban 2 meses por delante. Y de pronto un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza el cual le hizo saltar de la cama, dando como resultado que aterrizara dolorosamente en el piso, provocando que sus dolores se volvieran más agudos y se quejara ruidosamente.

De su asiento Draco Malfoy vio con ligero entretenimiento el cuerpo lastimoso de su némesis sobre la espesa alfombra de la habitación, después de tener un aterrizaje bastante vergonzoso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar, simplemente espero a que Potter se restableciera un poco y le dirigiera la primera palabra.

Con algo de trabajo Harry logró enderezarse lo suficiente para sentarse y recargar su espalda en la base de la cama, las fuerzas no le alcanzaban para ponerse de pie y hacer algún otro movimiento, sobre todo no después del golpe del que se estaba recuperando en ese momento, simplemente ahí sentado, respirando entrecortadamente, observó el resto de la habitación, era bonita, sí, todo era muy elegante, definitivamente la casa de Malfoy.

"¡Hey Malfoy! Bonita habitación la que tienes aquí" profirió las primeras palabras.

Hasta ese momento Draco no había quitado la vista del libro, aunque después del abrupto despertar de Harry ya no había estado leyendo más.

"Ciertamente Potter, veo que ya despertaste" Respondió Malfoy.

"Tu sentido de la observación me impresiona Malfoy, y aunque me agradaría quedarme aquí, ambos sabemos que tu casa no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de los dos" Con esto dicho Harry intentó ponerse de pie y con la vista comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Draco no respondió, esta era su oportunidad de descubrir toda la verdad a Potter, así que ponderó los posibles argumentos que debería llevar esta conversación, sólo por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Aunque me gustaría tomar el crédito de tal lugar, debo decirte que esta no es mi casa Potter, y será mejor que te acuestes nuevamente, aún no estas recuperado del todo de las heridas que tu querido tío fue tan amable de proporcionarte"

Harry heló al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, no ante la aseveración de que no se encontraban en casa del rubio, sino a la alusión de las heridas, era un tema que hubiera querido eludir, pero ante la mención del asunto, era imposible ignorar los hechos.

"Malfoy yo... bien... gracias... es decir... tu me salvaste..."

"Estamos a mano Potter, no me debes nada" Lo interrumpió Malfoy.

Esta respuesta pareció reactivar la capacidad del habla de Harry.

"Malfoy me salvaste la vida te guste o no, estoy en deuda contigo, aunque tu pienses que no es nada, bien para mí significa bastante que lo hayas hecho, después de todo nuestra historia no es la mejor, así que te lo agradezco." A estas alturas Harry ya había vuelto a subir a la cama y estaba tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para seguir hablando con Malfoy "A propósito, ya que esta no es tu casa, entonces de quien es"

La pregunta inevitable. Así que prefirió ignorar el agradecimiento y mejor ir directo a la conversación importante.

"Es tuya, lo que me recuerda, es una descortesía de tu parte el que no me ofrecieras venir aquí desde el principio, quedarnos en casa de tus tíos cuando tienes algo mejor que ofrecer, es una grave falta de atención hacía tus invitados Potter" Contesto con frescura Malfoy.

En la cabeza de Harry las palabras de Malfoy se dejaron de escuchar después de las dos primeras, ¿cómo que era suya? ¿a qué estaba jugando?

"¿De que rayos hablas Malfoy?"

"Digo, que debiste traerme aquí y no mantenerme encerrado en ese cuarto al que llamas habitación en esa horrible casa de muggles, donde además casi logras que ese tío tuyo te matara porque la orca asesina deseaba matarme a mí. Debimos venir aquí desde mi llegada." Draco levantó la voz a través de su discurso, sin saber porque, después de todo Potter no tenía ni idea de la existencia del feudo.

"Te has vuelto loco Malfoy, esta no es mi casa, YO NO TENGO NINGUNA CASA, NO TENGO NADA, ¿o acaso crees que vivo con los muggles por diversión?" Harry no pudo evitar irritarse ante las extrañas palabras de Malfoy y el dolor de su costado se estaba incrementando nuevamente, causando que su temple empeorara.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo que no es por diversión, pero sí por ignorancia, ¿es que jamás sentiste curiosidad por el origen de tu familia, como es posible que nunca sintieras la necesidad de saber un poco de ella?" Las palabras de Malfoy estaban cargadas de molestia, pero sorprendentemente les hacía falta la ironía o la burla con la que generalmente hablaba.

"Explícate porque no te entiendo, primero dices que esta casa es mía y luego hablas de mi familia, no tienes ningún derecho de hablar sobre ella, y lo que yo haga no te incumbe de ninguna forma" contestó Harry.

"Potter no me explico como es posible que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo, esta es tu casa, o más bien dicho, este es tu castillo, estamos en el FEUDO POTTER"

Harry lo miró con ojos ensanchados en incredulidad.

"Honestamente, no puedo entender como es que tu curiosidad dejó pasar por alto algo tan importante como tus orígenes familiares, si mis padres hubieran muerto de la misma forma que los tuyos, hubiera averiguado todo sobre su vida, donde vivieron, como crecieron, es más si hubiera en el mundo algún familiar vivo. Dime Potter, jamás sentiste curiosidad por saber quienes eran tus padres"

Las palabras dichas por Malfoy estaban penetrando lentamente en la cabeza de Harry, "Feudo Potter", debía estar bromeando ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podría existir algo así y que nunca antes alguien se lo hubiera mencionado? Harry dirigió su mirada hacía Malfoy quien se encontraba de pie observándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que Harry no tenía.

Malfoy suspiro con exasperación al no obtener ninguna, tal parecía que las noticias lo habían dejado en shock.

"Aunque debo decir que hay algo más que me sorprende" Draco comenzó a pasear por el cuarto, como pensando cuales serían sus siguientes palabras "¿cómo es posible que nadie más te haya hablado alguna vez de tu legado familiar?, debo decirte que me sorprendió mucho conocer que tu familia es bastante antigua y tradicional, pero nunca antes había tenido palabra de ella, ni en libros o mencionada por algún otra persona y algo que yo sé es el nombre de cada una de las familias nobles y tradicionales de toda Inglaterra, Lucius se encargo de que las aprendiera"

Todo este tiempo Harry siguió con sus ojos cada uno de los movimientos de Draco Malfoy en la habitación en que se encontraban, había algo en su forma de hablar que le decían que el chico rubio no estaba hablando en broma, y aún así todo lo que escuchaba le parecía inverosímil. Sus tíos jamás mencionaron algo sobre su legado familiar, aunque sin pensar mucho en ello eso no era de extrañarse, después de todo nunca le dijeron que era un mago y mintieron sobre la muerte de sus padres, así que de ellos no podía esperar nada. La siguiente persona que le vino a la mente fue Hagrid, el medio gigante le hubiera dicho algo si hubiera sabido, su enorme amigo no era muy bueno para guardar secretos, fácilmente soltaba la boca, así que Hagrid no debía saber nada de eso. Sus amigos Hermione y Ron, posiblemente... pero no, ellos se lo hubieran dicho, Hermonie había investigado sobre él y su familia al conocerlo y de haber descubierto algo así de importante se lo hubiera mencionado. Así que los únicos conocidos que con seguridad podrían conocer sobre esto debían ser Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore.

Harry frunció su entrecejo al pensar en el último nombre, Dumbledore le había ocultado tantas cosas desde que lo conoció, según por su propio bien, "¿pero que mal le podría traer el saber más de su familia?" y entonces estaban los mejores amigos de su padre, "¿qué acaso no tenía el derecho a saber todo sobre sus padres, sobre su familia, porque ocultarle algo tan importante como eso, porqué tuvo que enterarse por medio de su némesis, de Draco Malfoy? Algo definitivamente estaba mal con todo esto. Debía ser un error.

"Malfoy... debe ser un error, la casa de mis padres fue destruida por Voldemort, y esa casa estaba en la Hondada de Godric, nada quedo de ella, todo fue destrozado y..." a estas alturas el aire de sus pulmones parecía no ser suficiente, ya que las ultimas palabras fueron dichas de forma tan imperceptible que Draco casi las extraño.

"No hay ningún error Potter, al principio a mí también me pareció imposible, pero lo verifique, y todo es correcto, está propiedad es tuya, y este lugar es tan antiguo como el nombre de tu familia, además descubrí otra cosa" Draco fijo su mirada en Harry quien permanecía expectante.

"¿Qué más descubriste" Harry habló con un hilo de voz.

"Tu madre... no es media sangre, de hecho tu tía es una squib" Agregó Malfoy.

Estas últimas noticias fueron demasiado para Harry, el escepticismo corría por toda su sangre, la sorpresa y el dolor por saberse engaño eran demasiado para él, así que todas sus emociones las soltó en una risa histérica. Y entre su risa nerviosa pudo hablar algunas palabras.

"Vamos... Malfoy, por un momento... por un momento, te tomé en serio... ja ja ja ja... mi tía Petunia una squib, eso es bueno" Harry siguió riendo de forma completamente histérica, así pasaron varios minutos, en la habitación sólo se escuchaba la carcajada nerviosa de Harry, mientras que Draco sólo lo observaba pensando en que tal vez había perdido la razón. Hasta que un cambio de humor inesperado tomó por sorpresa a Malfoy, de un momento a otro la risa se transformó en sollozos y en lugar de un Harry riendo ahora había un Potter llorando.

Draco Malfoy fue desprevenido ante las reacciones de Harry, después de todo el no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las emociones de las personas, ni siquiera con las propias, así que se encontraba incapaz de que hacer, y en su libreto mental este curso de acción no aparecía en ningún momento de la conversación. Comprendía de cierta forma por lo que su antiguo rival estaba pasando, eran noticias estremecedoras las que acababa de darle, y concedido, no lo había hecho muy bien, pero el nunca había utilizado el sentido de la diplomacia y no supo manejar las noticias de alguna otra forma. Así que optó por mantener su boca cerrada y tomar asiento nuevamente y esperar hasta que Potter se calmará, lo cual sucedió un rato después.

"Y aún no te he dicho todo Harry" Se atrevió a decir palabra nuevamente.

Harry levanto su rostro el cual se encontraba escondido entre sus brazos, su sorpresa era enorme al escuchar su nombre de boca de Malfoy, y de alguna forma lo encontraba correcto, después de todo lo sucedido, la convivencia en casa de sus tíos, difícil, sí, pero a fin y al cabo habían pasado más tiempo juntos en esos últimos días que en todos sus años de conocerse. Sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas le daban un aspecto bastante vulnerable que Draco se sorprendió de ver en el rostro de rival.

"Me llamaste Harry, Malfoy"

"Si mi memoria no me falla, ese es tu nombre ¿o me equivoco?" Draco utilizó un poco de su característico sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto que lo es, es sólo que, tu jamás me habías dicho así, siempre hemos utilizado nuestros apellidos para dirigirnos" Contestó defensivamente.

"Cierto, pero no puedes esperar que nos sigamos tratando con la misma frialdad después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ambos sabemos que aún no somos amigos, pero sabemos que las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas, no después de lo ocurrido"

La forma en que Draco expresó sus últimas palabras fueron habladas en un tono de voz que Harry nunca antes le había escuchado, la sinceridad en él le decían que definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado para siempre entre él y el chico rubio que se encontraba sentado junto a su cama.

"¿Quieres decir que deseas que seamos amigos? ¿Estas hablando en serio?"

El escepticismo en la voz de Harry sacó una reacción en su interior, era justo de alguna manera, nunca antes había pronunciado palabras con tal sinceridad, y si las cosas no se hubieran desarrollado de esa forma es posible que jamás hubiera considerado la posibilidad de una alianza o una amista con Potter, pero el que pusiera en duda sus intenciones simplemente lo desquiciaba.

"Bien, si deseas que regresemos a la animosidad de siempre, por mi no hay ningún problema Potter, no necesito tu amistad, sólo alojamiento por el verano como ya te había dicho" Draco regreso a su pronunciación lenta y despectiva al hablar.

Con esto dicho, se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Harry estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez arrepentido por dudar, después de todo le debía la vida, y con todo lo ocurrido merecía la pena una oportunidad de conocer mejor al rubio arrogante, que últimamente ya no lo era tanto.

"¡No, espera! No te vayas, no lo quise decir de esa forma Malf... Draco"

Draco heló en sus pasos, era la primera vez que Potter también lo llamaba por su nombre, y reconocía que había que hacer muchas reparaciones entre ellos dos para llevarse bien y tal vez forjar una amistad. Así que se dio la vuelta y desanduvo los pasos dados para tomar asiento nuevamente.

"Yo... discúlpame, no fue mi intención, es sólo que son tantas cosas, aún no sé que pensar sobre las noticias de que existe un Feudo Potter y que ahora estamos en él, es... simplemente no sé" Intentó disculparse Harry.

"Escucha, tal vez me adelante, posiblemente nunca lleguemos a ser amigos, es decir, tú y yo, somos tan diferentes, y desde que nos conocimos no hemos dejado de pelear, pero tal vez podamos enterrar el hacha, después de todo vamos a estar peleando en el mismo lado en esta guerra, y si no podemos entablar una amistad por lo menos podríamos intentar una tregua, una alianza, no podemos estar peleando contra el Señor Oscuro y entre nosotros mismos al mismo tiempo"

"No es eso Draco, es sólo que... ¿no me odias?" Pregunto Harry.

Draco pareció ponderar la pregunta por breves momentos, en realidad no tenía que pensar mucho en la respuesta, ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre todo y el odio a Potter había sido algo que también corrió por su mente en esos último días.

"En realidad no, por lo menos no ya, lo he pensado y mi forma de actuar contigo era ya más por costumbre que por otra cosa, además con todo lo sucedido con mi padre, tu sabes que tuve que escoger lados, y como sea en la guerra estaremos peleando juntos, por el mismo lado, sería ridículo que siguiéramos peleando como niños de 11 años" 

"Bien, tal vez podríamos intentar conocernos y ser amigos, sería como volver a empezar" Al decir esto Harry estiro su mano extendiéndosela a Draco en señal de acuerdo y nuevo comienzo.

Draco observó la mano extendida por unos instantes y sin dudar la tomo con la suya agitándola.

"Bien... Harry, pero ni creas por un minuto que voy a cambiar"

"Yo no te he pedido eso DRACO, te estoy comenzando a conocer y no eres como aparentas y debo decir que lo poco que he conocido de ti en estos días, no me ha desagradado del todo, a excepción de las quejas, claro esta"

"Bien, ese es parte de mi encanto natural, así que no pienses que te has librado de ellas" Bromeó Draco.

"Draco Malfoy bromeando, eso es inaudito, aunque todavía eres un sarcástico"

"También es otro de mis talentos"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo, parecía que la tensión poco a poco se iba disipando, aunque ambos sabían que aún tenían por delante una conversación my larga, pero unos momentos de buen humor serviría para tomar las siguientes noticias con calma. Después de la risa, se quedaron mirando fijamente por algunos minutos, el silencio que se estableció entre ellos de alguna manera se sentía correcto, cómodo, algo que nunca antes habían experimentado en la compañía del otro. Pasaron un raro así, pero no podían evadir mucho tiempo la realidad, había mucho que discutir, así que Draco fue el primero en rasgar ese silencio.

"Yo averigüe todo por medio de los libros que mande pedir y que Hedwing trajo a casa de tus tíos, en realidad fue por accidente, estaba realizando una investigación de la cual te hablare después, cuando vi las palabras de Feudo y Potter juntas, sentí curiosidad y al leer descubrí que eras el heredero de este lugar, el cual debo decir es hermoso, cuando te sientas mejor y puedas verlo por ti mismo te sorprenderás de lo bello y grande que es"

"Mal... Draco, aún me cuesta creer que algo así" Harry hizo un gesto que señalaba toda la habitación "pueda ser mío, es decir, nadie me habló de ello, ni siquiera lo mencionaron, ni Dumbledore, ni los mejores amigos de mi padre, y... y no me explico porqué"

"Tal vez no lo conocían Harry, yo que fui obligado a aprenderme el nombre de cada una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y poderosas de toda Inglaterra no tenía idea de la existencia de tu Feudo o del linaje de tu familia, y créeme, es muy antigua y poderosa" Trato de ayudar Draco, mientras Harry agitaba su cabeza en negación.

"Dumbledore sabría, él parece saberlo todo, pero siempre guarda secretos"

"Hay muchas cosas que leí sobre tu historia familiar, pero supongo que tu mismo podrás leerlas, además esta es tu casa y de seguro hay un libro completo sobre tu árbol genealógico, todas las familias antiguas lo tienen, hasta tu amigo Weasley debe tenerlo, ahí podrás conocer el origen específico de ella y las ramificaciones, seguro podrás saber si tienes algún pariente lejano"

"Eso último no creo que sea posible, si quedará algún otro Potter lo más seguro es que hubiera venido a habitar el Feudo" pensó Harry.

"Imposible, sólo un descendiente de la línea directa de tu familia puede habitar la propiedad, según lo que leí, además esto es prácticamente una fortaleza, nadie puede entrar o salir sin tu permiso, el Feudo está encantado y en tu ausencia nadie pudo penetrar en él, y el encanto impenetrable sólo se rompería con tu llegada y aún así se necesita tu permiso para cualquier movimiento interior o exterior en el Feudo, tiene algo que ver con tu sangre, creo" Informó Draco.

"¿Cómo es posible que este en tan buenas condiciones si nadie ha habitado el lugar en ¿cuánto tiempo, 15 o 16 años? La casa de Sirius era un desastre.

"No te lo imaginas Harry" Respondió Draco, dejando para después la pregunta de quien era Sirius y el desastre de la casa.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Elfos domésticos, a nuestra llegada fácilmente pude ver una docena, ellos se han encargado de mantener en perfectas condiciones el lugar"

"Eso lo explica, Hermonie tendrá un ataque cuando se entere"

Draco arqueo una ceja en señal de pregunta a lo que Harry se refería con su último comentario. 

"Bien, ella tiene la obsesión de crear una asociación para liberar a los Elfos de su esclavitud, ha tratado de convencer a los Elfos de revolucionarse para recibir un pago justo por sus servicios, además de ropa, pero todos ellos le huyen en cuanto se acerca"

"No me sorprende de Granger, sin embargo se alegrará al saber que todos tus elfos están bien vestidos, no tienes túnicas de gala, pero están bastante presentables" Contestó Draco.

"¿En serio? Eso es algo que tengo que ver" Se intrigó Harry.

"Tal vez en este momento si es que tienes hambre, creó que no has comido nada en más de dos días"

Y cómo si esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando, el estómago de Harry gruñó en protesta por no tener nada en él, así que decidió que alguna comida no le caería mal en ese momento

"Creo que tienes razón, ¿a quién hay que pedirle el desayuno?"

"Más bien sería almuerzo" y con un leve aplauso de sus manos Draco convocó la presencia de un elfo ya conocido.

"Sólo conozco al que esta por venir, y me dijo que así lo llamara cuando necesitara sus servicios, espero no te moleste" Inquirió Draco.

"De ninguna manera, después de todo eres mi invitado y debes estar bien atendido, por lo menos así espero que dejes de quejarte tanto"

Su plática fue interrumpida por un leve estallido en el aire que dio paso a Gwion, el Elfo que el día anterior se había encontrado con Draco. Tal como lo había dicho Malfoy, el Elfo se encontraba vestido, con ropas sencillas, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, además de calzado, nada extraordinario pero sí muy comparativo a los sacos viejos y roídos que comúnmente llevaban todos los elfos al servicio de magos. 

"Señor, buenos días señor, requiere de mis servicios, hay algo en que pueda ayudarle Gwion, señor Malfoy" La voz tipluda del elfo no se hizo esperar.

"Hola Gwion, necesito que hagas algo por Harry, no ha comida nada en días, así que es necesario traerle un buen almuerzo" Convocó Draco.

A la mención de Harry, Gwion dirigió la mirada a la cama donde se encontraba Harry, inmediatamente el elfo dio un gritito y un salto, que demostraban su alegría de ver a su Amo recuperado en su salud.

"¡Amo Potter, ha despertado, Amo Potter se encuentra bien, soy Gwion a su servicio Amo Potter!" Gwion hizo una inclinación en señal de saludo servicial.

El entusiasmo del elfo hizo reír a Harry, pero a la vez se sintió un poco cohibido con el nombre que la criatura le dio. Harry sonrió al elfo entusiasmado.

"Hola Gwion, es bueno conocerte, pero por favor llámame Harry, si me dices Potter creeré que estoy frente a mi maestro de pociones o de alguna otra persona que no me tiene mucho aprecio" Esto Harry lo dijo mirando a Malfoy, quien al escuchar sus palabras simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Como guste Amo Harry, me alegra que se encuentre mejor de sus lesiones Amo" Se inclino nuevamente Gwion.

"Mucho mejor Gwion, gracias a Draco quien me trajo y a ustedes que me curaron"

"Nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos Amo, pero la Sra. Anu fue en realidad quien hizo todo el trabajo" Informó Gwion.

Draco al ver que Gwion podría decir más de la cuenta, ya que aún no le decía nada a Harry sobre los Carridwen, decidió cortar al elfo, esas noticias serían otra bomba para Harry y no deseaba que se enterara por medio del elfo.

" Estoy seguro que Harry agradece tu preocupación Gwion, espero que ahora puedas traer ese almuerzo que te pedí"

Gwion, regreso su atención a Draco y asintió.

"¿Hay alguna que desee el señor para usted mismo?"

"Una taza de té estará bien para mí"

Y con eso dicho Gwion desapareció dejando a los dos chicos solos. Con un Harry muy curioso sobre quien era la Señora Anu.

"¿Quién es Anu, Draco?"

"Esa es parte de la conversación, será mejor que primero comas algo y después de eso podremos hablar de todo lo que falta y las dudas que tengas, siempre y cuando yo pueda resolver, también acabo de conocer a tu familia y muchas cosas tampoco las sé"

Harry parecía dudoso, pero después de unos segundos decidió dejar caer el tema, más tarde Draco le diría sobre esa persona y lo que faltara, seguro sería un día muy largo y la charla sería extensa y extenuante.

**********

Después del almuerzo Draco explicó a Harry todo lo que sabía sobre el Feudo, donde se encontraba, parte de su historia y una breve descripción de lo que él había visto y recorrido. Harry estaba anonadado, encantado con las noticias, ha decir verdad después del susto inicial el resto de la historia la tomó bastante bien. La idea de tener un lugar al cual llamar casa y estar lo suficientemente protegido sin necesidad de estar cerca de su tía Petunia había entusiasmado profundamente a Harry. Sin embargo no todas las noticias las tomó con tanta excitación.

"¿Quieres decir que somos primos o algo así?" Preguntó Harry levemente asustado.

"¡Merlín NO! Quiero decir, no, no lo somos, Edmund fue repudiado hace más de siglo y medio de la familia, y desde que se realizó el hechizo de Despojo él perdió cualquier parentesco o relación que tuviera con los Malfoy, inclusive sus rasgos hereditarios ya no pasaron a sus hijos, cuando se ligó al apellido de la muggle con la que se caso adoptó su historia familiar, talentos, herencia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el apellido Evans que hasta ese entonces no tenían ninguna relación mágica, y aunque perdió todos los derechos familiares la magia es algo innato, eso no se le puede quitar a nadie, pero tal parece que el hechizo de despojo trae consigo una consecuencia más, la cual es no tener herederos con la suficiente magia como para que sus niños se volvieran magos, a pesar de que según vi los Evans siempre se han casado con magos o algunos otros squibs, sus hijos nunca habían tenido el poder suficiente para ser magos hasta que nació Lilian Evans, tu madre" explicó Draco.

"Gracias a Merlín, habría saltado por la ventana si me hubieras dicho que somos familiares, no lo tomes personal, pero, tu sabes, habría sido una noticia bomba"

"Te entiendo Potter, tampoco podría vivir en paz si fueras mi primo o algo así" Sonrió con malicia Draco al comentario.

"¡Hey! No sería tan malo tenerme como primo, después de todo yo soy el maldito niño que vivió, ¿quién no querría relacionarse conmigo?" bromeó Harry.

"Si claro, imagina la cara de tu amigo la comadreja si supiera que te relacionas de alguna forma a los Malfoy, iría demente" un momento de silencio "no sería mala idea, yo podría decirle que eres mi primo sólo por diversión"

"Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, no te permitiré hacerlo" Harry miró divertido la expresión de Draco a sus palabras, "porque lo voy a hacer yo, no me quiero perder su cara cuando se lo diga" La mirada traviesa de Harry brilló en sus ojos.

"Bien, pero yo quiero estar presente cuando lo hagas"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse ante la perspectiva de gasta una buena broma a Ron Weasley. Después de unos minutos de sana diversión ambos se callaron nuevamente y se observaron durante algún tiempo, estudiando al otro, encontrando que después de todo no era tan malo conocerse y entablar una amistad.

"Hay un asunto más que debemos discutir Harry" Aventuro Draco, "o más bien dirá que son dos cosas más que están pendientes"

Harry hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, la mayor parte del día se la habían pasado hablando y discutiendo todo sobre el Feudo y la historia de su familia, y no es que no estuviera interesado, simplemente toda la información era abrumadora y necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

"Yo sé que preferirías descansar, pero es importante" dijo Draco al ver la mueca de Harry en donde claramente demostraba que no deseaba seguir hablando.

"Esta bien Draco, es sólo que han sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día y no sé si pueda manejar algunas más"

"Te comprendo, así que será mejor que deje lo difícil para el final"

Harry asintió a Draco para animarlo a continuar con aquello que tuviera que decir.

"¿Crees que sea conveniente escribirle a Dumbledore, o a alguien más para informarles donde estamos?" Inquirió Draco.

"¡Rayos Draco! Si esto es lo sencillo no quiero imaginar como será de difícil lo que reservaste para el final" Objetó Harry.

"Bien, no es culpa mía que nuestras vidas sean tan complicadas" Fue la contestación seca que dio Draco.

"Cierto, de eso no puedo culparte" Draco le dio una mirada afilada a Harry la cual se marchito al ver la mueca divertida en su rostro.

"¿Entonces, que piensas? Debemos avisar por lo menos que estamos bien, en lo personal creo que debe de haber una patrulla de búsqueda tras nosotros, y esperanzadoramente un juicio contra tu tío" Opinó Draco.

Harry se tensó ante lo dicho por Draco, desde que despertó no se había vuelto a tocar el tema de la huida de la casa de los Drusley. Y era algo que en realidad no deseaba hablar por el momento.

"Tal vez tengas razón" Respondió.

"Por supuesto que la tengo, Draco Malfoy nunca se equivoca" exclamó orgulloso.

Una almohada se estrello contra el rostro perfecto de su compañero Slytherin, quien no se esperaba el golpe. Harry se rió entre dientes ante la expresión atónita del rubio.

"Eres un presuntuoso Draco"

"Eso no es cierto, lo que sucede es que no sabes apreciar la finura de mi encanto, y ahora que lo pienso..." Draco observó fijamente a Harry, "... tendré que enseñarte modales, ahora que sé que eres rico, además de famoso no puedo permitir que te sigas comportando como un salvaje"

Harry rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Draco.

"En tus sueños Malfoy"

"El golpe en mi bello rostro lo pagarás en cuanto estés recuperado, esta afrenta no se quedará así, y lo de tus modales lo digo en serio, empezaremos mañana" el tono de Draco no dejaba paso a protesta alguna así que Harry sólo lo ignoró.

"De cualquier forma está es tu casa Harry, así que tú debes decidir que hacer con respecto a Dumbledore"

Harry suspiró en resignación, imposible dejar pendiente asuntos tan serios, así que pensó durante algunos momentos su curso de acción.

"Bien Draco, nos comunicaremos con alguien del Orden por vía flue, enviar alguna carta sería una imprudencia cuando cualquiera podría interceptar el correo, sería peligroso mandar una carta y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se encuentre el Feudo"

"Eso sería imposible con los encantos de protección, aunque razonablemente no podemos tentar nuestra suerte"

"Así es, no debemos arriesgarnos"

"O.K. esta decidido, por vía flue entonces, ¿cuándo lo haremos?"

"Esta noche, pero sólo diremos que estamos bien y nos encontramos en un lugar seguro, no quiero decirle a Dumbledore que estamos en el Feudo, probablemente querrá que regrese con los Drusley y eso es algo que no pienso hacer por el resto de mi vida"

"Como tu quieras, por mí está bien cualquier cosa que digas"

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez en aquella habitación. Harry meditaba sobre si era apropiado hablar con Dumbledore, ya que después de todo le había ocultado tantas cosas, incluyendo la existencia del Feudo y aunque confiaba en el viejo director para llevar la estrategia de la guerra, aún así se sentía muy resentido con su guardián al haberle escondido cosas tan importantes sobre su legado familiar. Así que lo decidió, simplemente le diría que estaba bien, pero sin revelar su sitio de ocultación.

"Draco" Malfoy saltó ligeramente de su asiento al escuchar su nombre, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y la perturbación lo sobresalto.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que eran dos asuntos más los que había que discutir, así que si comunicarnos con Dumbledore era uno de ellos, aún nos falta el otro"

"Sí, así es" Draco se quedo en silencio.

Harry arqueo una ceja ante el silencio súbito de su compañero, así que su naturaleza curiosa se hizo presente en el momento.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sí, es decir, no es fácil considerando tu forma de ser, estoy seguro que no te agradará lo que tengo que decirte"

"Tu dramatismo me esta matando Draco, habla de una vez"

"Discúlpame por querer hacerte las cosas más fáciles Potter, de saber que eras tan impaciente te hubiera dicho todo en un momento sin más explicaciones" se irritó Draco.

"No lo tomes así, era una simple broma"

"No sólo tú has tenido un largo día, a mí también me cuesta estar aquí contigo siendo el portavoz de todo lo que se te ha ocultado a lo largo de tu vida, ni en mis más locos sueños imagine alguna vez que estaría contigo en un castillo milenario explicándote tu historia y legado familiar, hace algunas semanas nos odiábamos, de pronto, por las circunstancias terminamos bajo el mismo techo y de un momento a otro estamos hablando de ser aliados o amigos, no ha sido fácil para mi cuando estoy actuando en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado en mi vida y Potter, no has hecho las cosas más fáciles"

"Ya que lo pones así, no sólo tú estas pasando por cambios difíciles, ¿cómo crees que yo me siento, no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes desde que vi morir a mi padrino a manos de tu tía Bellatrix Lestrange, tu padre estaba ahí para matarme en cuanto pudiera, llegó a casa de mis tíos y lo primero que recibo son golpes porque tener a personas que muestran alguna preocupación en mi, y sin aviso de nadie te presentas para pedirme alojamiento cuando la última vez que nos vimos trataste de hechizarme a traición, no ha sido fácil, no es fácil ser el maldito niño que vivió, ni siquiera puedo dormir porque Voldemort puede meterse en mis sueños y si no es Voldemort entonces son las pesadillas de todo lo que ocurrió, ¿cómo piensas tú que yo me siento? Contéstame, porque antes de que comenzara este verano tú eras de las personas que se dedicaba a hacer mi vida mucho peor de lo que ya es, así que siento mucho haber herido tu sensibilidad no quise decirlo de esa manera, pero debes tener en cuenta Malfoy que no nos conocemos y no sabemos lo suficiente el uno del otro como para saber que tan susceptibles somos ante nuestros tonos de voz, palabras hirientes o acciones" Terminó Harry cruzando los brazos por su pecho brillando con enojo a Draco.

Malfoy se quedó helado ante el discurso de Harry, en todos los años que tenían de conocerse nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, con coraje, vehemencia, casi con pasión, y además no sólo era su forma de hablar, sino también las revelaciones, había mucho que Draco desconocía y que no se había imaginado del chico frente a él.

"Olvidemos el asunto, explote por una tontería, y no debí reaccionar así" Contestó Draco, no quería que por una tontería la relación que empezaba a formar con Harry se fuera a la basura.

"Bien, no sólo es tu culpa, yo también me exalte"

"Como sea, terminemos con esto" Prosiguió Draco tratando de dejar atrás la discusión.

"Ahora que sabes que nadie puede entrar o salir del Feudo sin permiso de un Potter, hay algo que me sorprendió bastante el día de ayer cuando me desperté y se me invitó a presentarme a la comida en el comedor del castillo"

Draco se aseguró de tener toda la atención de Harry sobre lo que estaba diciendo, así que para agregar dramatismo a su discurso realizó una pausa y observó fijamente a Harry por algunos instantes. Harry quien escuchaba con atención a Draco se encontraba expectante, sólo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias que lo hicieran salir del lugar, no había salido de la habitación, que aunque ciertamente era muy bella, no deseaba quedarse encerrado sin conocer el resto del castillo y sus alrededores.

"Harry, hay un par de personas que han estado en el feudo desde que tus padres y tú lo dejaron hace más de 15 años, desde entonces ellos han vivido aquí, encerrados sin ningún contacto del exterior" Draco echo un vistazo rápido para tener una idea de la reacción de Harry, el cual estaba en susto ante lo dicho, "antes de que grites o hables, déjame terminar, ellos son Edwin y Anu Carridwen, Anu es quien curó todas tus lesiones, además de ser el Ama de llaves del castillo, Edwin es su esposo y es el guardián de la propiedad, según me dijeron, fue por decisión propia el quedarse encerrados por tanto tiempo aquí, cuando hicieron su opción estaban conscientes de la posibilidad de no volver a salir, sin embargo ellos así lo quisieron, no deseaban dejar el castillo al cuidado de los elfos"

Al termino de las palabras de Draco, Harry explotó.

"¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS? ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACER ESO? ¿QUÉ TAL SI YO TAMBIÉN HUBIERA MUERTO JUNTO CON MIS PADRES? ¡SE HABRÍAN QUEDADO ENCERRADOS DE POR VIDA! Habrían muerto y nadie se hubiera enterado. Mis padres debieron impedirlo, nadie debe vivir su vida encerrado, aunque sea en un lugar como este, ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICIERON?"

Harry se quedo sin aire después de explotar, todo su discurso fue ininterrumpido, ya que Draco optó por quedarse callado mientras el moreno gritaba, Harry se había quedado sin aire y respiraba entrecortadamente, sin embargo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de haberse tranquilizado, aún tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

"Escucha Harry, sé que es bastante difícil de entender, yo aún no termino de entender que los llevo a decidir quedarse aquí lejos de cualquier posibilidad de contacto con el exterior, pero ambos me dijeron que fue su propia decisión, y aunque tus padres no estaban de acuerdo con ello, no pudieron hacerlos cambiar de opinión, y por lo que pude ver ellos están a gusto estando aquí, se les ve felices y tranquilos y no se han arrepentido en todo este tiempo de haberse quedado. Así que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto si ellos no desean salir de aquí, aunque sí debo decir que ambos se encuentran felices de que estés aquí"

Las palabras de Draco surtieron el efecto que el chico deseaba, por lo menos Harry ya se encontraba respirando normalmente, aunque con una mueca de dolor al haberse exaltado de aquella manera y que no le hacía ningún bien a sus lesiones aún en recuperación.

Comprendiendo que lo que Draco decía tenía bastante sentido, Harry se tranquilizó, no obstante seguía molesto por la situación, nadie merecía vivir encerrado, aún cuando se pensará que fuera lo mejor.

"¿Dónde están?" Pregunto Harry.

"Bien, los veremos en la cena, ellos quisieron que primero asimilaras las noticias, por eso es que yo estoy aquí explicándote la historia de tu vida" Contestó Draco con un tono de burla, pero sin malicia.

"¿Y con quien me puedo quejar sobre eso?" Contesto Harry en el mismo tono.

"No lo sé Potter, la ultima vez que revise no hallé ningún departamento de quejas"

Ambos chicos sonrieron entre sí, parecía que estos cambios súbitos de humor serían constantes entre la amistad que se estaba forjando entre ellos.

"¿Cómo son ellos Draco?"

"Parecen buenas personas, Anu parece muy cariñosa, y Edwin, bien él tiene presencia, es maestro de armas según me dijo, un poco de paciencia Potter en unas horas los conocerás y podrás verlos por ti mismo"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Contestó Harry.

Ambos chicos se quedaron hablando por más tiempo, juntos tomaron la comida en las habitaciones de Harry, expectantes por los acontecimientos de la noche, en donde Harry se encontraría con Anu y Edwin Carridwen, además de la comunicación que tendrían que hacer con Dumbledore o algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix para informar que se encontraban bien, sin revelar su lugar de ocultación, una tarea difícil de realizar.

Harry y Draco se encontraron disfrutando el resto de la tarde hablando trivialidades, bromeando y en algún momento teniendo alguna discusión amistosa que terminó en risas de ambos jóvenes, nunca en sus más locos sueños cualquiera de ellos hubiera anticipado algo así, aquel día una amistad con fuertes cimientos estaba surgiendo y nada ni nadie en el futuro podría romper esa unión.

****

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Parece que estos capítulos cada vez son más largos, no me explicó por que, en fin, espero que este episodio haya cumplido con sus expectativas, sé que deje varias cosas en el aire, pero cual sería el punto de decir todo de una vez, le quitaría interés a la historia, en el siguiente capítulo Harry tendrá su encuentro con los Carridwen, también sabremos porque Dumbledore o alguien más no le mencionaron en la vida a Harry la existencia del feudo. Además ¿qué harán este par de chicos guapos en los próximos dos meses que tiene de vacaciones? hay mucho que hacer, mucho que discutir, y sobre todo mucho que descubrir, hay grandes secretos en el Feudo Potter, y este par tendrá que descubrirlos.

Ahora sí, contestemos rewies.

**__**

Kat basted, ciertamente Harry la ha pasado difícil, pero como verás todo pinta para mejorar, por lo menos durante el verano, los Drusley, bueno, parecerá que los he olvidado, sin embargo tengo reservado algo especial para ellos, sin embargo eso tendrá que esperar por el momento. Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que lo que viene te guste aún más.

**__**

Mystis Spiro, hola, que bueno que te agrade la historia, y sí, desafortunadamente nuestros chicos preferidos tienen que sufrir para encontrar la felicidad, pero la recompensa del final valdrá todas las penalidades que tengan que sufrir. Y aunque en este capítulo Draco estuvo algo "blando" no pienso cambiar su forma de ser, su característico sarcasmo es parte de su personalidad y su malicia natural no puede estar ausente de él.

**__**

Kathy, tus ideas sobre los Drusley me han gustado bastante, quien sabe algo de lo que dices podría pasar, sin embargo, aún no, pero solo por el momento, bueno como verás ya di una descripción por lo menos del exterior del feudo y de las habitaciones en donde Harry y Draco se quedaron, falta recorrer el resto del Feudo, pero eso lo haremos junto con nuestros chicos guapos, y bien Draco es Draco y no puede dejar de lado todo lo que es en un momento, aunque en este capítulo se haya portado algo "suave", espero que algunas de tus expectativas se hayan cumplido con estos dos últimos capítulos, nos vemos en el siguiente.

**__**

Selene Snape, gracias por tus comentarios y bien, como podrás ver ya descubrimos parte del pasado de Harry, aún faltan grandes sorpresas así que espera cualquier cosa y en algo tienes razón juntos pueden ser magos muy poderosos, con respecto a la leyenda de Arturo no lo había pensado así, pero me parece que hay mucho material para este fic con las interpretaciones de las leyendas arturicas.

**__**

Arel M, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno lo de la lechuza me pareció un buen punto sobre que tan mimado puede estar Draco, y eso que dices que Draco va a dejar de ser un Malfoy, NOOOOO, eso jamás, pero va a pasar algo interesante con ese hechizo que he mencionado y bueno por último lo de la red flue, pues tenía que sacarlos de ahí de alguna forma, y el aún este par no puede aparecer, el autobús noctambulo no era viable, así que solo quedaba la red de chimeneas, espero explicarlo más adelante, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. 

**__**

Shara, gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno aún falta ver que pasa en el verano de los chicos, y no fue Draco quien curó las heridas de Harry, sino nuestro nuevo personaje.

**__**

Vrag, Hey! me alegra que te guste mi historia, la tuya también me agrada, sólo ten un poco de paciencia con mis actualizaciones, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y sí tienes razón es un hermoso castillo, a mi también me gustaría vivir en un lugar así en compañía de esos dos bellos chicos.

**__**

Luzy, no te preocupes los Drusley se castigaran, y bueno las cosas de los chicos ya fueron rescatadas por los elfos domésticos antes de que los Drusley pudieran hacer cualquier cosa con ellas.

**__**

Daniela Lynx, bien Vernon se castigara de eso puedes estar segura, y bien el slash, pues aún falta, así que os pido paciencia, por lo menos estos dos ya empezaron una amistad, lo demás se irá dando naturalmente.

**__**

Noe, que bueno que te agrada mi fic, espero que siga dentro de tu gusto hasta el final, y bueno las escenas fuertes tenían que tener lugar para justificar varias cosas de la historia que poco a poco descubrirás.

**__**

Sayuri12, gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**__**

Niky_ch@n, bien como te darás cuenta estos capítulos cada vez me quedan más largos, sin embargo creo que es algo que les agrada a todos y con respecto a los sentimientos de Harry, pues en ese momento no hay nada más que su sentido natural de heroísmo, pero después quien sabe.

**__**

Andy Yogima, gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y publicar más rápido pero no prometo nada.

**__**

Ayorash, tus dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo, sabremos porque Dumbledore nunca le dijo nada a Harry sobre el Feudo, y no sólo Dumbledore, sino el resto de los que sabían algo sobre el Feudo.

**__**

Fatima Gochi, ¿qué te parecen las reacciones? aún falta mucho más pero esas son las primeras impresiones, y bueno como habrás leído pues Draco y Harry no son primos, no tienen parentesco por lo que explique en este capítulo, espero te siga gustando la historia.

**__**

Thara, como ya habrás leído las cosas de Harry y Draco fueron recuperadas por un elfo al que se le dio la tarea de ir por ellas a Privet Drive, lo del orden y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, poco a poco introduciré al resto de los personajes al fic, pero por el momento quise enfocarme sólo a Harry y Draco ya que su relación es muy compleja y las situaciones que estoy escribiendo también lo son. Un poco de paciencia, por lo menos en el siguiente capítulo alguna de tus dudas se resolverán.

**__**

Mirug, Thanya, BISHOUJO-HENTAI y AnyT*, Gracias por sus comentarios, espero sigan disfrutando la historia.

Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Chibi-Chibi


	7. EXPLICACIONES

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico - Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mío propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.****

**TODO Y NADA**

**_CAPITULO VII_**

**EXPLICACIONES**

               Harry se encontraba nervioso, después de todo no era cosa de todos los días encontrarse con los guardianes de su Feudo, después de haber estado encerrados por más de 15 años. Frente al espejo en la puerta de su armario, los ojos verdes viajaron una vez más a su apariencia. Aún se veía sumamente delgado, sin embargo su semblante ya no se notaba tan enfermizo, cualquier cosa que le hubieran administrado en su inconsciencia había funcionado maravillosamente. Sus manos viajaron suavemente sobre la túnica que portaba, había sido de su padre. Tan sólo imaginarse que alguna vez la ropa que ahora portaba había sido de James, le hacía estremecer con gozo, en ese momento más que nunca antes se sentía cerca de su padre. Olvidando un poco su incomodidad de vestirse elegantemente para la cena, cosa que nunca antes había tenido que hacer, admiró la seda de la túnica, el color azul profundo de ella que le hacía ver más pálido de lo que realmente era, y los detalles intrincados a lo largo de la túnica en hilos azules aún más oscuros que la tela, lo maravillaron aún más.

               Un elfo de la casa se había presentado brevemente después de la salida de Malfoy de su habitación, el cual lo había conducido al baño que pertenecía a su alcoba. Esta por demás decir que Harry Potter fue impresionado, jamás en su vida había visto un baño así, el baño de los prefectos ni siquiera se acercaba a tal lujo, comodidad y extravagancia que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El cuarto tenía todo lo que un baño debe tener, sin embargo lo que hacía resaltar en exquisitez aquella pieza de limpieza, era la pequeña poza que se encontraba llenándose constantemente de agua de una pequeña cascada aparentemente natural, las rocas redondeadas daban hermosos destellos, y algunas flores que Harry nunca antes había visto florecían entre ellas.  A simple vista el agua parecía fría, sin embargo cuando Harry se acerco y metió la mano en la corriente, pudo sentir que él liquido se encontraba a temperatura perfecta para bañarse. Así que sin pensarlo mucho pronto se encontró disfrutando de un largo y relajante baño. Después de terminar e introducirse de nuevo en su habitación un elfo lo esperaba con ropa que jamás había visto. Al preguntar por ella se informo que hasta que se hicieran sus túnicas estaría vistiendo las de su padre, ya que nada de la ropa que llevaba era apropiada para vestir al Amo de la casa. Innecesario decir que Harry se ruborizo profundamente al pensar en la ropa vieja y gigante que alguna vez perteneció a su primo Dudley y que sus tíos le obligaban a usar al no querer gastar ni una sola libra en él, definitivamente nada de esa ropa estaba de acuerdo con la belleza y magnificencia de aquel lugar.

Así que después de eso, ahí estaba Harry Potter, enfrentándose a un espejo, pasando revista a su imagen, estremeciéndose en deleite al sentir la ropa de su padre contra su piel, y sintiéndose un poco frustrado ante su indomable cabellera que se negaba a acomodarse propiamente.

"Es una causa perdida Potter" una voz conocida hizo eco en la habitación, "ese cabello tuyo nunca cederá ante tus esfuerzos, tendrías que ser un Malfoy para verte perfecto"

Harry dio un resoplido ante la declaración de Draco Malfoy quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo y darle una respuesta a sus palabras, no espero encontrar la vista que se le presentaba.

Recargado en su puerta un Draco Malfoy recién bañado, con cabello húmedo y vistiendo túnicas formales se encontraba con una sonrisa en su cara, no una llena de malicia, sino una sonrisa genuina, una expresión que nunca antes  Harry había visto en el rostro del chico, las túnicas del rubio eran de un color gris azulado, con algunos detalles en hilos de plata, su cabello se encontraba con su característico peinado, sin embargo ausente del gel, lo cual indicaba que muy pronto su cabello dejaría caer sobre su rostro. Realmente era un vista para admirar, cosa que en ese momento Harry Potter estaba haciendo.

Ante la estupefacción de Harry, Draco enarcó su ceja derecha preguntándose que pasaba a su antiguo rival como para haberse quedado de repente mudo y helado, completamente inadvertido que él era la causa para tal reacción.

"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?"

               Las palabras sacaron a Harry de su estupor, sintiéndose desconcertado por su extraña reacción, así que sin encontrar las palabras para contestar, simplemente agito su cabeza y camino hacía la puerta, donde se hallaba el rubio. Aunque en su interior se encontraba riñendo por quedar como un tonto frente a Malfoy.

"Simplemente pensando en la cena, eso es todo, son nervios por encontrarme con los guardianes" dijo como excusa a su comportamiento.

"Asustado de que no eres lo que ellos esperan" Arremetió Draco.

"Cierra la boca Malfoy, después de todo tu no eres lo que tu padre deseaba" Contestó Harry un tanto irritado.

               Tan solo habían pasado algunas horas en que ambos chicos llegaron a un entendimiento, pero detrás de ellos había una historia bastante áspera que no era tan fácil de superar y por lo tanto pasaría algún tiempo para que ambos dejaran de actuar algo defensivos y ofensivos cada vez que se dirigieran entre ellos. Sin embargo, este comentario Draco no lo tomó a mal.

"Afortunadamente cada Malfoy siempre rompe las expectativas que caen sobre sus hombros, y estoy orgulloso de decir que no he sido la excepción" Draco contestó enarcando una ceja elegantemente.

"Lo que digas" contestó Harry no dispuesto a entrar en una batalla verbal en ese momento, su nerviosismo no se lo permitiría, "será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero prolongar la espera por más tiempo, así que... ¿por qué no me muestras el camino?"

"Con placer" Draco señaló la puerta para que Harry saliera delante de él y así encaminar hacía el comedor, donde un encuentro esperaba.

************

Anu Carridwen se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su lugar en el comedor, cualquier sentimiento de nerviosismo que la estuviera atravesando simplemente no se notaba en su exterior, con apacible calma miraba a la expectativa el momento en que la puerta del comedor girara para dar paso a su pequeño, al cual había dejado de ver antes de que cumpliera el año, cuando James y Lily habían tomado la decisión de abandonar el Feudo para participar más activamente en la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro.

De pie, mirando fijamente los jardines a través de una de las ventanas, Edwin también se encontraba ansioso de conocer a Harry, estaba seguro que el chico era un gran mago, no sólo por ser El Niño que Vivió, sino por su herencia mágica trascendental, deseaba con avidez poder instruirlo en los artes ancestrales de los Potter, estaba seguro que en el exterior el niño no había sido educado como convenía a su larga línea familiar.

Demás esta por decir que la vieja pareja se encontraba igual o más que nerviosa que el mismo Harry por su próximo encuentro, a pesar de que la cita para la cena era a las siete en punto, ambos se había instalado en el comedor con media hora de anticipación, incapaces de concentrarse en cualquier otra actividad como para realizarla con éxito. Uno minutos más y la más grande espera de sus vidas habría terminado.

************

Las puertas del comedor giraron en una velocidad que parecía durar para siempre, en el momento en que la figura de un chico de cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos verdes de gran intensidad los observaba, ambos sintieron fundir sus corazones, frente a ellos estaba de pie el niño que desde el momento en que nació les había robado el corazón, en el lujoso comedor no sólo se encontraban los guardianes, ellos eran más que eso, su vida entera había sido dedicada al Feudo y la familia Potter, desafortunadamente, no habían sido capaces de tener hijos propios, por lo mismo cuando Lily dio a luz a ese pequeño se entregaron de lleno al niño, por eso es que cuando Lily y James decidieron dejar el Feudo a ambos les había destrozado el corazón verlos partir y quedarse, sin embargo su deber era mantener el feudo para su regreso, siempre con la esperanza que algún día volverían a ver su pequeño, y hoy ese sueño se les había cumplido.

Por su parte Harry los observaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar de las personas que estaban frente a él, no sabía si cumpliría con sus expectativas o quedarían decepcionados por la persona que era, el silencio en que se habían quedado incrementaba su ansiedad haciéndole pensar que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto, instintivamente dio un paso hacía atrás, sin embargo su camino fue cortado al chocar con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy que se encontraba a su espalda, y sin saber porque, ese ligero contacto con su antiguo rival le infundió un poco de valor, aunque no el suficiente como para romper el silencio, pero por lo menos para quedarse ahí y no salir corriendo.

Silenciosas lágrimas se resbalaban por el rostro sereno de Anu, su niño, su pequeño había regresado a casa, y después de las condiciones de su llegada, en ese momento de pie frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre irradiando con su presencia la fuerza y el orgullo de su casta, sin duda alguna, un joven muy guapo a pesar de sus recientes lesiones y palidez que aún no desaparecía. Sin pensarlo más se levantó de su asiento caminando con pasos vacilantes hacía Harry, al llegar hasta él, no pudo evitar levantar una de sus manos y pasarla suavemente sobre el rostro de Harry, como comprobando que el chico era una realidad y no un sueño. Edwin también tomo el valor para acerarse y aunque él no necesitaba extender la mano para saber que Harry era real, en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción que le producía aquel encuentro.

Sin poder contenerse más, Anu haló a Harry con fuerza hacía ella rodeándolo en un gran abrazo, dejando escapar por fin los sollozos hasta ese momento contenidos. Al sentirse abrazado Harry se tensó de inmediato, no acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de afectos, sólo Molly Weasley lo había abrazado así en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo al sentir el afecto que irradiaba de ese gesto inmediatamente se relajo y de forma un poco torpe correspondió el abrazo.

"Mi niño, por fin regresas a casa mi niño, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos" Anu dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos de felicidad al tener a Harry entre sus brazos.

Harry se encontraba sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de que decir, sabía, por lo que Draco le había dicho que cuando era bebé ambos cuidaban de él, Anu además de ser el ama de llaves del feudo, también había sido su nana, y muchas veces Edwin le ayudaba, pero en ese momento, para él eran desconocidos, y aunque sentía dentro de su corazón que llegaría a amarlos, en ese momento se encontraba un poco incomodo por el despliegue de emoción al cual no sabía corresponder.

Sin embargo Anu no esperaba una respuesta, el tener a Harry de vuelta a su verdadera casa era más que suficiente. Observando aquella escena y dándose cuenta de que Harry se encontraba cohibido por el despliegue Edwin decidió intervenir a favor del joven.

"Vamos Anu, suelta a Harry, no se va a desvanecer en medio del aire, y además creo que necesita empezar a respirar propiamente" Con mucha dulzura Edwin alejó a Anu del agarre que tenía en Harry. Harry le dio una mirada agradecida, aunque aún no se atrevía a decir palabra o hacer algún otro movimiento.

Draco al ver el comportamiento de Harry rodó sus ojos en exasperación y lo empujo levemente para que caminara hacía la mesa a tomar un asiento, en lugar de estar parados como tontos en medio de la puerta. Harry al sentir el empujón volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina, sin embargo, entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a moverse a la mesa.

Los sollozos de Anu llenaban la habitación, aunque poco a poco fueron menguando, Edwin intentando consolarla, había tomado una de sus manos, llenándola de besos suaves y plumosos. Harry por su parte seguía estando nervioso, aunque después de los primeros minutos se había relajado considerablemente, sin embargo en la atmósfera de la habitación aún se podía sentir la tensión de las palabras no habladas. Alguien tenía que hablar primero, sin embargo parecía que aunque había mucho que decir, nadie se decidía a hablar. Aunque había un cierto alguien que se estaba desesperando con la escena, así que decidió tomar la palabra.

"Esto es ridículo, comprendo que todos estén emocionados por el encuentro, sin embargo en algún momento tendrán que dirigirse la palabra" dijo Draco, un poco incomodo por el silencio.

Harry volvió su mirada hacía el rubio, lanzando dagas asesinas hacía su compañero de escuela, aunque en su interior admitió que tenía razón, solo que eso no le daba el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Edwin fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Tiene razón, joven Malfoy, hay mucho que decir, sin embargo la intensidad de este encuentro es imposible describirlo con simples palabras, muchas veces dejar que el silencio transmita las emociones, le dice más al corazón que el sonido a la razón"

Y ciertamente, todos en la habitación sentían una calidez interior que nadie se había dado cuanta que les hacía falta, a pesar de que este era el encuentro de Harry con sus antiguos guardianes, Draco Malfoy no se sentía excluido en la reunión, había al parecer un acuerdo tácito de que desde ese día en adelante, los cuatro presentes en aquel comedor se considerarían como una familia.

**************

Después de superar la torpeza inicial del reencuentro y la cena fue un asunto ligero, en la cual sólo Anu habló de lo crecido que estaba Harry y lo mucho que se parecía a sus padres, los cuatro presentes pasaron a un salón contiguo al comedor, el cual era amplio y cálido, el salón estaba tenía una espesa alfombra en color vino, con sillones cómodos invitando a las personas a sentarse en ellos, varias mesitas auxiliares de madera oscura como casi todo el mobiliario en el Feudo, todas las mesas tenían finas lámparas que con un ligero aplauso de las mano iluminaban brillantemente el salón, o si se prefería se podía utilizar la impresionante chimenea para crear un ambiente más acogedor.

Harry quedó anonadado ante la magnificencia, después de todo sólo había estado un su habitación y el comedor y aunque por lo ya visto esperaba encontrar todo el Feudo elegantemente amueblado, su imaginación no había alcanzado para vislumbrar lo que ahora observaba, si así era una de los salones de descanso el resto del Feudo tenía que ser igual de fantástico, como ya Draco se lo había mencionado. Por su parte Malfoy admiro el buen gusto del lugar, todavía impresionado de que el poseedor de aquella propiedad fuera Harry Potter, quien no hacías más de 48 todavía se encontraba trabajando para ganarse la comida y ropa que sus familiares le daban.

Cuando todos estuvieron establecidos cómodamente en los sillones, Edwin y Anu se sentaron en un gran sofá, mientras que Draco y Harry habían tomado sillones individuales que enfrentaban a la pareja, era hora de iniciar la conversación a la que ya se encontraban anticipados y sabían que tarde o temprano tendría lugar.

"Harry, es para nosotros una gran alegría que estés aquí, el verte después de tanto tiempo nos llena de felicidad, el joven Malfoy tomó la decisión correcta al venir aquí en busca de ayuda, y a pesar de las circunstancias que rodean tu llegada, no cabe duda que el Feudo ya había hecho su llamada" comenzó Edwin.

Harry se sintió un poco inquieto a la ligera mención de la situación en que había llegado, sin embargo la incomodidad rápidamente fue reemplazada por la curiosidad.

"¿A que se refiere con la llamada del Feudo?, no comprendo" preguntó Harry

"Verás Harry, realmente no es casualidad que el Joven Malfoy haya..."

"Draco" interrumpió Malfoy.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Me refiero a que pueden llamarme Draco, Joven Malfoy me parece demasiado formal e incomodo para usar con personas que tan cortésmente me están brindando hospitalidad" interpuso Draco, Harry se quedó algo sorprendido ante la conducta de su nuevo amigo, pero prefirió omitir comentario.

"Ho! Bien, gracias... Draco" contestó Edwin con una sonrisa dirigida a Malfoy, después de eso retomó su explicación.

"Como decía, no fue casualidad que toda la información del Feudo y la historia de la familia Potter llegara a manos de Draco, de hecho él mismo se tiene que estar preguntando la razón del porque nunca antes había leído referencia alguna, ya que por ser hijo de una antigua familia mágica debe de conocer el nombre de cada una de las familias puras de Inglaterra" Edwin dirigió su mirada a Draco como buscando una respuesta.

"Así es Sr. Carridwen, al principio creí que era porque los libros de mi biblioteca familiar eran una edición atrasada, pero de cualquier forma razoné que aunque así era, nadie podía omitir la mención de una familia con el linaje de los Potter, sin embargo no tenía forma de averiguar el porque de la omisión y había estaba apunto de escribirle a uno de mis maestros para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto" informó Draco.

"¿A quién pensabas escribirle?" preguntó Harry.

"A él Profesor Snape, aún no me siento con libertad de escribirle al Director Dumbledore" respondió Draco.

"Ho"

"Bueno Draco, siento decirte que cualquiera de tus profesores no habría tenido respuesta a tu pregunta, de hecho nadie en el mundo mágico habría sabido contestar" informó Anu, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"¿A qué se refiere?" cuestionó Draco.

"Lo que Anu quiere decir muchachos, es que la existencia del Feudo esta vedada a todas aquellas personas que son ajenas a él, es parte de la hechicería de protección que tiene el castillo y su historia familiar, es un tanto complicado pero tiene que ver con el hecho de que este lugar es uno de los sitios más antiguos de la tierra, este lugar existió desde antes de que el mundo cambiara a como hoy en día lo conocemos, es una de los pilares de nuestra existencia mágica y por lo mismo no puede permitir entrada a cualquiera, y los Potter son los guardianes de esta herencia mágica y por lo tanto sólo un Potter de descendencia directa o su cónyuge pueden revelar la existencia y autorizar la entrada de extraños al Feudo, aunque siempre ha habido casos excepcionales a la regla, el Feudo sólo deja pasar a individuos que tengan un buen corazón y las mejores intenciones con el Feudo o los miembros familiares y es por eso que Draco está aquí" terminó Edwin.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, Draco se encontraba desconcertado, era como si este lugar hubiera leído su interior con anticipación a cualquiera de las circunstancias que precedieron su llegada a este Feudo, se sintió intimidado ante tanto poder que lo rodeaba, pero por otra parte también sintió la seguridad de que ahí estaría a salvo sin importar lo que pasará. Por su parte Harry, si en algún lugar de su mente o su corazón aún albergaba dudas con respecto a las intenciones o la sinceridad de su antiguo rivalidad, en ese momento se desvanecieron al saber que si tuviera intenciones veladas simplemente la protección que desplegaba el Feudo hubiera bloqueado su entrada, por primera vez vio a Draco Malfoy con una nueva luz, y en ese momento se determinó a realmente cultivar una fuerte amistad con el rubio.

"Sé que es algo difícil de creer Harry, sin embargo, todo lo que Edwin te ha dicho es verdad, aquí se manejan magias muy complicadas que nadie ha logrado entender, y ten por seguro que cualquier peligro que te aceche en el exterior del Feudo no será capaz de alcanzarte aquí" dijo Anu.

"Pero... si este es un lugar tan seguro... no entiendo... no comprendo ¿porqué mis padres vivían en la Hondada de Godric y no aquí?, si hubieran estado aquí, Voldemort no los habría..." Harry no pudo terminar la frase, se sentía abrumado y confundido.

"Tus padres luchaban activamente en contra de él, sin embargo, desde aquí no podían hacer mucho, no se podían arriesgar a dar entrada a algún espía de Voldemort, la protección del Feudo es muy fuerte pero no puede ir en contra de los designios del jefe de la familia, y si tu padre por ignorancia autorizaba la entrada a alguien que no fuera de fiar, los resultados habrían sido la extinción del lugar y la familia, y es por eso que decidieron dejar la seguridad del Feudo y vivir fuera de él" Edwin informó con tristeza, ya que la partida de la familia había sido un pesar muy grande para ellos.

"Este lugar por ser uno de los pilares del mundo mágico debe ser protegido a toda costa y nunca ser expuesto, es por eso que los hechizos de protección a su alrededor son impenetrables cuando el ambiente en el mundo mágico es oscuro, a pesar de estar incomunicados todo este tiempo, nosotros sabíamos que Voldemort no había sido derrotado, ya que de otra manera los escudos habrían bajado un poco, lo suficiente como para que nos llegaran noticias del exterior, al notar que en todo este tiempo que los escudos seguían reforzándose para nosotros era una clara señal de que el mundo aún seguía en peligro" agregó Anu.

"¿Es por eso que mis padres salieron de aquí, para no exponer el Feudo? Preguntó Harry.

"Así es, por eso y porque también junto con el Feudo viene la responsabilidad del heredero de pelear por la luz en el mundo mágico. Todos los señores de este Feudo tienen la misión de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, y de luchar contra aquellos que desean destruirlo, James conocía muy bien su responsabilidad y salió de aquí para ejercerla, y aunque le partió el corazón el que su familia apenas estuviera consolidándose, aún así no objetó a lo que tenía que hacer" respondió Edwin.

"Es un gran compromiso el que se lleva por ser el señor de este Feudo, no imagino el tener que sacrificar todo por otros" comentó Draco.

"Es algo difícil de entender para los demás, pero esta responsabilidad es innata, ni siquiera es impuesta, tal parece que cada heredero tiene en su corazón la nobleza y el carácter para hacerlo, ya viene con la naturaleza del linaje, o eso parece" 

En ese momento uno de los elfos domésticos apareció con el servicio de té, eso le dio tiempo a los cuatro para reflexionar en lo que se había dicho.

Draco entendió el temperamento heroico de Harry, simplemente el ser como era su compañero era una responsabilidad heredada, una responsabilidad muy grande, la cual el no estaba seguro de poder llevarla a cabo si alguna vez se le diera la opción, Harry Potter cambió a la luz de sus ojos, admiración hacía su antiguo rival nació aquella noche.

Harry se encontraba desconcertado, había tanto que no sabía y en tan sólo un día estaba aprendiendo tanto de su herencia y familia, que en sus casi 16 años de vida no creyó alguna vez escuchar, todo el lugar, su historia y herencia le parecían increíbles, sin embargo había algunas dudas que lo acogían.

"Pero Dumbledore, el director de Howarts, ¿cómo es posible que él no supiera de este lugar?" murmuró Harry.

"¡Ha! Albus Dumbledore, bien, pues se debe a la protección del feudo como ya te lo mencionamos Harry, en el momento en que tus padres fallecieron, todo aquel que tenía conocimiento del Feudo, a excepción de tu guardián perdieron todos los recuerdos del lugar, es como si jamás nadie les hubiera dicho nada sobre la existencia del lugar o hubieran estado aquí... lo cual me lleva a suponer que también le paso algo a tu padrino, porque si no hubiera sido así, Sirius te habría traído de vuelta, él tenía la responsabilidad y obligación de traerte aquí" explicó dulcemente Anu.

"¡Sirius! ¿Algo así como Sirius Black?" preguntó exaltado Draco.

"Si Draco, veo que lo conoces, ese muchachito me causó bastantes dolores de cabeza junto con James, ambos eran imparables..." pero Anu fue bruscamente interrumpida en sus explicaciones.

"Eso lo explica, todo mundo sabe que Black traicionó a lo Potter, el los entregó al Señor Oscuro y asesinó a varios muggles cuando se vio descubierto y trataba de escapar, nunca fue de fiar, ¡era un TRAIDOR!" Draco dijo exaltado.

""Ho Merlín!" Exclamaron los Carridwen.

"¡Malfoy, Sirius no era ningún traidor!"  objetó Harry.

"Vamos Potter, no puedes ir por el mundo confiando en cualquiera que se cruza en tu camino, Black traicionó a tu familia y desde hace 3 años está prófugo de Azkaban, seguro está junto al que no debe ser nombrado, es su más leal servidor, no puedes defender a un traidor cobarde que entregó a tu familia" 

"¡Sirius esta muerto! Sirius murió en el Ministerio, cuando tu padre trataba de conseguir la profecía para su amo, él jamás traicionó a mis padres, fue Peter quien los traicionó, y Sirius... él me dejó, él se murió por mi culpa, él m..." pero Harry no pudo seguir, su voz se cortó por un sollozo estrangulado en su garganta el cual no pudo controlar.

De un momento a otro, lágrimas incontenibles rodaban por el rostro de Harry, dejando por vez primera al descubierto ante otros los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza que lo albergaban desde la muerte de su padrino. Draco quien se había puesto de pie al hacer sus declaraciones anteriores quedó helado en el lugar, había tantas cosas que no sabía de su rival, y tal parecía que en ese momento había arruinado el poco avance que tenía, simplemente sin saberlo acababa de echarle sal a una herida profunda, que por ser tan reciente ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de empezar a sanar.

"Yo... yo no sabía... no tenía idea... yo..." Draco no hallaba las palabras que decir, nunca antes se había quedado sin saber que responder, tal parecía que aquel Gryffindor, compañero de escuela, héroe del mundo mágico, favorito de los profesores, escondía más de lo que podría imaginar, primero lo de sus parientes muggles, su repentina fortuna y por ultimo la profunda tristeza que inundaba su alma, con eso cualquier opinión que antes tenía formada sobre el niño que vivió se desvaneció para dejar ante él sólo a un muchacho de su misma edad que había perdido demasiado a una edad temprana, aquel chico que ahora lloraba en el abrazo de Anu, aquel chico sólo era Harry, quien había sufrido demasiado para su corta edad.

Anu había recogido a Harry en sus brazos tratando de consolarlo, mientras que el llanto y la desesperación le ganaba a su fuerza, revelando ante aquellos que estaban presentes que no era el personaje que todo mundo creía, sino uno más que había sufrido perdidas irreparables a través de la ambición de un personaje oscuro.

Edwin, se acercó a donde Draco estaba de pie y puso su mano consoladoramente en el hombro del rubio, quien agradeció con una ligera sonrisa triste, por varios minutos no hubo más movimiento o ruido que el temblor y los sollozos de Harry, quien se encontraba desahogando la pena que lo embargaba.

"Sirius... nunca traicionó a mis padres..." la voz de Harry apenas era audible, pero todos escucharon atentamente, "el cambio lugar con Peter para ser el guardián confidencial, sin saber... sin saber que nuestra seguridad se la estaban dando al verdadero traidor... y después... cuando todo pasó, Sirius persiguió a Peter, pero esa rata fingió su muerte e inculpó a Sirius, escapando en su forma de animago... tu Draco, debes recordarlo, era la rata que mordió a Crabbe o Goyle en el tren" una sonrisa triste al recuerdo se estableció en el rostro de Harry mientras siguió con su cuento, "el poco tiempo que Sirius estuvo libre se portó como un padre para mi, siempre tratando de protegerme y preocupándose por cualquier cosa que me pudiera pasar... el fue quien me regalo la Saeta de Fuego, y si hubiera estado libre yo habría ido a vivir con él, pero ahora... el murió, murió por mi culpa, porque fui demasiado tonto al hacer caso de las trampas de Voldemort, murió por... murió por protegerme y yo nunca me perdonaré por eso" y con eso una nueva ronda de sollozos estalló dentro del pecho de Harry.

Anu y Edwin tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar toda la historia, aquel muchacho rebelde, Sirius había sido tan querido por ellos así como James, conocían la gran amistad que había entre ellos y la noticia de la suerte de aquel leal amigo era una pena que acrecentaba la tristeza de la vieja pareja.

Draco también escucho con atención, entendió con eso el cambio de actitud de Harry, era poco creíble que una persona pudiera perder tanto a causa de otra, y sin embargo frente a él, ahí estaba, Harry Potter, que estoicamente sobrevivía a todas sus adversidades y aún así seguía firmemente de pie firmemente esperando los siguientes obstáculos a venir.

"Entonces no hay nadie más en este mundo que sepa acerca del Feudo además de nosotros cuatro" expresó Edwin, mientras Harry se iba calmando aún en el abrazo de Anu, "ni Dumbledore, ni el otro amigo de tu padre, Remus, y mucho menos Peter deben tener recuerdo de este lugar, además de ellos sólo los Longbottom llegaron a visitar el lugar, muy pocas personas lo llegaron a visitar"

"Comprendo" dijo Harry, "por lo menos ahora sé que esto no es una cosa más que Dumbledore mantuvo alejada de mi" para ese momento Harry ya se encontraba más tranquilo, su momento de debilidad había pasado y si había que ser sincero, ese arranque emocional le había hecho mucho bien, por lo menos se le veía más tranquilo.

"¿Draco?" llamó Harry.

Draco sólo enarcó una ceja interrogativamente, para hacerle ver a Harry que lo estaba escuchando.

"Será mejor que hablemos con Dumbledore y le digamos que estamos a salvo" Draco sólo asintió ante esto, "pero quisiera que mantuviéramos el secreto de nuestra localización, simplemente digamos que estamos en un lugar seguro, de cualquier forma, aunque intenten encontrarnos, no lo lograrán"

"Antes que hagan eso, me gustaría hablar sobre tu instrucción Harry" comentó Edwin.

"¿A que instrucción se refiere Sr. Carridwen?" cuestionó Harry.

"Por favor llámanos Edwin y Anu, eso de señores Carridwen nos hace sentir viejos e incómodos, además después de haberte cambiado los pañales es demasiada formalidad" intervino Anu.

A esto Harry se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar en la escena de los presentes cambiándole los pañales cuando era un bebé. Y en Draco una mueca burlona apreció en su rostro también ante la imagen mental.

"Potter, será divertido escuchar las historias de cuando eras bebé" fastidió Draco.

"Draco, estoy segura que hay una persona que te cambió a ti los pañales, es algo que hay que hacer con todos los bebés" contestó Anu.

Ante esto Draco también tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco.

"Bien basta de pañales, como te decía Harry, es hora de hablar de tu instrucción de verano, en circunstancias normales este entrenamiento habría comenzado hace años y a estas alturas serías un experto, sin embargo ahora tenemos que apresurarnos, jamás a un Potter le ha faltado su instrucción y tu no serás el primero"  de repente Edwin había tomado actitud de mentor en lugar de sólo guardián del Feudo, el tema parecía demasiado serio.

"Estoy perdido, ¿que tipo de instrucción se refiere?"

"A la que te corresponde como descendiente de ese Feudo, al arte de la espada"

Draco miró sorprendido, Harry estaba sin palabras, mientras que Edwin lo observaba críticamente y Anu sonreía dulcemente.

"Estas demasiado delgado, y aunque tienes algunos músculos definidos no creo que sea suficiente como para que puedas ejercitar con la espada, por la mañana empezaremos con ejercicios para fortalecerte, Anu se encargará de tu alimentación, y por las tardes comenzaremos con la instrucción de la pelea con la espada, con todas las tardes de práctica en un mes espero que estés en condiciones de sostener una pelea decente con el arma, y después practicaremos junto con tu vara, es necesario que sepas dominar ambas cosas, para que en el caso de que te falte una de ellas puedas defenderte con la otra" informó Edwin.

"Pero..." Harry fue interrumpido.

"En esto no hay peros jovencito, es mi deber instruirte como es debido, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que debiste empezar con tu instrucción y ahora debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, Draco, también tomará la instrucción, necesitarás un compañero el cual tenga el mismo nivel que tú para entrenar y mejorar, cuando regresen a la escuela ambos seguirán entrenando con un programa que les daré y deberán seguir al pie de la letra, claro siempre y cuando Draco no tenga ninguna objeción en esto" Edwin afiló su mirada en Draco como retándolo a que protestará, pero ya sea porque en realidad Draco quería tomar el entrenamiento o por el temor que le inspiró esa mirada estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho. Y a esto Harry no tuvo nada más que decir.

"Me alegro que todo haya quedado entendido, algo me dice que en el futuro ambos aprovecharan esta instrucción y pelearan juntos" Los ojos profundos de Edwin escrutaron con detenimiento a ambos muchachos que se habían quedado mudos y aturdidos ante el hombre mayor.

"Niños, será mejor que vayan al estudio para que pueda comunicarse con el director de su colegio, es la habitación que esta a la derecha de la entrada principal del Feudo, después de eso ambos necesitarán descansar para el comienzo de su instrucción el día de mañana" los amonestó Anu.

Harry sólo asintió, mientras que Draco le lanzó una mirada afilada por haberse llamado y tratado como un niño pequeño. Juntos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más, mientras que Anu y Edwin los observaban retirándose, una con dulzura y cariño en sus ojos y el otro con orgullo.

*****************

Con semblante cansado y macilento tomaba asiento en la mesa, aún no daba crédito a la desaparición de Harry bajo las narices de todos los miembros del Orden, cada uno mantenía una vigilia estricta en el No. 4 de Privet Drive que albergaba hasta hace unos días al chico más famoso del mundo mágico y por un tiempo corto al hijo de un mortifago que se había negado a seguir los pasos de su padre, decir que todo el Orden se encontraba en alarma general era una subestimación, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos muchachos y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos todo parecía ser en vano, aún no los habían encontrado.

Remus Lupin apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, la frustración tan grande que sentía al no tener noticias de Harry era enorme, sentía que le había fallado a sus dos amigos, James y Sirius, quienes dieron sus propias vidas para protegerlo, la angustia era cada vez mayor e insondable, temía que el chico hubiera sido secuestrado por su mismo compañero y llevado ante Voldemort, desde un principio el se había opuesto a que Malfoy fuera albergado junto con Harry, no confiaba en él. Y ahora quedaba demostrado, ambos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y el tío de Harry confirmaba que el rubio se lo había llevado, quien sabe por que clase de horrores y tortura en este momento estaría pasando.

Los Weasley también estaban frenéticos, todos habían descartado una huída voluntaria ya que por medio de Bill habían confirmado que la cuenta de ambos muchachos estaba intacta, los señores Weasley se pasaban casi todo el día al servicio del orden tratando de encontrar alguna pista que los llevará al paradero de Harry, los gemelos, bueno, ellos con sus contactos también intentaban obtener información útil aunque sin mucho éxito, y Ron, bien, el había gritado al orden entero por haber dejado a Harry con los muggles en lugar de permitirle venir con él a la madriguera, si había alguien que en realidad estaba preocupado y enfurecido por la desaparición de Harry ese era Ron. Principalmente culpaba a Dumbledore y Snape por la desaparición de su amigo, ya que estaba seguro que Malfoy lo había secuestrado y lo había entregado al señor oscuro.

"¡Los Malfoy no son más que serpientes que se arrastran a los pies de su amo, nunca cambiaran, y si Harry esta muerto es por completo su culpa!"

Ron había dicho esas duras palabras a sus dos profesores, Snape había estado furioso y había salido de inmediato de Grimmauld Place sin decir una palabra, mientras que Dumbledore lo había mirado tristemente aceptando el reproche de su alumno.

Todo parecía estar de cabeza desde la desaparición de Harry, y tal parecía que nadie podía hacer nada para encontrarlo, por primera vez en años la fe de Remus estaba vacilando.

Con total agotamiento y congoja Remus Lupin se hallaba solo en la cocina, todos los demás seguían en la búsqueda, Ron seguía encerrado en su habitación de la cual no había salido después de gritar al orden, sólo se le veía algunas veces incursionar a la cocina por un poco de comida, Ginny se había quedado en la madriguera, así que por el momento Lupin podía tener un poco de descanso.

Tan profundamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que la cabeza que veía en el fuego no era una alucinación, sino el chico que todos estaban buscando.

"¡Harry!" Lupin saltó de su asiento hasta la chimenea. "¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado como locos"

"Hola Profesor, me da gusto saludarlo" saludo tímidamente.

"¿Cómo estas, dónde estas? En este momento voy por ti, he estado tan preocupado" contestó el profesor.

"Gracias por tu preocupación Remus, pero estoy bien, estoy seguro y nada me ha pasado" Un resoplido burlón se escucho en algún lado. La frente de Remus surcó en preocupación.

"¿Esta Malfoy contigo?" preguntó.

"Si Remus el esta aquí, aún no me he logrado librar de su presencia, y tal parece que tendré que aguantarlo por el resto del verano"

"Potter en todo este mundo no podrías tener mejor compañía que la mía" se escucho decir a otra voz del otro lado del fuego.

"Como sea Draco" entonces Harry regresó su atención a Remus, "Remus sólo me estoy comunicando para avisarles que estamos bien, que nos encontramos en un lugar seguro y que aquí nos quedaremos hasta que inicien las clases en Howarts, así que ya pueden dejar de buscarnos"

"Harry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, dime donde estas, en este momento voy por ustedes, no puedes andar por ahí con Malfoy como única compañía, los mortifagos podrían atraparlos, he estado tan preocupado por ti, no puedo dejarte sólo, si algo te sucediera no me lo podría perdonar jamás"

El rostro de Harry que hasta entonces había tenido un semblante serio ablando ante los comentarios del amigo de su padre y antiguo profesor, no podía evitar sentir un gran cariño con el único sobreviviente de los merodeadores.

"Remus estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas, te aseguro que me encuentro en el lugar mejor protegido de toda Bretaña, Malfoy y yo estaremos bien hasta que reinicien las clases, si te hace sentir mejor me estaré comunicando contigo todos los días para que tengas la seguridad de que nos encontramos a salvo"

"Por favor Harry, dime donde estas, tú no sabes la angustia por la que pasado estos días en que no tuve noticias de ti, todos estamos tan preocupados, los profesores, Hermione no ha dejado de escribirnos todos los días para saber si tenemos noticias tuyas, los Weasley no han dejado de buscarte, incluso Ron gritó a Snape y Dumbledore" a este ultimo nombre Harry frunció su frente, aún algo disgustado por su última conversión con el viejo mago, "si no quieres venir aquí lo entiendo, sé que esta casa tiene recuerdos tristes para ti, pero por favor dime donde estas, por lo menos con eso me quedaré más tranquilo" suplicó Remus.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante algunos momentos, y entonces suspiró con algo de esfuerzo.

"Déjame consultarlo con alguien Remus, y en un momento te daré una respuesta, mientras tanto puedes hablar con Draco" con eso dicho la cabeza de Harry desapareció del fuego y unos instantes después apareció el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

Remus se llevó un susto al escuchar que Harry llamaba a Malfoy por su primer nombre, en algún comentario anterior ya lo había llamado Draco pero el alivio de verlo con bien y la angustia de no conocer su localización le hizo pasar por alto el comentario, sin embargo una segunda vez no podía pasar desapercibido. 

"Malfoy" saludo Lupin a su antiguo pupilo.

"Profesor" contestó fríamente Draco.

Lupin observó a Draco con ojos estrechos, tratando de encontrar con su escrutinio algo que le indicará que podía confiar en el joven rubio. Por su parte Draco observaba sus ambientes, aunque los muebles parecían algo viejos la casa parecía tener buen gusto, y aunque no se parecía en nada al Feudo en el cual se estaban alojando tampoco le parecía un lugar poco agradable.

Antes de que cualquier pregunta se hiciera entre los dos, una tercera persona caminó en la cocina llevándose el susto de vida.

"¡Malfoy! Tú hurón, dime donde esta Harry, ¿cuándo se lo entregaste a tu padre?" grito Ron.

"Comadreja, no puedo decir que es un placer verte, por lo que veo aún sigues sin dinero para comprar túnicas decentes" contestó desdeñosamente Draco.

Antes de que las cosas subieran de tono y Ron saltará en el fuego para tratar inútilmente de golpear a Malfoy, Lupin intervino.

"Tranquilo Ron, acabo de hablar con Harry y él se encuentra bien, el regresará en un momento" trato Lupin de calmarlo.

"¿Harry? ¿dónde está? ¿y por qué sigue con el hurón? Hay que ir de inmediato por él" exclamó con desesperación.

"Olvídalo comadreja, Potter y yo pasaremos aquí todo el verano, tal parece que por fin se esta dando cuenta que yo soy una mejor opción como compañía" se burló Draco.

Los colores en la cara de Ron cambiaron drásticamente, hasta que su rostro entonó perfectamente con el color de sus cabellos, sin embargo una sonrisa de desprecio apareció en sus rasgos.

"Olvídalo hurón, Harry conoce perfectamente que clase de persona eres y estoy seguro que esta deseoso de deshacerse de tu presencia, así como yo"

Remus lanzó una mirada angustiada a Ron, quien no se dio cuenta por estar enfrentando a Malfoy, pero en su interior sabía que en cuanto se volviera a aparecer Harry una bomba estallaría, ya que Harry le confirmaría a Ron que se pasaría todo el verano con Malfoy en algún lugar desconocido, nada bueno podría resultar de la próxima confrontación. Y como si el hombre lobo hubiera hecho una llamada, en ese justo momento apareció nuevamente Harry antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder al último comentario de Ron.

"Hola Ron" saludo alegremente Harry.

"¡Harry! ¿dónde estás?, tienes que deshacerte de ese hurón y venir directo para acá" Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el apodo utilizado por su amigo.

"Ya te dije comadreja que nos quedaremos donde estamos, Harry no saldrá de aquí para reunirse quien sabe donde contigo" irritado contestó Draco.

"Cállate hurón, no es contigo con quien estoy hablando, ¿y desde cuando te refieres a Harry como Harry?, tú no tienes derecho de llamarlo así" le reto Ron.

"¡Ron!, déjalo no me molesta" Ron abrió grandemente la boca para protestar, pero Harry tomó la palabra nuevamente antes de que el pelirrojo hablara, "de hecho, hicimos un pacto, estamos tratando de llevarnos bien y hasta el momento ha resultado, aunque todavía sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza en algunos momentos"

Draco le envió una mirada molesta a Harry por su comentario pero no dijo o hizo nada más.

 "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Es... es... es Malfoy! ¡Un Slytherin! ¡Es un mortifago Harry! Sólo está esperando el momento oportuno para traicionarte y entregarte a su amos, no puedes ser serio!" Objetó Ron.

"Cállate comadreja, yo no soy ningún mortifago, ni tengo un amo, y mucho menos estoy esperando cualquier momento para entregarlo al señor oscuro, será mejor que no abras la boca si no sabes de lo que estas hablando" arremetió Draco molesto, mientras que Ron daba un resoplido molesto.

"Como si se pudiera confiar en la palabra de un Malfoy" desafió nuevamente.

"¡Ron! Por favor, Draco está diciendo la verdad, por favor sólo dal..." pero Harry no pudo terminar cualquier cosa que iba a decir.

"¿Draco? Ahora lo llamas por su primer nombre, ¿desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza?, no recuerdas lo que intentó hacerte en el tren cuando regresábamos de Howarts, no puedes... ¡NO debes confiar en él, nada bueno vendrá de su parte! Sólo puedes esperar que te traicione en cualquier momento" volviéndose hacía donde estaba el maestro olvidado Ron lo enfrentó, "¡Profesor debe hacer algo!, seguramente lo ha hechizado, posiblemente este usando Imperius para que este de acuerdo con él. ¡HAGA ALGO!" le gritó Ron a Remus Lupin.

Harry quien había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo hasta ese momento, dejó salir el enojo que su mejor amigo le provocaba al ser tan necio y no escuchar razones o explicaciones que este le estaba dando.

"¡RON! Por si no lo recuerdas soy perfectamente capaz de luchar el Imperius, nadie me esta controlando, ni estoy hechizado, y tampoco me está obligando a que este de acuerdo con él, está es mi decisión, Draco y yo pasaremos juntos el verano porque es la mejor opción para que ambos estemos seguros, y te guste o no tendrás que aceptarlo" el tono de voz de Harry jamás había sido tan imperioso como en ese momento, Ron se quedó helado, Remus confundido y Draco sorprendido.

Ron llenó de cólera, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación sin decirle una palabra a ninguno de los presentes, estaba claro que ningún razonamiento lo haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a Malfoy y la sanidad mental de su amigo, para él Harry estaba siendo controlado por Malfoy y no habría nada ni nadie que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Harry lo vio salir con tristeza, pero también comprendió que por el momento era lo mejor, más adelante cuando regresaran a la escuela lo enfrentaría y le explicaría todo, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada más.

"Harry, él sólo ha estado muy preocupado por ti, no se lo tomes a mal, tú sabes que es tu amigo y lo único que le preocupa es tu seguridad" le recomendó Remus.

"Lo sé Remus, pero a veces desearía que no fuera tan testarudo y cabeza dura, después resolveremos las cosas, este sólo es otro malentendido" Suspiró tristemente.

"¿Ahora si me puedes decir en dónde estás Harry? Se aventuró Remus una vez más.

"Si Remus, pero si te lo digo, quedarás ligado a mi de cierta forma que no podrás decirle a nadie más nuestra localización, aún cuando quisieras decirlo a Dumbledore o al resto del Orden esta promesa no te permitirá hacerlo, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar está condición?"

Draco cuestionó a Harry con su mirada, ante tal declaración.

"Ya hablé con ellos Draco, y si Remus acepta la condición no habrá ningún peligro para nosotros, además el era amigo de mis padres y de mi padrino, a él le confiaría mi vida"  contestó Harry a su pregunta silenciosa.

Remus no necesitó pensarlo mucho, no le importaba tener que quedarse callado ante una promesa mágica, con tal de conocer el lugar donde Harry se encontraba y tener la certeza de que se encontraba seguro.

"Estoy dispuesto Harry, prometo ligarme a ti y a tu secreto"

"¿Dónde esta Ron?, no puedo decirte nada si hay posibilidad de que Ron escuche lo que te estoy diciendo, sería demasiado peligroso para él y para nosotros"

"Subió a su habitación" aún así Remus sacó su vara y realizó un encanto para imponer silencio, "ahora puedes hablar seguramente"

"OK, Draco y yo estamos en el Feudo Potter, mi Feudo familiar" dijo con seriedad.

"¿El Feudo Potter?" Remus levantó una ceja cuestionablemente, y después de algunos instantes, su mirada cambió a sorpresa. "Harry ahora lo recuerdo, yo estuve en el feudo algunas veces con tu padre y Sirius y... Peter; no puedo creer que jamás pensé en el"

"Harry, crees que sea seguro que por lo menos le diga al Profesor Snape que estoy aquí contigo" Preguntó Draco.

"Lo siento Draco, pero al profesor Snape también tendría que decírselo en persona, Remus está ligado a no decir ni media palabra de nuestra localización y lo mismo tendría que hacer con Snape, no hay otra forma"

"Harry, ¿cómo es que encontraste el Feudo? Lupin preguntó.

Harry le dio una mirada triste a su viejo maestro y con un pesado suspiro contestó.

"Es una larga historia Remus"

"Tengo tiempo para escucharte, nadie vendrá hasta mucho más tarde"

Y con eso ambos chicos comenzaron con su explicación, desde la llegada de Draco a Privet Drive, hasta su escape al Feudo.

****************

Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados en el estudio del Feudo, ambos chicos agotados de una larga conversación con Remus Lupin, por lo menos su antiguo maestro se había quedado tranquilo con respecto a su seguridad, aunque de cualquier forma les hizo prometer que por lo menos cada tercer día se comunicarían con él para asegurarle que todo marchaba bien, no sin antes arrancarle también la promesa de que no haría nada contra Vernon Drusley, el tío de Harry por la agresión contra su sobrino. Tomo mucho trabajo, pero al final el mago cedió y quedó de acuerdo con ellos de que el tiempo para darle una lección a ese tonto muggle llegaría más adelante.

Mientras tanto la noche ya estaba algo avanzada, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos muchachos tenía la intención de moverse para llegar a sus cuartos, ninguna conversación fluía entre los dos, sólo un silencio afable al cual le estaban tomando gusto. Fue Draco quien después de mucho pensarlo rompió el silencio.

"Siento que te hayas peleado con tu amigo" aunque su tono de voz traicionaba sus palabras.

"Permíteme dudar de la intención de tus palabras Malfoy, pero por lo menos está vez puedo decir que no es tú culpa"

"Tú amigo es un cabeza dura Potter"

"Es terco, no cabeza dura Malfoy, pero en cuanto regresemos al colegio aclararé todo con él, de cualquier forma sé que Remus intentará hablar con Ron y tratará de hacerlo entrar en razón, eso le dará algún tiempo para pensar las cosas y cuando nos veamos estoy seguro que todo volverá a estar bien entre nosotros"

"Si tu lo dices Potter"

El silencio se estableció nuevamente entre los dos, pero una duda quedo bailando en el aire. Nuevamente fue Draco quien trajo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

"¿Y que pasará cuando regresemos a la escuela?"

"¿A qué te refieres Draco?"

"¿Quiero decir, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? ¿nos ignoraremos en el pasillo, nos volveremos a insultar, o seguiremos portándonos como ahora?"

"Es demasiado pronto para decir, pero no creo poder ignorarte, nunca pude hacerlo" contestó Harry.

"Bueno, es que alguien como yo es difícil de ignorar, mi presencia impone" bromeó Draco.

"Un Malfoy que bromea, el infierno se debe estar congelando, quien sabe, si sigues así, tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos"

"Dudo que a Weasley le agrade la idea"

"Tarde o temprano se acostumbraría, conozco a Ron, es testarudo pero tiene buen corazón y terminaría por aceptarte, claro que tendrás que detenerte de llamarlo comadreja, no me agrada que insulten a mis amigos"  declaró Harry.

"Sólo si el no me llama hurón"

"Es un trato"

"Bien, me voy a la cama, ha sido un día largo y estoy agotado" por un momento Draco guardó silencio y se quedó observando a Harry, "tu deberías hacer lo mismo Harry, mañana te espera bastante entrenamiento con Edwin y las lecciones conmigo" Draco se puso en pie para encaminarse a su habitación.

"¿Qué lecciones contigo Draco?" cuestionó Harry.

"Modales Potter, modales. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?"

Con un gemido exasperado Harry reveló que sabía perfectamente a que se refería Malfoy y con una sonrisa suave en su rostro Draco se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su habitación.

Harry se quedó un rato más en el estudio pensando en los dramáticos giros que su vida había sufrido últimamente, de no tener nada parecía que ahora lo tenía todo. Sólo el tiempo daría su ultima palabra, mientras tanto esperaría con ansía lo que traería el siguiente día.

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: MIL DISCULPAS!!! Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y que muchos están desesperados por la continuación, lo sé por los varios rewies que me mandaron, pero no fue una tardanza intencional, déjenme les explico que fue lo que paso. Para empezar la carga de trabajo que tenía en la oficina era muy grande y por eso mismo tuve algunas crisis de stress, el cual se llevó bastante lejos mi inspiración, estaba a mitad del capítulo cuando de repente cuando lo quise continuar ya no sabía que más escribir, siempre he tenido muy en claro que es lo que deseo que suceda en esta historia, sin embargo a pesar de varios intentos nada de lo que escribía me gustaba. Las cosas en mi trabajo se complicaron aún más y todo resultó en mi renuncia, así que si alguien solicita alguna Diseñadora Gráfica en la ciudad de México por favor háganmelo saber. Pero bueno, como sea, por fin la inspiración volvió y aunque sé que este no es mi mejor capítulo porque me costó algo de trabajo retomar la historia, prometo que los siguientes serán más fluidos y continuos.

Ahora pasemos directo a lo que se refiere al capítulo, espero les haya gustado y como se habrán dado cuenta ya respondí algunas preguntas que habían quedado en el aire. Ya sabemos la razón por la cual nadie le dijo a Harry sobre el Feudo, el lugar esta mejor protegido que la Nasa o el Pentágono, y así debe ser ya que es un lugar clave para la existencia del mundo mágico. Sin embargo como se mencionó en la historia el Feudo no puede ir contra la voluntad del heredero, y si por algún error James o Lily daban entrada a personas indeseadas (como Peter) eso podría haber llevado a la destrucción del lugar y la extinción de la familia como casi sucedió. Cuando Harry le dice a Remus que está en el Feudo Potter, los recuerdos del lugar se restablecieron en la memoria del mago, ya que el descendiente directo ha autorizado el conocimiento del Feudo a esa persona. A lo mejor no tiene mucho sentido para ustedes, pero es algo que pensé desde el principio y no un detalle de momento. El Feudo al estar desprovisto de heredero debe buscar su propia seguridad y es por eso que permanece invisible ante cualquier mago o muggle ya sea física o mentalmente. ¿Me doy a entender? Si no es así, en el siguiente capítulo trataré de explicárselos mejor. Para el siguiente capítulo veremos las reacciones de Dumbledore, los Weasley, el resto del Orden y también veremos que pasa en el verano de estos dos chicos apuestos.

Humm, que más puedo decir, ha si! Ya di indicios de que la relación que se puede dar entre este par, por favor no se desesperen, posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo o en dos pueda suceder algo ya más, como decirlo, ¿concreto? Bueno, les estoy reservando algunas sorpresas. Ahora pasemos a contestar rewies.

bunny1986, txiri; que bien que te agrade el fic.

Vrag, gracias por la paciencia y como verás en este capítulo ya di algunos indicios de lo que en un futuro podría venir y por lo menos ya quedo contestada tu pregunta de porque Dumbledore no le dijo nada a Harry.

niky_ch@n, gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta y bueno como habrás visto por lo menos ya va un indicio de lo que me pediste.

Sajor Malfoy, que bueno que te este gustando mi historia, y tienes razón es algo violento el motivo para huir, pero en el momento no encontré nada mejor, ya leí algo de lo que has escrito, debo decir que dejaste tu primera historia en un punto interesante lo de los cisnes me intriga, disculpa que en este momento no recuerde sus nombres, la segunda como es más larga no he tenido tiempo de leerla, pero la tercera de Malfoy, definitivamente me dejaste muy interesada, así que te animo a que las continúes.
    
    Cho Chang de Black, te agradezco tus comentarios, y como verás las cosas van un poco lentas, pero seguras, este fue capítulo un poco más largo,pero bueno tal parece que el que sigue siempre será más largo que el anterior, espera pronto mi siguiente actualización.
    
    Sakura Snape, hola! Que bien que te esta gustando la historia y con respecto a que pronto haya una escena totalmente flash creo que no es posible, como verás les estoy dando algo de tiempo a que desarrollen por lo menos un poco su amistad antes de lanzarlos a lo grande, pero estoy tratando de dar algunos suaves indicios de lo que vendrá en el futuro.
    
    RINOA_Syl, Guau! Gracias por tus elogios, pero si sigues así me lo voy a creer, con respecto a la historia debo decirte que precisamente el que haya algo un poco más sólido, más coherente que de paso a una relación entre esta pareja, fue mi motivo para empezar a escribir este fic, eso y que me encanta la pareja, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.
    
    kat basted, hola, disculpa mi largo silencio pero por las razones que explique antes no había podido publicar la historia, sin embargo puedo decir que ya estoy de vuelta. Con respecto a Tapiz Bordado, bien creo que esa ya no seguiré la traducción ya que la autora desapareció junto con su historia, ya no le he encontrado por ningún lado y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por localizarla, pues tal parece que en definitiva esa historia quedo inconclusa, pero no te preocupes, Todo y Nada, cueste lo que me cueste llegará a su fin.
    
    Amaly Malfoy, no sabes como agradezco tus comentarios, creéme que el saber que a las personas les ha gustado tanto una historia mía es un incentivo extra para continuar escribiendo, y bueno pues que espero la sigas disfrutando.
    
    Sailor Earth, gracias por leer mi fic,me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno desafortunadamente la traducción de Tapiz ya no podré seguirla porque la autora decidió no seguir la historia y también la retiro de la red, Sorry por eso.
    
    Gracias a todos por sus rewies. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
    
    Chibi-Chibi


	8. EN LA TRANQUILIDAD DEL VERANO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mío propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

**TODO Y NADA**

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

****

**_EN LA TRANQUILIDAD DEL VERANO_**

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza una y otra vez, un giro, un salto, una arremetida, un bloqueo y muchos otros movimientos de ataques y defensas se podían observar en un pequeño apartado de los vastos jardines del Feudo Potter.

Draco y Harry entrenaban bajo el ojo vigilante de Edwin Carridwen, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la abrupta llegada de los jóvenes al feudo, y en ese lapso de tiempo los entrenamientos habían avanzado con rapidez, ambos aprendieron con facilidad los fundamentos del arte de la lucha con la espada, lo cual les permitía en ese momento mantener un duelo para medir sus habilidades. Edwin estaba profundamente orgulloso por ambos muchachos y ni que decir de Anu, que bajo su cuidado, Harry había empezado a perder ese aspecto enfermizo y débil con el cual había llegado, dejando en su lugar a un muchacho con mejillas sonrosadas y aspecto saludable.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y un ataque bien pensado pusieron a Draco en ventaja en su pequeño duelo. Harry había perdido su espada que yacía a dos metros de distancia, mientras que Draco estaba frente a él con la espada apuntada hacía su persona, un movimiento en falso y el rubio podría estocarle.

"¿Asustado Potter?" Sonrió con desprecio al rubio, recordando que esa misma frase la había dicho hace algún tiempo en otro duelo con el mismo oponente.

"Eso quisieras" Harry respondió siguiendo el juego al recordar el mismo duelo.

Ambos se miraban pensando en el siguiente movimiento, uno estaba desarmado y en desventaja, mientras que el otro tenía todas la de ganar al tener su espada en mano a menos de un paso de distancia del oponente para ganar el duelo, claramente se podía ver quien era el ganador de esta contienda.

Edwin los observaba silenciosamente sin intervenir en el inminente resultado, estaba intrigado, ya que a pesar de la desventaja del ojiverde, este aún no se daba por vencido, lo podía ver en la postura y en la mirada del moreno, le intrigaba lo que intentaría hacer, aunque el mentor sólo podía imaginarse un movimiento desesperado.

De repente Harry se movió a su izquierda y Draco dio el paso para atajarlo y vencerle, pero al ultimo segundo Harry se movió apenas un poco a su derecha logrando atrapar el brazo del rubio con el cual le atacaba con la espada y así, en un dos por tres, la presa se había convertido en el depredador.

Harry tenía sujeto a Draco con un brazo torcido por su espalda, mientras que con el otro lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo de muerte, ya que en su mano sostenía la espada robada apuntando al cuello del rubio. La contienda estaba ganada, y el claro vencedor había resultado vencido.

"Asustado Draco" Harry le susurró al oído. Y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo no fue de miedo, y un poco desconcertado contestó.

"Eso quisieras"

En ese momento Edwin intervino, secretamente agradado con los resultados, aunque no se los mostró a los muchachos.

"Un movimiento bastante temerario Harry, y esta vez te resultó bien, tomaste desprevenido a Draco, pero dime ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer lo mismo una vez que él aprenda a leerte conforme sigan entrenando juntos, o lo harías con un mago con más experiencia que podría estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa como esta?, la próxima vez no podrías salir tan bien librado de una situación así"

Harry arqueó su ceja, inconsciente de que estaba adoptando algunos ademanes de su huésped inesperado por el verano. Tratando de pensar que es lo que había hecho mal para no recibir una felicitación de su mentor.

"Draco, te confiaste, tenías la victoria y por alardear frente a tu adversario no pensaste en las posibilidades de un giro de eventos que te llevó hasta esta situación, aunque uno crea que ha ganado siempre hay que estar consciente de que hasta el más ínfimo detalle nos puede llevar a la derrota" Prosiguió Edwin con sus observaciones, y fijando su mirada en ambos muchachos, les sonrió con cierta malicia agregando. "Harry, creo que ya puedes soltar a Draco".

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que seguían en la misma posición, y rápidamente se soltaron como si el contacto entre ellos de repente les hubiera causado una quemazón.

Edwin vio los sonrojos en ambos pero no comentó nada al respecto.

"Eso será todo por hoy, mañana comenzaremos con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento, han avanzado con rapidez y es hora de que aprendan a combinar la espada con la magia. Tienen dos horas antes de la comida, aprovechen su tiempo como mejor les parezca" Con eso Edwin dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al castillo y dejando solos a los muchachos.

Harry soltó un suspiro de insatisfacción, en un momento había estado agradado con los resultados, pero al próximo no estaba tan seguro después de los comentarios de su mentor, a veces llegaba a pensar que no hacía nada bien y que por eso Edwin estaba decepcionado con él, para Harry era obvio que no llenaba las expectativas de lo que el heredero Potter debía ser. Así que con cierto abatimiento comenzó a recoger su equipo de entrenamiento.

"Excelente trabajo Harry" Felicitó de repente Draco.

Harry, que estaba de espaldas a Draco, se giro para encontrarse a un sonriente Draco, una vista a la cual poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, aunque con algo de trabajo después de 5 años de recibir sólo sonrisas maliciosas y despectivas por parte del rubio.

"Eso quisiera creer Draco, pero ya escuchaste a Edwin, los resultados no son los que esperaba, tal parece que lo decepcione... otra vez"

Draco arqueó una ceja y con mirada penetrante entendió el estado de ánimo del moreno.

"No te lo tomes tan personal, creo que Edwin esta contento de nuestro progreso, sólo que su trabajo consiste en hacernos reflexionar en lo que hicimos para que la siguiente ocasión tengamos en cuenta nuestros errores y aciertos, puedo apostar contigo la dotación de un año de ranas de chocolate que está más que contento con nuestro entrenamiento. Ahora no se tú, pero mi cuerpo grita por un cálido y relajante baño. Nos vemos más tarde Harry" dijo el rubio, girándose con dirección al castillo.

Harry sólo observo en silencio como el rubio comenzaba a alejarse y a último momento comentó.

"Tu también estuviste excelente el día de hoy Draco"

Draco no contesto sólo agito una mano en señal de que había escuchado y prosiguió su camino tranquilamente, mientras Harry simplemente lo observaba calladamente.

**D&H**

Efectivamente la sugerencia del rubio había sido una excelente idea, sumergido hasta los hombros en el agua cálida de su relajante baño, Harry pudo pensar con mayor claridad sobre los hechos del día, de repente se sintió satisfecho con el progreso que tenía en su entrenamiento, si bien hacía 3 semanas no sabía ni sostener una espada correctamente, el día de hoy podía tener un duelo con alguien más experimentado y no salir totalmente humillado de la contienda, "si, la vida es buena" pensó para sí.

Minutos después, arrugo su frente, esa noche le tocaba reportarse con Remus, ese no era el problema, le agradaba hablar con él, con la muerte de Sirius, él y Remus habían entablado una relación más íntima, no por nada era el último nexo real que le quedaba de sus padres y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. No, hablar con Lupin no era el problema, sino un necio pelirrojo.

Desde el primer aviso que tuvo Harry con Remus en donde accidentalmente Ron lo vio, este no dejaba de estar presente en los reportes siguientes, le agradaba ver a su amigo, de eso no había duda, sin embargo sus constantes ataques hacía Draco y su insistencia de ir a donde ellos estaban ya comenzaba a ser un fastidio, agradecía su preocupación y su lealtad, sin duda alguna no había amigo más fiel en el mundo que Ron Weasly, así que pronto debería tener una seria plática con su amigo si es que quería que su amistad siguiera intacta, aunque ya se imaginaba la explosiva reacción de Ron y eso era algo que no se le antojaba nada.

De alguna manera tenía que hacerle entender su relación con el rubio, quien a lo largo de esas semanas lo había apoyado y ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado, ya sea como un compañero silente, como su héroe personal en su abrupta salida de casa de los Drusley, o como un instructor bastante snob en sus clases de comportamiento y sociedad a las que lo tenía sometido.

La inminente guerra le había dado mucho en que pensar y necesitaba de todos los aliados posibles para poder ganarla y tratar de salir de ella sino ileso, por lo menos con vida. En definitiva necesitaba que ese par se llevara bien, con las mentes de ambos chicos combinadas Voldemort no tendría una oportunidad, Ron era un gran estratega y Draco, era furtivo e inteligente, los necesitaba integrar en un equipo y dejar de preocuparse de las constantes luchas que pudiera haber en su lado en el momento de pelear, tal parecía que Ron Weasly muy pronto visitaría su feudo y aunque a su rubio huésped no le gustará la idea tendría que aceptarla finalmente.

Harry tomo un poco de aire para sumergirse por unos momentos en la bañera, después de unos minutos emergió y recargo su cabeza en uno de los costados, con los ojos cerrados dejó que sus pensamientos fueran hacía algo que lo mantenía profundamente confundido.

Había sido su imaginación o realmente Draco tembló en sus brazos cuando lo tenía sujeto en su contienda anterior, últimamente su huésped lo desconcertaba, y más aún esas nuevas situaciones que a cada momento surgían, recordaba perfectamente el día en que conoció a los Carridwen, cuando Draco entró a su habitación y lo vio por primera vez en una nueva luz, definitivamente el no ponerse gel en el cabello hacía que se viera menos formal y con un aire más franco, pero ese deslumbramiento no sólo había ocurrido en aquella ocasión, recordaba otro día en que en una de sus clases el rubio le sonrió suavemente a los aciertos que había tenido al recordar para que servía cada uno de los cubiertos que tenía en la mesa, su estomago se había sentido, como describirlo, "raro", como si de pronto sus órganos interiores de repente se hubieran sentido más ligeros y hoy al sentir a Draco en sus brazos por un momento le había cruzado el pensamiento de acercar su nariz a los platinados cabellos del rubio para aspirar su fragancia a menta y hierbas, suerte que había reaccionado rápidamente y había evitado cometer una locura. No quería ni imaginar la reacción del rubio si en realidad eso hubiera ocurrido. No sabía que le pasaba, es más ni siquiera deseaba considerarlo, de ese día en adelante trataría de ignorar todas esas nuevas sensaciones, no permitiría que nada arruinara su nueva amistad, ni siquiera el mismo.

**D&H**

Anu, estaba sumamente orgullosa de sus muchachos, según Edwin, su marido ambos progresaban más que satisfactoriamente en su entrenamiento, tal parecía que la naturaleza innata de los Potter no había abandonado a Harry en su talento del esgrima, iban a un ritmo impresionante, de tal manera que habían superado todas las expectativas de Edwin, y juntos por las tardes ambos chicos se dedicaban a estudiar hechizos y encantamientos que les servirían en la próxima guerra. Le divertía ver como Draco le enseñaba modales y comportamientos apropiados a Harry, el moreno refunfuñaba a cada momento en sus lecciones, sin embargo progresaba maravillosamente, ella se daba cuenta perfectamente de los nuevos sentimientos que en ambos jóvenes se estaban desarrollando, notaba perfectamente las miradas que el rubio le daba a su niño cada vez que creía que nadie lo observaba, los suspiros inaudibles y ese nuevo brillo que asomaba en sus ojos cada que Harry llegaba a la habitación donde Draco se encontraba. Y ni que decir de Harry, el moreno se encontraba cada vez más seguido con su mirada fija en el chico rubio y sólo salía de su catalepsia cuando alguien le hablaba directamente y se ruborizaba bellamente esperando que nadie su hubiera dado cuenta de hacía donde estaba dirigida su mirada anteriormente.

Anu, no podría estar más contenta por estos nuevos eventos, ella estaba segura que los dos harían una pareja excelente, ya que se complementaban como el día y la noche, esperaba que muy pronto los chicos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, no había nada más hermoso como el amor, y Merlín sabía que esos dos chicos lo necesitaban más que nadie.

**D&H**

Ron Weasly, recostado en su cama en los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix, repasaba en su mente no sin cierto resentimiento, que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, no le dijera en donde se encontraba y para empeorar las cosas, tal parecía que a _**SU**_ mejor amigo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pasar el verano con la única compañía de un cierto chico rubio platinado, mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy, aunque él mismo prefería referirse hacía el rubio con el mote de _**hurón**_, recordando aquella memorable tarde en que el falso Ojo Loco lo transfiguró para humillación del Slytherin.

Sin duda, era uno de los momentos estelares de Malfoy en la mente del pelirrojo, pero volviendo a mano al tiempo actual, ya había pasado casi un mes en que Malfoy estaba con Harry, y a pesar de esos angustiosos días en que no supieron nada de ellos al desaparecer de Privet Drive tan repentinamente, ambos parecían encontrarse bien, y no sólo eso, cada vez que Harry se comunicaba con ellos se podía notar que el moreno se encontraba más relajado y feliz como nunca antes Ron lo había visto, a pesar de la tristeza que Harry reflejaba cada vez que mencionaban a su padrino, inclusive con ese halo depresivo se le veía mejor que nunca. No podía evitar los celos al pensar que Malfoy le estaba arrebatando a su mejor amigo, y sin embargo, en contraste con esos celos, también sentía un profundo alivio al ver al moreno nuevamente sonriendo y relajado. Está noche cuando Harry se comunicará trataría de no presionarlo y aunque le costará trabajo también trataría de ser civil con el rubio, todo sea por Harry, al cual consideraba como un hermano más.

**D&H**

"Hola Remus"

Remus sonrió suavemente al ver el rostro de Harry, siempre esperaba con ansías sus reuniones, que aunque cortas, le daban la certeza que su joven protegido se encontraba sano y salvo.

"¿Qué tal Harry, cómo te va en los entrenamientos"

"Increíble Remus, no te puedes imaginar lo que he estado aprendiendo, el día de vencí a Draco, aunque eso no es nuevo, después de todo nunca ha podido ganarme en Quiditch" Sonrió con ciera malicia el moreno.

"Te escuche perfectamente Potter, recuerda que lo de hoy simplemente fue suerte, la próxima no tendrás tanta oportunidad" Se escuchó la voz de Draco.

Remus se divertía con cada comunicación, la burla entre ambos chicos había cambiado de ofensiva a simplemente a conversaciones juguetonas entre ellos.

"Me alegra saber que están progresando, espero que también se encuentren haciendo sus tareas de verano" Les recordó Lupin.

"¡Ha Remus¿porqué me recuerdas cosas tan desagradables como esa, cada vez que hablamos?"

"Habla por ti Potter, yo ya terminé la mía" Se escuchó en el fondo.

"Eso es porque eres un ratón de biblioteca" contestó Harry, rodando sus ojos en impaciencia, "eres peor que Hermione en algunos aspectos, no creerás las cosas con las que Malfoy me tortura Remus" gimoteó Harry.

Remus rió con alegría, está nueva faceta de Harry, le hacía parecer cada vez más a un niño consentido, ninguna duda cortesía de la compañía rubia que estos momentos tenía. "No creo que sea para tanto Harry, después de todo un Potter debe saber comportarse perfectamente en cualquier situación" dijo dando un pequeño guiño.

"Pero Remus¿bailar? Ahora quiere enseñarme a bailar, yo que tengo dos pies izquierdos, va a ser pura tortura, aún recuerdo el fiasco del baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, yo creí que nunca en mi vida tendría que avergonzarme de esa manera nuevamente, y ahora me va a obligar a hacerlo" repuso el moreno.

"Vamos Harry, no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo ya sabes caminar con propiedad, según me informaron la vez pasada" contestó el hombre lobo, con la indirecta de una risa.

"¡Caminar con propiedad! Por favor, uno o camina o no camina, no había nada de malo con la forma en que yo caminaba¡pero no!, Malfoy me torturó por días con eso de¡Potter debes aprender a deslizarte y dejar de moverte como un mono!" Replicó Harry, con un gesto en su cara que más parecía un puchero.

Remus por fin no pudo aguantarse la risa y comenzó a reírse abiertamente. Mientras que por fin en el fuego aparecía el rostro del chico rubio.

"Profesor, cualquier cosa que le esté diciendo Harry, no es cierto, yo simplemente me ofrecí a enseñarle todo lo que debió aprender desde que estaba en pañales, no es mi culpa que tenga tan modales tan primitivos, y aún sabiendo eso se resiste a cambiar, definitivamente deberíamos de tener una plática de profesor a profesor para que me diga de dónde saca la paciencia para enseñarle a este cabeza dura" Dijo Draco con total seriedad, que simplemente hizo que Remus comenzará una nueva ronda de isa.

"Definitivamente, ustedes dos son un par singular, no me había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo" declaró Lupin.

"Que alegría ser de su servicio, profesor" declaró el rubio.

"¡Hey, es de mi de quien se está riendo! Exclamó indignado Harry, aunque en su rostro se veía la alegría del momento.

"No es mi culpa que te comportes como un niño Potter" Contestó el Slytherin.

"Mira quién habla, el que se la pasa gimoteando sino hay postre en la cena"

A esta declaración el rubio simplemente se ruborizo y sólo acertó a darle un ligero golpe en el hombro a Harry por su indiscreción. Harry estaba a punto de protestar cuando alguien más entro en la sala en donde se encontraba Remus.

Los chicos en el fuego y el adulto quedaron en silencio a la expectativa de la explosión inminente del recién llegado que ya se había convertido en u ritual en cada comunicación que tenían, sin embargo esta vez no llego.

"Hola Harry" saludó Ron.

"Ron, que gusto verte" Contestó el moreno con cierto recelo, ya que aún esperaba las recriminaciones de su pelirrojo amigo.

"Malfoy" Dijo reconociendo al rubio, sin demostrar que fuera a explotar en otra de sus rabietas habituales cada vez que se veían.

"Weasly" Contestó el rubio, también con cierto recelo, al igual que Harry.

Remus le sonrió tranquilamente, aliviado por lo que está vez parecía iba a ser una conversación tranquila.

"Si, no les importa, quisiera hablar a solas con Harry" Pregunto el recién llegado.

Malfoy simplemente asintió e inmediatamente desapareció del fuego, ya que estaba consciente de que ambos amigos necesitaban hablar, además Harry ya le había comentado por la tarde que deseaba arreglar las cosas con su amigo y que muy probablemente le invitaría al feudo antes de que finalizaran las vacaciones. Y como ya había aceptado que en algún momento debía de llevarse bien con los amigos de su anfitrión para poder ganar la próxima guerra, se aparto sin protestar.

Remus dudó en dejarlo sólos, no deseaba que ambos chicos comenzaran a discutir y conocía la suficiente a esos dos como para saber que un mal comentario levantaría chispas de nueva cuenta. Pero Harry le dio una mirada que le dijo que todo estaba bien, así que renuentemente salió de la sala esperando que ambos amigos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias.

Ambos chicos se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, ambos con tantas cosas que decir, pero ninguno tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

"Esto es ridículo Ron, tu y yo no deberíamos tener problemas para hablar entre sí"

"Tienes razón Harry" contestó el pelirrojo con una mueca, "antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, estuve pensando y sé que no debí decir muchas cosas, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y debo apoyarte"

Un suspiro de alivio se escucho del interlocutor en la chimenea, tal parecía que la conversación iba a ser más fácil de lo que anteriormente anticipaba-

"Gracias Ron, no sabes lo que significa para mi, creía que íbamos a pasar por otro cuarto año y no era algo que esperaba con ansías, a decir verdad yo también quiero hablar contigo"

"Espera Harry, antes déjame decirte todo lo que quiero antes de que se me olvide" el moreno se le quedó mirando por un momento con confusión, pero a final de cuentas asintió.

"Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, no las mencionaré porque sé que te ponen triste, y en vez de apoyarte parece que te he hecho las cosas más difíciles, créeme que no fue mi intención, es sólo que estaba demasiado preocupado por ti al no saber dónde estabas, después de todo el hur… digo Malfoy estaba contigo, y bueno tienes que darme un poco de razón, estamos hablando de Malfoy, el que nos ha hecho la vida pesada en la escuela desde el primer día, y bueno, con lo de su padre en el ministerio y todo eso, pues yo… yo imaginé lo peor¿me entiendes? Y bueno, la verdad es que estoy algo celoso, eres mi mejor amigo, no…, espera…, eres mi hermano y al principio sentí que te estaba robando de mi, pero ahora comprendo que el ya no es como su padre, he escuchado algunas cosas de los miembros de la orden y sé que no pasó un buen momento al rechazar ir con su padre, así que… además cada vez que te veo pareces más feliz, y bueno si él es en parte responsable por que tu estés más contento, pues yo… yo debó… por lo menos creó que debó darle el beneficio de la duda… aunque sólo lo hago por ti, eso que quede bien claro" terminó el pelirrojo su monólogo de disculpa.

A lo largo de su discurso, Ron se ruborizó en varios momentos, nunca antes se había expresado así, y consideraba a Harry como su hermano, así que en parte se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero también apenado por tener que decir todo eso, después de todo, los sentimentalismos eran para las chicas, como su hermana o Hermione. Al terminar simplemente no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver a su amigo, tenía la incertidumbre la respuesta, así que optó por esperarla mirando fijamente hacía el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Por su parte, Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, jamás se imaginó que Ron se disculpara de esa manera, él se había anticipado a una gran discusión, una explosión por parte de su amigo antes de que por fin comprendiera que Draco no era del todo malo y que ahora también formaba parte de su vida. Las palabras de Ron simplemente lo habían dejado anonadado, el escuchar que su amigo lo consideraba como su hermano, le había provocado una cálida sensación en su interior y la emoción lo tenía sumamente conmovido al grado que no podía hablar por el riesgo de que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalarse de sus ojos. Recuperar a su mejor amigo valía más que todo el oro de Gringots.

Al pasar algunos momentos así, ambos chicos se atrevieron a verse directamente, sus miradas se encontraron, diversas emociones los atravesaban es esos momentos, pero al encontrarse sus ojos, supieron que todo estaba perdonado y que las cosas estaría mejor de ese día en adelante.

**D&H**

La tarde siguiente en el feudo Potter se podía escuchar una hermosa melodía, la música provenía del salón de baile, un suave vals se podía escuchar en toda la mansión y en gran parte de los jardines, la música era totalmente relajante y tranquila, sin embargo en el salón de baile no todo era paz y tranquilidad.

"Otra vez Potter, no descansaremos hasta que por lo menos te salgan bien los primeros 20 pasos"

"¡NO! Me niego a seguir con esto, es absurdo, jamás en mi vida voy a asistir a otro tonto baile, además es ridículo estar bailando con el aire, como se supone que sé si lo estoy haciendo bien cuando tengo una pareja imaginaria"

"Debes admitir que no puedes bailar con nadie por el momento, imagínate como estarían sus pies, si a lo que estás haciendo le llamas bailar"

"Olvídalo Malfoy, no puedo y no quiero bailar"

"Potter, no te atrevas a irte de aquí, tu vas a aprender a bailar, no importa lo que me cueste, no puedes ser el cabeza de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y no saber bailar, dejarías en ridículo tu nombre familiar¿acaso no te importa? O no te basto con tu participación absurda en el baile del torneo de los tres magos?"

"Por eso mismo sé que esto es inútil, NO PUEDO BAILAR, te lo advertí desde el principio"

Draco dio un suspiro exasperado, el moreno estaba siendo más necio que de costumbre, apenas llevaban 20 minutos en la lección y el rubio ya estaba con ganas de golpear en la cabeza a su compañero por ser tan terco. Inhalando y exhalando lentamente hasta contar hasta diez, trato de poner su mejor cara y reanudar la lección.

"Bien si el problema es que no tienes pareja para bailar y no la puedes imaginar, entonces yo bailaré contigo, supongo que así te será más fácil", repuso el rubio.

"¿Qué?, NOOOO, este… quiero decir… no es necesario, te digo que no volveré a ir a ningún baile, no tienes que ser mi pareja de baile" respondió espantado el moreno.

De repente el Gryffindor sintió que un rubor le cubría su rostro, así como que aumentaba la temperatura del lugar de manera repentina, no deseaba al rubio tan cerca de sí, después de todo había decidido ignorar las nuevas sensaciones que este le despertaba al estar tan cerca de él, y definitivamente el bailar con Draco no le iban a dar el refugio de la ignorancia que tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo Draco no pensaba lo mismo, ya que desatendió la perorata del moreno y se acerco decidido al chico que se encontraba en medio del salón. Con un movimiento de su varita la suave música comenzó a escucharse de nueva cuenta.

Draco se puso frente a Harry, tomo la mano izquierda del moreno y la colocó en su cintura, mientras que la mano derecha la entrelazo entre la suya y su propia izquierda la puso en el hombro de Harry. Se pegó un poco más al otro chico y acerco su rostro al ojiverde.

Mientras tanto Harry se sentía petrificado, sentía su respiración entrecortada y esa sensación rara en su estomago aparecía nuevamente, no tenía ni idea de que decir o peor aún que hacer, no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación y la cercanía del Slytherin estaba haciéndolo más nervioso que nunca.

"Bien Harry, así es como debes tomar a u pareja, después de todo tienes que recordar que eres quien lleva, trata siempre de ver a tu pareja a los ojos, ya que debes crear un lazo de confianza para que tu pareja te siga en los movimientos a lo largo del baile, aunque sean desconocidos que por primera vez van a bailar es necesario establecer ese vinculo¿comprendes?

Harry simplemente asintió, ya que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que el rubio le había dicho, estaba más concentrado en la manera en que Malfoy se sentía en su brazos y en el olor del rubio que por su cercanía podía inhalar sin parecer raro o sospechoso.

"Bien el siguiente paso, es poner atención a la música que están tocando, ya que dependiendo de ella, tus movimientos pueden ser suaves y tranquilos o un poco más rápidos y excitantes, este es un vals, por lo tanto comenzaremos de manera suave, en este caso sólo sígueme la corriente, aunque se supone que tu deberías de llevar, por ser tu primera vez yo te guiaré.

Definitivamente sus clases de baile iban a ser un desastre, si Malfoy iba a ser su pareja y tenía que estar así de cerca de él, no iba a aprender nada, ya que desde el momento en que se acercaba tal parecía que no existían más que las sensaciones el rubio despertaba en él. De pronto se encontró moviéndose, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo bien que lo hacía al ser llevado por Draco, tal parecía que fuera algo natural para hacer al encontrarse en esa posición con el rubio.

Draco se encontraba en las nubes de igual forma, hacía ya varios días que había aceptado que el moreno le atraía de una forma más que platónica, al principio había querido rehuir a ese nuevo descubrimiento, pero al paso del tiempo cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con Harry, se afianzaba esa nueva emoción en su interior, las sonrisas del Gryffindor, las miradas retadoras, la conversaciones juguetonas, los pequeños desafíos en sus entrenamientos, todo le atraía del chico, y ni que decir que su compañía se había vuelto indispensable para él y no sólo porque fuera su anfitrión forzado, sino que cada momento que no estaban juntos anhelaba volver a su lado, para él era extraño, siendo educado como un sangre pura y un Malfoy, se le había inculcado que la verdadera amistad y el amor eran ocurrencias falsas, equivocadas y provocaban debilidad, pero cuando estaba con Harry, no sentía falsedad en su interior, y tampoco se sentía débil, sino todo lo contrario sentía una certeza y una nueva seguridad en su ser que estaba convencido que lo que sentía no debía ser algo equivocado, sino que era lo que de alguna manera siempre se había significado ser.

Ambos chicos entrelazados en un abrazo inocente, se deslizaban con armonía a lo largo y ancho del salón de baile, indiferentes a todo lo que estaba más allá de ese piso de baile, ambos embriagados por nuevos sentimientos desconocidos para ellos, de tal forma que quedaron sorprendidos cuando la pieza termino, ninguno con ganas de soltar al otro, sus rostros se enfrentaron, estudiándose mutuamente, descubriendo nuevas cosas en el rostro del otro, como que esos ojos verdes chispeantes tenía pequeños pigmentos dorados, o que la nariz aristocrática tenía pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros el uno al otro, entrecerrando sus ojos, para recibir la caricia largamente esperada, un pequeño roce de labios, una solicitud dulce y silenciosa esperando el permiso y la aceptación para seguir adelante, hasta que finalmente sus bocas se encontraron de lleno fundiéndose en un primer beso, cálido y dulce, en un abrazo apretado en donde ambos podían escuchar a sus corazones cantando en beatitud.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hey!!!! Que tal? Lo más seguro es ya ni me recuerden, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir no debería de sorprenderme, sin embargo, hay una persona que nunca se olvido de mí, y a lo largo de todo este tiempo de vez en cuando me mandaba algún mensaje para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, y bueno, como resultado, pues aquí estoy.

Así que debó agradecer a Meiko-Malfoy por animarme a escribir la continuación de este fic, como vez, deseo concedido y por lo tanto este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, aún falta mucho verano para nuestros protagonistas y todo puede pasar, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo será muy pronto.

Saludos a todos:

Chibi-Chibi


	9. EL BESO

Este fic es SLASH, para los que no entiendan el concepto, quiere decir relación Chico-Chico, y en este fic en específico la pareja a tratar son los adorables Harry y Draco, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, es mejor que no la leas, por tu bien y por el mío propio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J., esta historia es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

**TODO Y NADA**

_**CAPITULO IX**_

_**EL BESO**_

Era en un mar de confusión, ¿cómo había sucedido? Después de un breve instante se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sin pensarlo empujó al rubio con brusquedad y prácticamente huyo a su habitación. Harry no daba crédito a lo sucedido y sin embargo no dejaba de sentir en sus labios la quemazón placentera que fue rozar la boca de Draco.

Su mente era un océano turbulento, por un lado se encontraba la deliciosa sensación del momento mágico y por el otro no lograba encontrarle razón alguna a lo sucedido, ¿cómo afrontar a Draco de hoy en adelante? Seguramente el rubio se encontraba fúrico por su atrevimiento y después por su poco amable empujón, ni siquiera pensó en que le pudo hacer daño.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque como un vendaval Draco entró a su habitación…

¿Cómo te atreves a huir así de mí?

Harry se levantó de la cama con un encogimiento al escuchar el tono irritado del rubio, pero no se amedrentaría, encararía su enojo con valor.

Draco fue… disculpa, no… es decir no quería, pero… - No hallaba las palabras para disculparse, nunca había tenido ese tipo de impulsos y no lograba explicarse cómo había besado al rubio.

¿Qué es lo que no querías? ¿Agredirme, empujarme o tal vez besarme, dime Harry porque te estás disculpando?

Draco estaba de pie frente a él, su proximidad lo aturdía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, su voz se volvió apenas un balbuce ininteligible.

Ah! No… yo.. es q..

Sin darle oportunidad a nada Draco simplemente invadió su espacio personal y de nueva cuenta sintió que su boca era atrapada por unos labios suaves y cálidos, quiso separarse y huir nuevamente pero antes de siquiera pensarlo unos brazos firmes lo aprisionaron de tal forma que no tuvo escapatoria, así que sin más se rindió ante el beso dejándose invadir por extrañas sensaciones nuevas y excitantes.

**D&H**

No lo podía creer estaba tirado en el piso, el golpe no lo lastimó pero si lo desconcertó, miró hacia la puerta y sólo vio a Harry desaparecer por ella, no lo pensó ni un segundo y se puso de pie.

¡Gryffindor estúpido!

Pero no lo dejaría huir, no lo dejaría correr lejos de él, ciertamente era algo que no se había esperado, pero sucedió y no le desagradó. Ya en algunas ocasiones había notado que no le era del todo indiferente a Harry, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero ahora con el beso toda duda estaba despejada.

Con paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr siguió los pasos de Potter, suspiro con exasperación, ni en estos casos podía dejar de ser un Gryffindor idiota, tendría que convencerlo, así tuviera que hechizarlo Harry sería suyo. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación principal no se detuvo a tocar, simplemente entro en la habitación con todo el orgullo y la decisión que tenía, no sería una tarea fácil pero al finalizar el día tendría un novio formal.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Harry en su cama, el moreno estaba recostado con sus manos sobre su rostro confundido, y cómo Draco siempre será Draco, no se anduvo con sutilezas.

¿Cómo te atreves a huir así de mí?

Vio como Potter se levantaba abruptamente al escuchar su tono de voz, pero no se tentó el corazón después de todo seguía siendo un Slytherin y Potter un tonto Gryffindor.

Draco fue… disculpa, no… es decir no quería, pero… -

No sabía si tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que dejará de decir tanta estupidez o simplemente hechizarlo, maldita la hora en que lo beso, todo sería más fácil si no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, lo quería para él y en eso no había punto de discusión.

¿Qué es lo que no querías? ¿Agredirme, empujarme o tal vez besarme, dime Harry porque te estás disculpando

Quería hacerlo entrar en razón, que aceptará por sí mismo la atracción que sentía, sería más sencillo si lograba que Harry entendiera por sí mismo que gustaba de él.

Ah! No… yo.. es q..

Ah! La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes y no empezaría en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso de nuevo, demando sus labios que de hoy en adelante serían sólo suyos, intuyo que se alejaría otra vez, así que lo abrazo fuertemente, demando más a sus labios.

Fue un beso exigente, nada que ver con el sutil roce de labios en el salón de baile, este beso tenía fuerza demandante, pedía rendición inmediata y absoluta y después de unos instantes o tal vez minutos sintió como Harry aceptaba esa rendición, sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción y continuó el beso unos momentos más.

Rompió el beso con igual brusquedad, pero sólo fue un momento para que ambos tomarán aire, no dio oportunidad a que Harry pensará en lo que sucedía cuando nuevamente estrelló sus labios con el moreno, lo beso con tanto ardor, con tanto ímpetu, quería transmitir en ese beso todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, toda la frustración que tenía con Harry por haberlo despreciado en el tren el primer año de Howarts, todo el enojo que tenía con su familia y el mundo por esa maldita guerra, pero sobre todo quería decirle que ahora estaba con él y que no lucharía sólo, que en ese mes que habían compartido se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía el Gryffindor y que él no era una persona de palabras sino de acciones y que por eso lo besaba con tanta desesperación.

Rompió nuevamente el beso, pero no lo soltó, tenía fuertemente abrazado a Harry y no lo soltaría hasta que ese Gryffindor idiota entendiera a quien le pertenecía de hoy en adelante. Harry debió sentir en el primer beso que sus almas se conectaron, y aunque lo tomó de sorpresa, él ya sabía que algún día sucedería pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que esa conexión sería con aquel que durante varios años consideró su enemigo.

Así que simplemente acercó su boca al oído del moreno.

Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré.

Harry asintió aún aturdido.

No soy bueno para decir lo que siento, así que no esperes de mí poemas de amor, lo único que te puedo prometer es que estaré junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas, me gustas, así que haznos un favor a los dos y no te llenes la cabeza de tonterías de si esto está bien o mal, simplemente exploremos está nueva relación sin que nos importe nadie más, sólo tú y yo. ¿Te quedo claro?

Harry no supo que contestar, y Draco no espero una respuesta posó sus labios brevemente en los de Harry esta vez en forma suave y así como llegó, deshizo el abrazo y se encaminó a salir de la habitación, al llegar a la puerta se giró.

Será mejor que descanses, nos vemos en la cena.

Y sin decir más dejó a Harry sólo en su habitación.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
